She's my person
by Colorici74
Summary: Someone is back... For Kyoya's surprise, he had a special relationship with Hikaru, and this makes Kyoya clench his fist.
1. Chapter 1: Wine's point of view

**Chapter 1:** Wine's point of view

It was 31 December. It was dark and everyone was partying, inside or outside. Everywhere you could see stars, garlands or lights. Everything was colored. We were attracted by a nice decorated house where was a party. Many people were laughing, drinking, eating and waiting for the New Year. The atmosphere was great. Hikaru called Madoka, who was gossiping with some girls in the corner of the room.

"Madoka! We need more food! Benkei ate all the beef and we also need more cakes and... do you really want a complete list? Gingka and Yu ate everything! Hey, hey, Kenta, I know you're hungry... Yeah, yeah, I know... You are a good boy, but we are totally... Yu, you ate enough! Gingka, no, I already told you! And I'm not changing my mind!"

Madoka sighed and went towards the kitchen. After some moments, she came back with some plates with food which she placed on the empty table. Madoka sighed again and yelled angry to Gingka:

"What the hell are you doing, Gingka?" Gingka calmed her down by kissing her check. This made Madoka blush.

"Relax... You know my personality needs a lot of food..." continued Gingka. Hikaru giggled when she saw how cute Gingka and Madoka are together. But she still felt somehow sad. She also needs someone! Sadly... Gingka is with Madoka... Benkei is too fat; Sora? Nah. Kyoya? NO CHANCE! Too cold, bored, not cute, wild, not tamed. He's a... beast who has no feelings. He doesn't care about people. You can say people retreat when they saw him! He hates dogs, cats, and everything you can describe as 'cute'. You can admit... he's... gloomy! His universe is... let me think... he? And Leone?

She looked outside... And, you know... you're talking about the lion... and the lion is knocking at your door... Kyoya finally arrived at the party. He entered that big house with his hands in his pockets. Of course... Benkei ran and hugged him... This made Kyoya regret the fact he came there. 'Oh, yeah... here we are again...' thought Kyoya.

Hikaru looked amused when she saw Kyoya tries so hard to reject Benkei's hugs, but he fails every time. She giggled. But she immediately placed her hand at her mouth and widened her eyes when she saw Kyoya noticed her amusement. His wild eyes were eating her with that violent glare. She looked at the floor like she just said something she mustn't. Kyoya's figure was trying to say: _You think you're cool? Wait and you'll see!_

He pushed Benkei apart and walked away... but, unfortunately, Madoka was walking towards him with a bubbly and spicy smile... Kyoya sighed. He hates that cheerful smile.

"Hi, Kyoya!" said Madoka with sunrise and unlimited happiness in her voice, soul and heart. Kyoya stared at her with his well-known attitude... He had the opposite feelings in his soul and his heart. You know... darkness... sadness... and the rest...

"Yeah... Hi. I guess." answered Kyoya and threw her a naughty fake smile. He waited for Madoka to reply. She tried to mutter something. Kyoya got bored of her. "See you later, then." he continued walking away. 'Hopeless...' thought Kyoya rolling his eyes.

Hikaru saw everything. She continued drinking with indifference. She was a bit dizzy. Then she raised an eyebrow. "So... Kyoya Tategami, you give me some nice thoughts." she said chuckling. I guess she was a little drunk. I have no idea what she drank... but she looked giddy.

"I rock, right?" a voice ambushed Hikaru from behind, who startled and turned slowly. That voice let her speechless, but the person she saw then made her laugh.

"What's up, Kyoya?" asked Hikaru with a tipsy expression. She crossed her arm around his neck. "We're having really much fun, right?" Kyoya took her glass and drank, too. Hikaru looked surprised to him. "You know that was wine, right?" Kyoya looked bored and shrugged. He walked towards the table. He took another glass and the bottle of wine. And they drank and drank...

Soon, people started to count down... 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR! The fireworks started to embrace the sky and everyone got out to admire them. Excepting Kyoya and Hikaru who were about to fall down. They were laughing... they didn't know why. They drank a lot, but they had a good time together. Even they were talking nonsense...

"I have always been someone without roots, often described as a man who is like the wind... so fickle that as soon as I find a new home, I get up and move all over again... Maybe I am afraid of this new world? Doesn't anywhere I live become the capital? In my case, wouldn't any town I live in be bathed in my color? It can't be helped, but that's boring..."

"Yeah, yeah, Kyoya... Mr. DJ, turn the music up! Hey, hey, can't you see we're... (She hiccupped) elec- (She hiccupped again) tri- (Hiccup) fie- (Hiccup) d..." and she lost her voice.

People came back inside for the party. Madoka, Gingka and Benkei saw Hikaru and Kyoya fell down. They were so seedy and their eyes weren't able to discern anything. They were hiccupping and talking nonsense. Madoka looked amused to Hikaru and Kyoya. Benkei was worried for Kyoya and Gingka... Gingka was laughing.

"I think they drank a lot... What a couple." said Gingka looking interested at the empty glasses. He and Madoka lifted Hikaru up while Benkei took Kyoya. Hikaru tried to mutter something cause it seems she noticed what's going on. Kyoya yelled in his deep dizziness: "She's not my girlfriend!"

When he woke up, Kyoya found himself laid on a bed in a big room. The walls were white and the furniture was brown. It was a nice room. Kyoya sat up and looked everywhere. He still was a bit dizzy after he drank so much... He startled when he saw Hikaru laid next to him.

'Oh, God... I totally rock. I'm drinking then I'm sleeping with a girl?' he said to himself and got up. He hiccupped and took his coat which was hung in the hanger. In this time, Hikaru woke up, too. She coughed and looked at Kyoya with one eye closed.

"What? You think you are the only one who escapes? Think again then!" she said. Kyoya saw the alcohol didn't get out from her blood yet. The same thing happened with him. Hikaru also got up and yawned. "What's the clock? And why am I so thirsty?" she muttered, looking everywhere for a clock. Finally she found one before Kyoya could answer her. _6.58 a.m._ "Oh, God... How much we sat here?" asked Hikaru with a freaked expression and voice.

"About 5 hours? Oh, God." exclaimed Kyoya widening his eyes and gaping at Hikaru. Suddenly she fell down.

"Oh, God... I was so numb there... Ow. I had a spasm." Kyoya gently helped her to get up. They smiled one to each other until they heard the door opening and Madoka entered the room with an amused smile on her face. Hikaru and Kyoya looked questioningly at her smile, which made them felt abused.

"C'mon... Go to the bathroom... You drank until 2 o'clock. You should brush your teeth." said Madoka without losing her smile. They both left the room and walked towards the bathroom, where Madoka let them some tooth-brushes. There was a big wash basin. After they brushed their teeth and washed their faces, Hikaru looked for something in Madoka's bathroom. Soon, she found what she was looking for: some make-up.

"Ok, here we are... some lip gloss and..." Kyoya's curiosity interrupted her:

"Why girls always need so much make-up?" Hikaru didn't mind and continued using the lip gloss. After she finished, she answered Kyoya with indifference:

"If we do not use make-up, then we will look like we just came from the last resting place. And if we look like we are dead... then we can say 'good-bye' to the nice boys." Kyoya wasn't impressed or pissed off because Hikaru doesn't think he's a nice boy. He just raised an eyebrow and said on a mean tone:

"Well... you didn't look like you were dead... I mean... don't get the wrong idea. I don't wanna make it up with you or anything... You should use fewer. Cause if you were strong enough to drank wine all night... you aren't so girly and cheerful, right?" Hikaru sighed and turned to Kyoya, asking on a sick and tired voice:

"What do you **exactly** mean?" Kyoya just turned smirking and shaking his head.

"Ah, just... nothing. Forget." he answered then he left the bathroom. Hikaru could hear Kyoya laughing after he left. She sighed and put her hand on her forehead. She felt it was burning.

Madoka's dinning room was very dirty. Kenta and Gingka were picking up the glasses and the plates. Benkei was helping them while Madoka and Yu were cleaning the table. Everyone looked so happy because the party was a success. Benkei snorted while he was picking up the plates. Madoka put her hand on his shoulder and smiled to him. Benkei smiled to her, too. Tsubasa suddenly entered the room.

"What's up, Tsubasa?" asked Madoka with an obvious smile covering her face. Tsubasa smiled back to her and answered:

"Actually, I heard you'd need some help here... But I also heard about Kyoya and Hikaru and I was worried about them. Anyway, the party was great!" Madoka invited Tsubasa to help them cleaning when Kyoya entered the room. Benkei hugged him but Kyoya was already bored and pushed him apart. Kyoya salute Tsubasa and the others and wanted to leave, but Madoka stopped him:

"If you're feeling alright... I presume you can help us." Kyoya looked questioningly at Madoka until he accepted nodding his head. Soon, Hikaru joined them, too and the house was completely clean. It was about 10 a.m. when they finished. Everyone left and went to their homes excepting Tsubasa, who went at the B-Pit shop with Madoka for fixing his Eagle.

On their ways back home, Hikaru and Kyoya talked about the party. They swore this will be the last time they are drinking like this. Kyoya noticed Hikaru cannot be described as 'feeling alright'. He suddenly stopped and put his hand on her forehead which surprised Hikaru.

"You got fever." said Kyoya taking his hand from her forehead. "I think this is a result of drinking so much alcohol for the first time." Hikaru smiled shaking her head and telling Kyoya she's alright. He felt revolted by what she said. "Remember the fact I'm not Gingka." he said on his usual tone. Kyoya walked away grumbling. This made Hikaru laugh.

"Man... You should take it easier... If you don't wanna..." she teased him walking away, too. Kyoya smirked with his rude attitude. 'Hikaru Hasama... You give me nice thoughts...' said Kyoya to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: The artificial disaster

**Chapter 2: **The artificial disaster

Kyoya was sitting at home, enjoying reading a detective novel. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Kyoya sighed and put the book on the table. He got up and walked towards the door, opening it slowly. His bored and sad expression looked brighter, but still keeping its bored when he saw Hikaru.

"Oh, hi... Come in." said Kyoya on a gentle tone. Hikaru came in and Kyoya closed the door. "Are you feeling better?" Hikaru smiled to him and nodded. "Well... I'm here. How can I help you?" asked Kyoya. Hikaru looked at the floor biting her down lip without a certain reason.

"Well... Actually... I was bored and I was just wondering if you can borrow me a book..." answered Hikaru. Kyoya looked questioningly at her before he nodded. I mean, she wants a **book**? If she wants a book... I think Madoka is the best person to talk with... But... him?

Kyoya just showed her the book shelves and let her choose a book. He continued reading. Hikaru said 'thank you' and looked for a book. Kyoya was staring suspiciously at her. She saw this fact with the corner of her eyes. She was pissed off because he is staring at her so she turned to Kyoya and reproved him on a tired voice: "What?" Kyoya snapped to reality shaking his head and changed his gaze to the book.

"Ah, just... nothing. Forget." Then Hikaru's anger started to become deeper.

"Nothing? You always say the same thing!" Kyoya looked questioningly to her, smirking and saying on a naughty voice: "I was just wondering why you came here if you want just a book." Hikaru chuckled, which made Kyoya look like an ignorant.

"You, little intellectual! Wha-? You thought I wanna play _Scrabble_ with you or what?" Kyoya chuckled, too. That chuckle let her speechless. She wasn't sure why is he chuckling. It wasn't really funny. But boys are... Kyoya raised an eyebrow and smirked saucily to Hikaru, who felt offended. He had no shyness and said moving his eyes' attention on the pages of the book:

"Sounds good... If you know what I wanna mean...Mrr... But it could involve some risks for you, right?" Hikaru tried to calm down. She wanted to scold Kyoya. I mean, he is 0. Does Hikaru looks like a slut who is playing _Scrabble_ everyday in brothels? But she can admit she loves risks... She turned to the book shelves in a huff. Kyoya turned the page.

Hikaru saw a dark green book and she took it. It didn't really look like a book. It was more like a notebook. She opened it on a random page, probably it was the last page opened. It writes:

_1__st__ January _

_It was a weird day. I drank with Hikaru all night until 2 o'clock. We drank wine and we got dizzy, having a good time together. The others had to lift us up 'cause we were so seedy! When we woke up, we were one next to each other and I hated this. I don't know what's going up with Hikaru. She is getting mad, I guess._

_But... I have to admit: that girl smells like she just had a bath in milk and rainbows._ – Hikaru raises an eyebrow - _LOL. I cannot believe I said this. Anyway, I hate her smell and her Raspberry lip gloss. Hikaru should try Grape... it fits her. Seriously... Rainbows and raspberry? Yack. She's not a cute Madoka with blue eyes, right?_

_Anyway... I think I should visit the doctor. You know... I fall... Call the doctor! I mean, who is Hikaru to worth my precious attention? What I care if she got fever or if she catches any disease? The problem is... I think I care about her more than I care about Madoka. And that's a problem, right? 'Cause it seems I don't care about Madoka. And if I don't care about her this means I shouldn't care about Hikaru, should I?_

_Just don't get the wrong idea. I wasn't trying to... I don't like her. I say just she's nice. I mean, she's strong. I think her perfect match is Hyoma. -_ Hyoma's name made something hit Hikaru's heart -_ *thinking* Hm... Hyoma is living in mountains... and that's a problem. But love beats me. *oh, go on!* Who am I to stay between them two? Just exclaim on a teasing tone: __**Daddy... do you give me some money?**_

_I'm just hyper. How Yu would say: __**That's so stinky!**__ Anyway... how Yu would say again: __**Kenchi, I cannot understand what you see so interesting at Gingki.**__ Yeah. Maybe Yu is right. __**Rum pa pa pum... I just shot a man down...**__ Wait, wait... this is Rihanna? I'm not listening to Rihanna. I mean... __**he could've been somebody's son, right?**_

_Anyway, that was just nonsense. I'm not listening to __**Riri**__. But __**I**__**don't wanna shoot a man down**__... a girl down... *smug*_

_**Kyoya**_

_**P.S.:**__ Did you really believed everything I wrote there? *raising eyebrow* _

Hikaru giggled slightly but Kyoya still noticed it and looked questioningly to her. Hikaru showed him that green diary smirking. Kyoya got up and looked a bit freaked.

"Give me the diary." he said. Hikaru started to walk around him and said on a tricky tone: "What do you give me?" Kyoya felt a bit abused. "Do you blackmail me?" he asked. Hikaru nodded and teased him: "Oh, yeah... I stole your diary... Now I force you to buy it at a higher price... _**I pulled out that gun... Rum pa pa pum...**_" she said walking around him with lack of respect. Hikaru raised an eyebrow like she wanted to say: _What are you going to do?_

"_**What started out as a simple altercation turned into a real sticky situation... **_hm..."__said Kyoya with a nervous but fake relaxed expression. He also started to walk behind Hikaru. They were walking in a circle around the table. Hikaru was walking first and Kyoya was following her. He was thinking how he can pilfer the diary before he will be forced to do something he... doesn't really wanna do. 'Cause he knew Hikaru is informed about his weaknesses.

Kyoya tried to catch Hikaru, but she ran towards the kitchen, then on the living room again until they arrived in Kyoya's bedroom, where they ran again and again until the house was a mess. The living room was destroyed; the kitchen was like a storm just blew there; they also visited the bathroom which was looking like an earthquake just hit it; Kyoya's room was like Aquario's Infinite Assault patted it. On the hall everything was broken. On the top floor... no need to ask/answer.

They stopped when they heard the entrance door. Madoka entered the messy house. "Oh, God... I think here was a tsunami." she exclaimed looking everywhere around her. "Oh... These two again." added Madoka sweat dropping after she saw Kyoya and Hikaru. Madoka giggled. She was about to laugh. This made Hikaru feel weird. She understood what that giggle meant.

Kyoya said it is Hikaru's fault and she said it is Kyoya's fault. This made Madoka laugh with more amusement. After she heard that stupid story, she was even more amused.

Hikaru gave the diary back to Kyoya, who asked Madoka why she came there.

"Actually... I wanna talk with you, Kyoya..." Kyoya looked questioningly to Madoka, who blushed a bit at his gaze, but Kyoya didn't notice. The only one who saw Madoka's blush was Hikaru, probably because she's a girl and she knows a lot about things like this.

"Well... I have to go... I guess..." said Hikaru hurrying up to leave. Before anyone could say 'goodbye' or 'see you later/soon/tomorrow/next week/next year/next century/next millennium/next life', Hikaru already left. In the next second, they realized how quickly she left.

"What was this?" asked Kyoya staring confusedly at the door.

Hikaru waited in the back of Kyoya's house. Curiosity filled her heart when she saw Madoka blushing. She wants to know everything. After about 10 minutes, she saw Madoka and Kyoya getting out. They seem to walk towards the B-Pit shop. When she saw Kyoya and Madoka are far enough, she discretely followed them, without being seen.

Hikaru saw they stopped so she took the chance to arrive at the B-Pit shop first. When she arrived there, she went downstairs and she hid behind the stairs. Hikaru waited about 10 minutes until Kyoya and Madoka arrived.

Kyoya sat on the couch while Madoka sat on the chair, at her desk. Kyoya stared at her with the same bored eyes. He saw Madoka isn't talking so he decided to start the conversation:

"Well... What do you wanna tell me? 'Cause, you know, I'm kinda busy... I have to clean the house... I think you can imagine I must clean the house. And probably I will ask Hikaru to help me. What, I destroyed the house on my own? Luckily, I'm living alone."

"Um... Actually, I wanted to tell you something about..." Kyoya interrupted her:

"Shut up, Madoka. I heard something. I heard a gasp. Someone is spying us." he said on a low voice. Hikaru startled and felt her heart beating like a drum. Then they heard someone who was calling Madoka's name. Upstairs was Kenta.

"C'mon outside, Madoka. We need your help." continued Kenta. Madoka sighed and went upstairs. After he was sure Madoka left, Kyoya got up and walked to Hikaru, who was hiding behind the stairs. Kyoya knew she was there.

"Get out, now. Madoka will see you more than sure." Hikaru looked surprised to him, asking him how he knew she was there all time. Kyoya smirked and told her just to go. He pushed her upstairs to be sure she's gone. After she left, he took back his place on the couch and waited for Madoka.

Soon, Madoka came back, too.

Kyoya climbed on a high block of flats, where he was observing what's happening in the town. Outside was cold and dark so weren't many people on the streets, just some perky teens.

'Um... So the hard guy is here, with us. I think that's the reason I had a nightmare last week. But wait, who is he to worth my attention? Wake up, Kyoya. Watch it... What's going on with you?' thought Kyoya while watching those teens with indifference. His eyes looked a bit lost and blank. Kyoya thought if it really merits. I mean... he's not as stronger as him... But the real question is... how Madoka knows about this? 'Cause you know, she's just... Madoka.


	3. Chapter 3: He's back

**Chapter 3:** He's back

Hikaru was eating biscuits in the park. She was eating and eating... and she wasn't stopping. She was just looking in nowhere, eating. I guess she didn't really notice she was eating without stopping. But she noticed someone came next to her. Hikaru didn't turn to see who is even she heard that person's voice speaking: "You should eat less. You don't wanna be fat, right?"

Hikaru just chuckled without moving her gaze. "I will eat 'till I will become fat and beautiful. 'Till the sun goes down... Damn it!" exclaimed Hikaru and moved her eyes' attention to the ground. "I... I could hear... what Madoka told Kyoya... Why she blushed? I'm not so weak. But Kyoya still spotted me. I was behind the stairs when they talked... Madoka was about to tell him something... But that annoying Ken-"she turned to the person next to her, wanting to continue, but something cut her off.

Her brain stopped as she saw a familiar person: Hyoma. Hikaru stared like Hyoma bewitched her with his eyes. Hyoma just smirked and looked at her with a cool gaze. Hikaru closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears which started to rain on her cheeks. She hugged him bursting into tears. "What a long time you have been! I thought you were dead." she said smiling between her sobs. Hyoma just hugged her back.

Kyoya just entered the park after a perfect morning when he had the big surprise to see them. He suddenly stopped to squint and verify if what he just saw is real. Not the fact Hyoma is back... the fact he is with Hikaru. Kyoya clenched his fist without realizing. He just waited, looking at them two, without being able to do any move.

Hyoma broke the embrace and looked straight in Hikaru's eyes, who were staring at the ground. Hyoma brought her chin up and said: "Hey, stop. Look at me. Look in my eyes and tell me you still love me."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kyoya, who was puzzled by his words.

Hikaru faced Hyoma and said with a determined expression: "I... love you." Hyoma smiled and brushed her tears. They sat down on a bench and talked about what happened in past. Kyoya continued to watch them and listened their discussion.

"But what happened?" asked Hikaru with a surprised expression. Hyoma smirked again.

"You know I'm a dreamer. I'm not crushed so easy. Well... when the storm covered Koma village and I sent you back home..."

Kyoya was shocked... Could you believe she was with him? Oh, yeah, I know... you could. But Kyoya cannot. He was gaping at them, or maybe glaring? "Oh, My God... Hikaru with Hyoma?" a voice suddenly spoken from Kyoya's behind. Kyoya slowly turned. It was none other than Madoka, surprising, with Tsubasa alongside her. Kyoya looked bored at Madoka, who was staring at Hikaru and Hyoma, gaping, too.

Suddenly, Kyoya wrapped his arms around Madoka's waist and with a firmly move and kissed her. Madoka didn't really know what she should do so she just closed her eyes, letting him kiss her. Tsubasa was... shocked. He wanted to retreat... better no. Tell Gingka? Kyoya will kill him, Madoka, too. But he's not afraid of them two.

Kyoya suddenly broke and pushed Madoka apart. He shifted to Tsubasa and threatened him:

"If you chirp a word... you will be a dead man. I will make sure this day will die together with you." Kyoya walked away. Madoka tried to follow him, but Tsubasa stopped her, staring at Kyoya.

"He felt... somehow betrayed. I understand him. And when Kyoya is feeling betrayed or harmed... he is trying to make others feel betrayed, too." said Tsubasa. Madoka looked questioningly to Tsubasa.

"Did you ever been betrayed?" she asked with a surprised tone. Tsubasa moved his eyes' gaze to the ground. He sighed and said on a sad voice:

"Yeah. But... no matter now. I gotta go." He walked away, too, letting Madoka confused, scratching her hair. She sighed and went to the B-Pit shop 'cause it seems some beys are waiting for her... When she finally arrived and started to fix people's beys, thoughts started to overwhelm her... First they were nice... then they started to become darker.

Should she tell Gingka about this? Yes... probably Gingka will forgive her... Oh... But how will she explain she liked the kiss? If Tsubasa tells Gingka she let Kyoya kiss her? Oh, oh... And the question is... why she felt so relaxed? And why she... it was just like she wished that all this time and now, when it happened, she embraced it. And now is obvious she wants it to happen again! That's her burning desire...

"No, no!" yelled Madoka and tightened in her hand that purple bey she was fixing. When Madoka realized she hurt the bey, she immediately put it down and continued her work. After about 3 hours, she finished fixing all the beys and went upstairs, where some customers were waiting. She went at the counter and gave some things to customers, and then she got some bey parts. Madoka looked really lost for a moment. Then she snapped to reality and noticed she was about to drop the parts she just got.

"Ok... who's next?" she asked, while she was about to turn. A voice spoken on a cheerful tone:

"I am. Do you give me a kiss, please?" Madoka smiled to see it was none other than Gingka, who had a big grin on his face. They went downstairs.

In this time, Hikaru arrived at home with the same big grin as Gingka. Hyoma told her he will sit in this town for a time. She put her jacket in the hanger then she stopped in the middle of the room. 'Um... What should I do now?' she thought. 'Eating, of course... I love eating.' So she walked towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge but a big surprise hit her: there's no food... Hikaru sighed. She was too lazy to go shopping and she cannot cook 'cause she doesn't know. Normally, she would ask Madoka for some help but... she was busy now.

"Ok... Time to try something new." she said as she slowly moved next to the cooker. Her expression was scared. "_**Tell the judge, please give me minimal...**_" Hikaru closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Normally, she mustn't think at Kyoya or that silly song they sang. "_**But I didn't mean to hurt him...**__"_Hikaru shook her head, trying to accept the reality. Of course, she was thinking at Hyoma but... that song is jumping and playing in her brain... She tried to set fire to a match. She lost her attention for a second and she got burnt. "Ouch!" she exclaimed and snuffed out the fire. Hikaru sighed.

She set fire to another match. She dropped it on the carpet, which took fire. Hikaru snapped to reality, quickly grabbed some water and extinguish the flame. She sighed again. She wanted to fry some potatoes. Let's see...

She peeled the potatoes... After she peeled them, they were a half of what they were first. Then grabbed the knife and started to cut. She cut off about three of her fingers... which started to bleed... she let them bleed... After she finished cutting... Don't get the wrong idea... You cannot say she 'cut', 'chopped', 'sliced' or 'diced' the potatoes... I think it was about to become a grating.

Then she threw the potatoes in the frying pan where she put a lot of oil. Of course... the potatoes where full of water and when they met the oil... Some blood also flowed from her fingers straight in the frying pan and on the chips...

After she finally finished everything... she crushed all the chips and had mashed potatoes now... with blood. She also didn't know what to do and threw some salt and pepper. She also added some ketchup. Hikaru looked at her creation and thought. She got some mayonnaise and some mustard and added.

Then she started to laugh. She strewed some sugar and some cinnamon. But it needs something more... Oh, yeah... the lemon skin. And that was Hikaru's nice and delicious depressing recipe... No, it wasn't depressing. She had really much fun making it. Hikaru didn't dare to eat it. She just threw it in the waste bin.

Her fingers were still bleeding... and yeah... now she had just a half of her carpet in the kitchen. Hikaru sat down on a chair and looked to the mess around her, until she heard a familiar chuckle. This scared Hikaru. She saw Kyoya leaning against a wall in her kitchen. She got up, looking shocked to him.

"Wait... You were here all this time? And how you got here?" she asked. Kyoya laughed.

"It was easy. I think you're hungry. Why don't you let me cook?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow and laughed quietly like she didn't understand what he said. Do you imagine Kyoya in the kitchen? He just smirked and walked towards her fridge. Kyoya got some eggs, milk and whip cream. Hikaru giggled and leant against a wall, crossing her arms. He opened her cupboard and smiled. "You have sweet biscuits! This changes everything!" exclaimed Kyoya getting that sweet biscuits. Then he got currants... and some coffee... Kyoya turned to Hikaru. "Well... now you have to boil the coffee..." Hikaru looked strange to him and accepted.

"But... how am I...?" Kyoya looked puzzled at her confused expression. He started to laugh.

"You mean... you never boiled coffee?" he asked making fun of her. Hikaru kept her confused and perplexed eyes, shaking her head. She had some doubts... should she add the water or the coffee first? _**Somebody tell me what I'm gonna do!**_ "Ok... first, you add some water with sugar. You add the coffee when it begins to boil." Hikaru nodded and did what Kyoya told her. But after this, an idea hit her brain.

She discretely looked at Kyoya, who was next to her, dicing some fruits. She smirked to him but he didn't notice. Hikaru slowly got the coffee pot and spilled the hot coffee on Kyoya, who closed his eyes and clenched his fist and his teeth, trying to do not scream 'cause it was so hot! Hikaru giggled.

When Kyoya finally opened his eyes and saw Hikaru spilled the coffee on him, he got angry.

"Hm... So you wanna play on the dirty side!" said Kyoya with a naughty smile on his face and threw the fruits he just cut at Hikaru, who tried to stay away and smiled to him. She also got the whip cream and threw it at Kyoya. And they started a battle with food. They were throwing with anything they were finding. They quickly became dirty and destroyed Hikaru's house. A lot of mashed food, combined with many, many fun! Until someone disturbed their... party.


	4. Chapter 4: Illusion

**Chapter 4:** Illusion

It was none other than Gingka, with Madoka and Hyoma next to him. Kyoya and Hikaru froze for some moments. Kyoya was about to throw with something at Hikaru when they entered. He slowly let it down and looked puzzled to them. Then he threw a malicious glance to Hyoma.

"What the hell is happening here?" asked Madoka. "You, guys, have to destroy everything when you are alone?" she continued snorting. Gingka raised an eyebrow while Hyoma looked confused at Hikaru.

"What have you done here, exactly?" asked Hyoma with a teasing tone in his voice, crossing his arms and waiting for an answer. Hikaru gaped to him. He noticed her fingers were red 'cause they were still bleeding. He quickly walked towards her and brought her hand closer to his eyes. "What's this? You are bleeding?" Kyoya rolled his eyes. "What did this annoying guy done to you?" This started to wind Kyoya up. He clenched his fist, trying to keep his anger away, 'cause it could get pretty messy!

Hyoma looked angrily to him while he just smirked. He slowly walked towards the hall. He stopped for some minutes in front of Madoka and stared at her. She stared at him with sadness in her eyes. He walked one step closer to her and whispered something at her ear. Madoka nodded, closing her eyes. Kyoya left, slightly pushing Madoka's shoulder with his shoulder. She kept her eyes closed until Gingka started to have some questions:

"What did he say?" he asked. Madoka didn't answer.

"Gingka... I wanna go home." she muttered with an ill voice after some moments.

* * *

><p>When she arrived home, Madoka went straight on her sofa. He pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and thought. She looked at the clock: <em>6.43 p.m. <em>She got up laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to relax... She looked at the ceiling 'cause she was nervous. She stole a glance at the clock: _6.46 p.m._

**Madoka's P.O.V.**

Oh, God... Why this Hikaru had to make these things so complicated? Damn it! Now I'm forced to... Hm... Maybe it isn't so complicated. Maybe it is easy at hell and I cannot realize. Maybe I can... do something unexpected. Whoa-? She's playing with fire! It's out of the question! Avril Lavigne sucks. It isn't sooo COMPLICATEEED. Well, maybe it is for her. Actually... I have to watch it. Kyoya, Kyoya, my beloved Kyoya... I know I should be kind cuz you know, bro... Hikaru is my friend. We cried and smiled together... She is always sharing nice songs with me... She is here when I need her... And... I'm stealing her boy... who actually she doesn't need. I cannot understand. Wait, wait, Madoka. Wake up! Who told you Kyoya is **her** boy? I mean... did something special happen between... them...? Cause actually between me and him happened something... But what about Gingka? He's sad and alone? Madoka... you are in trouble. Veeery, very big trouble. You, you, you, Madoka Amano, you are spinning around two boys! What would daddy say about this?

**End of Madoka's P.O.V.**

She looked at the clock again: _7.02 p.m._ She slowly closed her eyes and tried to calm down and relax. 'Maybe I can...' but before her brain could prepare the information, she already fell asleep. And she was sleeping so nice...

When she woke up, she was still there. She looked at the clock again: _8.11 p.m._ Madoka startled and quickly got up. She yawned and hurried up to leave her house 'cause she got business somewhere and she was a bit late.

* * *

><p>Outside was dark. She walked thoughts the streets until she arrived in a nice part of the park, where weren't any people. She waited there, rubbing her hands until someone's voice spoken from her behind: "So you finally came... You are courageous... Don't you know the lion can eat you if you are walking outside at night?" When Madoka turned and saw the person was Kyoya, who kept his promise to meet her there, she took her only chance...<p>

She quickly moved towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Kyoya didn't felt... surprised or impressed. He knew this is inevitable, so he just responded her by kissing her back. Even he wasn't used to kiss nice girls, he accustomed with Madoka. However, she broke first.

"So... you are here..." said Madoka while they were close enough that their foreheads were brushing.

"Yeah... I'm here."

* * *

><p>In this time, Hikaru solved the problem with her fingers and thought she has some moments to spend with her boyfriend so she, Hyoma and Gingka were outside for a walk, talking about beyblade, about their lives, about many things. Gingka was wondering where Madoka could be, cause she wasn't at home.<p>

Of course, Gingka had NO IDEA his girlfriend was just... enjoying Kyoya's lips. So they continued their walk. But Hikaru was feeling a bit... worried. She had no reason, but she felt something is happening. Like a kind of telepathy. She stopped, which made the guys look questioningly. She thought, biting her lip and staring at the ground. "Guys... where's Kyoya?" Hyoma sweat dropped.

"What do you care about him?" he asked, being nervous. Gingka looked suspiciously. Hikaru didn't care about them. She got the cell from her pocket and called Kyoya's number.

* * *

><p>About Kyoya and Madoka... I don't really know what they were doing. Kyoya was trying to talk with Madoka about the subject they had to talk, but Madoka seem to want a night of kisses. When Kyoya heard his cell, he said 'thanks, God' and answered. Madoka still tried to steal his attention and Kyoya was hardly staying away from her kisses to can talk.<p>

Kyoya: _Oh, yeah, I'm here for you._

Hikaru: _Kyoya? I'm Hikaru._

Kyoya: _Hikaru? Oh, hi. What's on?_

Hikaru:_ I was worried about you. What are you doing? Are you at home? Or, tell me you're ok. Did anything happen?_

Kyoya (on a surprised tone): _What?_ _Baby, tell me, who am I? I'm Kyoya. Do you know any lion in this town that can eat me? Seriously... I'm fine. What about you? _(on a lower tone) _Are you still bleeding? Did Hyoma calm down?_

Hikaru (giggling): _He's fine. He's with me. He is very angry 'cause you call me 'baby'. He-he._ (she heard Madoka getting angry because Kyoya is calling Hikaru 'baby') _But... who's with you? I hear..._

Kyoya (cutting her off, on a nervous voice): _Ah, ah... nothing. It was... nobody. Forget. I have to go... Bye. _

_Conversation end_

* * *

><p>"This guy is... I wonder why I care about him." said Hikaru in a huff.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stop, Madoka, stop! You misunderstood! I cannot... We are wandering from the subject!" tried Kyoya to calm Madoka down. He was trying so hard to keep her away... until he found a brilliant idea. He just simply yelled, like he usually does: STOP!" And she stopped.<p>

"Ok, my lady. I told you we have to talk about our agreement." Madoka looked at him with a determined expression and nodded."Good... did you...?" Madoka nodded at this. "But you? Did you...?" asked Madoka on a lower tone. Kyoya also nodded at this. Madoka gave him something like a ticket and whispered:

"Listen here: He's going next week, on Tuesday. Today is Saturday. I'm the only one who knows she is coming with him. I don't know why she doesn't want people to know... but I know I'd do the same. I think it is during about some weeks or a month, but I'm not sure. You can go with them. Everything is written here. Just give the ticket to the woman you see in the front of that house. She's old; she is about 70, so she doesn't know that she has to admit just two people: them. Take care... you will need to be patient. I know that's not your best quality... The address is also written on the card. Do not forget you have to arrive there after they do." Kyoya took the card and turned.

"And with this... we forgot everything ever happened. Starting now, I'm just the cold and unsupportable Kyoya you knew. And you are just the silly and cute Madoka who is fixing beys and cooking cakes. But be sure I'll not forget to pay this duty."

* * *

><p>When he arrived home, Kyoya went straight to his living room and searched for a book. He searched a lot, without any result... He searched and searched, until he saw a certain book behind his book shelves. He took it but he discovered more books like it. He got them all and put them on his table. He sat down and looked at the books, opening them several times.<p>

The first book's title was 'Cinderella'. It was icy blue with a damned girl drawn on it. The next was called 'Pinocchio', and following it were some books with stomach-turning titles like 'Snow-White', 'Ariel', 'Beauty and Beast' or 'Peter Pan'. Kyoya opened the first book and started to read. He read some phrases and then he closed the book, being ready to vomit. I mean... even he didn't read these stories when he was little, he knew that if a girl is clever, beautiful, poor and has two stepsisters who were wearing expansive dresses and were yelling to her... this means that girl will become a big hero, starting with nothing.

You see... this kind of stories hates Kyoya. They have lack of reality. Happy endings make him vomit. They are full of optimism... which makes them suck. It's like that girls are putting on airs, trying to impress him. The stories are unreal. In our lives, we always are sad. We break up, we are heartbroken, our family dies... There's no prince who can save us, appearing from nowhere and falling in love with us. There are... no happy lovebirds or happy children with their parents... living forever... happy. Yack. Princes and princesses are an illusion. My friend... princes are in a political fight for the kingdom cause they wanna have a lot of money and power... so do they care about princesses? Oh, c'mon... Wake up.

Can you talk about the magic of a kiss? C'mon... all they want is probably your money... and rarely this happens because they love your perfect photo model back. Women are marrying with princes because they will have a lot of expansive things and they will live in luxury... not because love. People are smart. They know that if they are using others they can rule the world.


	5. Chapter 5: Kyoya's wish for Hikaru

**Chapter 5: **Kyoya's wish for Hikaru

Kyoya sighed and threw himself on the bed in his bedroom. He got the card from his pocket and looked at it again. He sighed again and put it back in his pocket. Then he sat up and opened the drawer of his bedroom table, which was full of a lot of useless things... He got something like a black box for rings. He opened it, revealing a silver ring, which made him chuckle. "Mom... you suck if you let dad give you this." he said to himself, adopting a serious expression. "Oh, mom... maybe you should know... what I'm just going to do. Hah. I guess you had trouble with me... 'Cause maybe you didn't realize... but you are the one who made me weak. But I have to congratulate you if you and dad noticed this. And, mom... you know what? You are a slut."

Afterwards, he put the ring back and closed the drawer. He let himself fall in the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. Then he slowly turned his gaze to the window and saw a snow storm is raging.

'Oh, yeah. Is snowing. Of course, again... I hate snow and all those kids who are playing... and those happy teens who are also playing... Great. Dad... this reminds me about you. You are a loser! Hah. You always were buying me all the damned expansive things. You were trying to become someone you are not. You thought you can own me! But you were wrong if you thought you can buy me with some... Who you think you're fooling? Hah. That ended really nice, right? You never knew me enough. Ah, but I forgot... you didn't know me. Ironic, right? My little friend... oh, oh, oh, my little old friend... Are you still alive? Are you here? Or did you left on Kepler 22-B?'

He saw someone playing with snow in front of his house. "Hey, hey, you little angel! Where the heck do you think you are?" and with this he got up and walked straight outside to see who is daring to come there!

'That's Yu, who is playing with Gingka!" he said opening the entrance door and getting out. He looked everywhere around him. "Get out, Yu! I know you are there! Wait, wait, and just do not throw with snow! And do not touch me!" He looked everywhere suspiciously and then he sighed. Kyoya suddenly scold himself: "Who do you think you're fooling, Kyoya? Outside is dark and it's snowy... and you're white now... and you think someone is playing here? Seriously... Why the hell I'm not thinking?"

He slowly walked thought the snow, without having a certain destination, looking everywhere with indifference. He cast a glance at the sky: blank. He cast a glance at the ground: blank. Nothing. Everything was blank and boring. He felt something hitting his shoulder. He sweat dropped and continued his way. He felt it again... he continued his way with indifference. But when he felt it again, he got mad and stopped. "I swear I'll kill the damned guy who is throwing with snow! Remember my name in your nightmares!" he yelled looking everywhere around him.

Kyoya sweat dropped again, wanting to continue walking, but he heard a small sound behind him. He tried to turn, but he felt something again. This time it was different. It was something cold, but it wasn't snow. And how could someone hit him at his neck? They know they will be dead.

"So the strange depressed annoying guy is sentimental now?" Kyoya startled but he didn't turn 'cause he couldn't... for two reasons: 1. He knew that voice; 2. He felt someone's arms wrapped around his neck... and he felt something next to his head.

"Do not touch me. And... How many kilos do you have? 'Cause my back is... ow." he said on a cold tone. He heard a laugh from behind.

"Um... Are you sad? Angry? Depressed? Disappointed? Heartbroken? Confused? Frustrated? Lost?"

"What can you understand? I feel... a bit... I wanna have fun, I wanna have adventure, and I wanna lose my mind..." he explained on a lost voice. He startled as he felt a soft touch on his cheek. This just let him dumbstruck... It was what he thought it was? Oh, no... No, no, no...

"Stop, Hikaru, stop! Who the hell do you think you are? I cannot recognize you! You just kissed my check? I want a clarification!" he scolded her, while she just giggled.

"Oh, c'mon... I know you feel... lost, not numb. You cannot feel anyone beside you, right? And I'm in a good mood. Let's do something crazy. I'm having fun when you are with me. You make me smile, he-he. And moreover, Hyoma isn't having fun with me... Yeah, yeah... Beyblade and, you know... boys." Kyoya was puzzled. I mean... seriously, he made her smile? Kyoya usually makes people cry or something like this...

"Something... crazy? Like a... sleepless night with... (he became interested in that idea) no sleeping like a log? But in our crazy... rock way?" he muttered. Hikaru removed her arms from his neck and moved in front of him, nodding as the smile started to cover her face. "You're right." she answered while took his arm and pulled him somewhere.

Until they arrived in an unmerciful place, which Kyoya recognized and loved: her house, where they had so much fun!

They had entered while Hikaru went towards her bedroom and turned on her speakers and her crazy playlists. Kyoya giggled and soon, he heard loud rap rock music getting out from her speakers. He raised an eyebrow as Hikaru threw him a bottle of something. He didn't know what it was, so he just drank without questions. And so... they started having fun all night. They woke up some neighbors... maybe more... they didn't care.

They did a lot of things... battle with pillows, they hummed rock music, they ate chocolate until they started to vomit, they ran thought the house, they threw one each other on the window, straight in the cold snow, they slammed the door in their faces like they didn't care when their neighbors came to reprove them that they have to etc and etc not to rock parties at night, they danced until they fell down, they just partied and lived their lives... until... 4 o'clock in the morning?

So, he was preparing to leave... Everything was normal... He opened the entrance door, smiling to her, who saw him to the door. "Well, I guess it was nice and, you know... things like this and..." he said on an open voice. She smiled back to him and a white silence covered the room.

Kyoya smirked, got closer to her and whispered at her ear:

"Sweet nightmares... Hope I'll be there too, eating you... slowly... enjoying you..." He started to laugh in a rude way. Kyoya suddenly got back his serious expression and slowly got out.

"What the heck was this?" wondered Hikaru scratching her hair. She burst out laughing and closed the door. "Sweet nightmares, huh? That's the true Kyoya I know."

Hikaru walked towards her room in a very slowly pace, staring at the floor."Then... I guess... Sweet nightmares, Kyoya. You'd always find a way to make things dark... You'd always find something wrong in everything... But... (she stopped) You are a good person... but you're not showing it. (she continued walking) But, you know what? You made me realize one thing which is very important... I don't know what I'd do... if you'd come one day... and say it's over. I'm wondering... what I'd do... (she felt a keen and brief pain in her heart, which made her startle) Damn you. That's what I worth if I'm wondering about stupid things. (she felt that pain is returning and becoming deeper, so she stopped and put her hand at her chest) Stop it already, Kyoya. I understood, I understood. I know, I know, just stop, you don't have to... do this... to me, especially. Kyoya, my friend? What the heck can he understand about friendship, and why the heck I went to that party? Before that I had absolutely no damned connection with him. And now, surprise, I'm having parties with him, and, moreover, I'm having twinges in my heart because of him... perfect."

She entered her room and threw herself on the bed. But she didn't sit like that for too long. She saw something unfamiliar on her carpet, so she got up and picked it. It was something like a gray necklace, which she quickly recognized. She startled and looked with interest at it. "Hm..." Then she realized all the mess around her and sighed. She was too tired. It was 4 o'clock and she was yawning.

Hikaru just smiled at Kyoya's necklace and lay on the bed. She fell asleep with the necklace on her chest, with her light lit. Well, she didn't sleep too much, 'cause she had a nightmare...

She dreamt she was in the jungle, but it was a bit weird... there was a sea... and it was rainy. She was walking, and then she started to run, because someone or something was scaring her. She was running, and running in nowhere, and everything was becoming deeper and deeper, and she was losing herself in the darkness... there was a light with she was following, but it was becoming further and further.

Until someone pushed her in the left side of herself, and everything disappeared. She found herself lain on the floor in a big empty room, which was very bright. She slowly got up and looked everywhere around her. There was no door, just a little window, which she opened, getting out.

Outside, the weather was hot. She saw a long alley, where she started to walk. There wasn't anything around her, just that big alley. The dark and the white silence started to cover her small world, and she found herself again in that awful dark, where she was running to a light, in nowhere.

Well, this time she reached the light, but it was too late. The wild creature which was following her finally caught her. Her heart started to beat like a drum and her knees were weak. She closed her eyes, letting that strange animal eat her. Well, she didn't feel anything. She waited and waited, and waited for the end, but it wasn't coming, so she started to yell, opening her eyes, because she was tired of waiting:

"Eat me before I'm going mad!" But a big surprise hit her: There was no one there. She looked puzzled around her and sighed, changing her eyes' attention to the ground, but when she brought up her chin and her gaze, she suffered a shock: that animal was in front of her, just at 10 centimeters away from her face. She wasn't sure, cause dreams are forgetting quickly, but she thought that animal said "Hi, baby" to her.

Well, the shock was so big, that she fainted at seeing again that creature. As an unexpected move, the animal didn't eat her. The beast started to smell her.

She wasn't sure what that animal was... It seemed to be a lion, but it could be a tiger...

As the beast smelled her, the darkness quickly disappeared, and the beast melted away (Me: What kind of nightmare... o.O) Well, she woke up again, finding herself still on that alley. Hikaru walked in nowhere, hoping maybe she will find an escaping door.

She felt a touch on her shoulder, which made her startle and slowly turn around... Of course, there was no one behind her, so the fear started to overwhelm her again. If that animal is there, with her? Watching her? Watching her moves, her behavior... She heard a terrible scream... and then she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6: Chikako

**Chapter 6:** Chikako

Kyoya looked around: a big garden with a big black fence around it. Kyoya opened the gate and entered. It was a big alley where two guards were sitting in snow. He observed two big fountains on the right and left side of the alley. The guards looked malicious to Kyoya, who answered them by throwing back the same malicious glance and continued his way on the alley. It was long and Kyoya walked until he saw a big house. It was like a palace, it had about 10 or 11 floors.

Kyoya saw the old woman that Madoka told him about. She was staring with indifference at him. Kyoya just showed her the card that Madoka gave him and the woman let him enter that house.

It was a large drawing-room. It was so large that it looked to be empty at the first impression. Kyoya observed that are some stairs in the left and the right part of the room. The floor was covered by golden grit stone; the ceiling and the walls, too. There wasn't any furniture. On the right side was a small door. The room was like the hall of an imperial palace; everything was elegant and colored in red and golden, including the stairs, which had a red carpet on them and were large.

Kyoya saw a young woman descending the stairs. She wasn't really young. Kyoya gave her about 35 years. She was dressed in a nice red short skirt and a green T-shirt. Her hair was straight and of a kind of black with a lot of red locks of hair. Kyoya recognized some people waiting in the corner of the room, next to that small door so he quickly walked towards them and waited, too.

That woman walked towards them grinning with a youthful attitude. "Oh, thanks God you are here! (She noticed Kyoya was there) Oh, you are three now? I think Eiko forgot to tell me about this. She's old... very old... (To Kyoya) Anyway, what's your name?" Kyoya faked a smile and answered. The people in front of Kyoya turned and looked shocked.

"Oh, nice to meet you. My name is Chikako. I'm a princess and this is my palace, where I'm living with my husband and with my children. (Showing him the people in front of him) They are Hikaru and Hyoma, who are here for the same reason as you. Oh, by the way, come on, you have to meet my children."

They went on the first floor. There was a long hall, with ten doors on the left side. Chikako opened the first door. The room was big and dirty, with black walls, ceiling, furniture and floor. A blonde boy was thrown on the bed, staring at the ceiling with his headphones on his ears. He didn't notice anything and continued to stare at the ceiling with a nervous and bored expression. Chikako closed the door.

"He's my son, Nori. He's 9 and I adopted him when he was 2. He is pesimist and gloomy and he loves darkness and black color. Nori is always sitting in his room, with no light, with his headphones on his ears, listening to rock or metal music." Then they walked to the next door, which Chikako opened.

This time the room was colored in bright colors. The walls were yellow with red swirls and the ceiling was pink. On the floor they observed a red carpet. In the room was a nice girl with blue hair tied in two ponytails. She was playing with some dolls on the carpet, next to her bed and her TV. Her mother closed the door.

"She's my daughter, Mizuki. She is optimist, not like Nori. She loves the sun and the bright colors and she's very cheerful. Mizuki is always playing and she's very good and quiet. She's 6 and I adopted her when she was 1."

In the next room were two children: a girl and a boy. The girl had green eyes and purple hair while the boy had the opposite, green hair and purple eyes. The room was big, with two beds; actually, there was two of everything: two carpets, two TVs, two windows etc; everything was colored in contrasts.

"Oh, they are twins: Masami is the girl and Masumi is the boy. They are both 7 and cannot live one without each other and they are opposites: he's very nice and warm while she's cold and mean. I adopted them when they were born. Their mother had a complication when she gave birth to them, and she died. They don't have a natural father, they are children made in flowers, their mother was 19 and their father was probably a simple stranger."

The next room wasn't special: white walls, white ceiling and parquet. It was a tall boy, but it didn't seem to be Japanese, because of his eyes and his hair. He looked to be Chinese. He was sad, crying on his bed, but Chikako didn't matter.

"He's Kang; he's born in Manchuria but he grew in Sweden since he was 4. Now he's 12. I don't know why he's crying, I don't know his past very well, and I just adopted him because I took pity on him. Kang is always sad, I don't know why. I tried to talk with him about that, but he's avoiding this type of conversation. Well, this is ironic 'cause actually his name means 'happy'."

The next room was filled with simplicity: simple colors, simple furniture, and a simple girl was standing and looking on the window, and smiled when she saw her mother. She had brown hair tied in a loop and blue eyes. She said 'hi' to Chikako and continued looking on the window.

"This is my natural daughter, Satsuki. She's 14." Kyoya raised an eyebrow at this. "She's very simple, trouble-free. We often call her 'Mi' because it is a simple name, like her personality. She doesn't need expansive things and she's just smiling... always. Satsuki is quiet and she thinks she doesn't need a boyfriend to feel complete. Moreover, she hates boys; she thinks they are stupid. And here's where we stop. The next room is a bathroom, and the others are store rooms, living rooms or study rooms. Ok, let's go on the next floor."

The next floor also had ten rooms; Chikako opened the second room, revealing a big room with blue walls. Everything was colored in blue and white, including the bed, carpet and furniture. In the corner of the room was sitting a nice girl with pink hair, which was writing something, leant against the corner. Her gaze didn't move, but she seemed to notice her mother opened her door.

"Her name is Izumi and she's also adopted. She's 11 and she's a loner: she loves reading and writing stories, especially romance, fantasy and sci-fi genres. She's intelligent and she is very mature. She is very cold and she hates when someone is hugging or touching her. She often hates people; she says people are boring and irritating her. Izumi is quiet but strong. And she has Apeirophobia and Arythmophobia, she is afraid of infinity and of not having rhythm. She also has Bufonophobia, she's afraid at hell of toads. People say she's strange because she has thee phobias and she's a loner and she likes things which kids and teens usually hate or dislike. Oh, yeah, she hates bugs. She's not afraid of them, but she hates them."

They walked towards the next door and Kyoya ran out of patience. Well, patience isn't his quality. 'How many children does this woman have? Seriously... 7 kids and seems we will meet more? I'd lose my mind with 7 kids, even as a father. No, I'd lose my mind with 1 kid... I hate kids.' thought Kyoya.

The next room was locked and you could hear loud music hitting you when trying to open it.

"Keichiro, get out now! And stop with that annoying music! Oh, sorry, I don't think you will meet my son very soon. He's my first natural child and he's very annoying. He's 16, and the oldest child, but he said he don't wanna take care of his brothers and sisters, because he says he hates them." Kyoya smirked. 'I think I like this guy.'

"Well, Sayuri and Itsuki are at the park, they are playing. But they know about you, I think they know you, Hikaru, so there isn't any problem."

They went on the next floor, which was different. There was a big dinning-room, no halls, no nothing, just a small door in the right part. There was a big, long table with many chairs. The furniture was white, with a lot of expansive statues made by silver or gold. On the floor there was a red carpet.

"Here's our dinning-room. We are dinning here at 7 o'clock every afternoon, no exceptions. Oh, and your rooms are on the next floor. In the other floors are rooms which we rarely use. The kitchen is downstairs. There we are **just cooking** the food. Well, it's late. I think my husband is in the drawing-room. We have to go. Bye."

They went downstairs, where, it was right, Chikako's husband was waiting. It was a tall man with a warm expression and eyes. He smiled as his and his wife's gazes met. They had a long kiss (Well, this made Kyoya, Hikaru and Hyoma sweat drop cause... man, it was... If you'd say exaggerate it wasn't enough) "Ok, kids... Bye. We are coming in March or April. I hope everything will be fine. I trust you. The other women were running, falling in love with the guards, drinking all my beer, wanting a lot of money, they were eavesdropping when important people were coming here, and, moreover, they were jealousy of my status. So teens are ten times better." said Chikako and put on her fur coat while her husband put on his overcoat; both were hung in the hanger next to the big door. Then they both left, and the silence embraced the palace, letting that teens confused in the middle of the drawing-room.

"And... now what? We are here with 8 children for 3 months? No, with 10 children? Oh My God... When I accepted this I didn't thought I will..." moaned Hyoma, looking worried. Hikaru didn't observe him and pulled Kyoya's to the kitchen, where she closed the door and had a discussion with him.

The kitchen wasn't really big.

"What the heck are you doing here?" asked Hikaru on a reproving voice. Kyoya took a deep breath.

"Actually... maybe you cannot believe, but I'm here for a dare..." said Kyoya, looking bored to her. Hikaru seemed to be surprised, but she didn't ask anything. "Look, Hikaru... I didn't know it's about **10** children... Now I'm trying to survive... So you can be supportive! For me, ok?"

* * *

><p>"Ok, so these are our rooms?" asked Hikaru, looking around with indifference, with an unsatisfied expression. She opened the door of a room and threw her bag on the bed. She sighed and looked around. A normal room. Nothing more. "What a misery."<p>

"Oh, yeah, you're right. And when you think what a room that girl had." said Hyoma as he opened the door of the next room. Well, Kyoya just took his room without any comments. He tried to rest, but he didn't know... what some big surprises he will endure... and he cannot faint... Hikaru entered his room slamming the door.

"C'mon... we are busy. We have kids... we have to introduce ourselves and wait for Itsuki and Sayuri. Lunch is in three hours. I know it's weird... but you can be supportive for me, ok?" Kyoya sighed and followed Hikaru. They introduced their selves, and everyone had a friendly attitude with them, excepting Keichiro, who was just like Kyoya.

Afterwards, Hyoma had to go to get something from the store room while Kyoya and Hikaru were thinking how they can cook a lunch for ten people... They were making suggestion, sitting in the kitchen, looking puzzled everywhere. An old but strong voice spoken suddenly:

"May I help you? I see you have some trouble... Chikako was a 'genius' to employee some teens!"


	7. Chapter 7: Feeling ill

**Chapter 7: **Feeling ill

Hikaru and Kyoya looked surprised to see the old woman who was standing there, in snow, in the front of the house when they arrived. They remembered her name was Eiko. Well, they looked puzzled at her. Ironic, she had warm but cold emerald green eyes. Hikaru and Kyoya gave nudges one to each other, looking very puzzled, gaping to the old woman who started to work hardly. They were following her moves with their puzzled, confused eyes. "Kyoya... She's our nightmare which became true..." whispered Hikaru to Kyoya, but still following Eiko's moves. Kyoya nodded, without changing his gaze. "Oh, yeah... You're right. I don't know why, but I agree."

Hyoma entered the room. "Hey, guys, what's...?" Before he could continued his sentence, Kyoya put his hand at Hyoma's mouth, showing him the old woman with a big ass, who started to cook with so much dynamicity. Hyoma joined their gaping and looking puzzled club, but Kyoya didn't remove his hand.

They stood like that for a long time, until she finished. When they saw that food, they gave nudges one to the other again. "Hikaru... After I escape, I promise I will give twenty dollars to poor people." whispered Kyoya, still keeping his eyes' attention at that food. 'Me too." she answered.

Those two children came in time for the lunch, so they had it, but... as Kyoya, Hikaru and Hyoma weren't familiar with the rules of the house, they were wondering why Eiko was fetching the food to the kids, in their own rooms. Well, Eiko explained them that they are having just the dinner in the dinning-room. But, as she knows very well everyone, when no one's at home, they forget about rules. The teens looked happy to see now they can forget about having dinner in family... Yack.

So, they ate where they wanted... then they had to make the beds... Anyway, a lot of things which don't really worth to be described. Anyway, at the end of the day they were over.

* * *

><p>Kyoya threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. He thought about that woman and started to chuckle. Then he thought why the heck he accepted that dare... Then Madoka's face appeared in his mind, but he quickly erased it. Afterwards, he remembered about some crazy things he did with Hikaru... he tried to erase that, too, but he gave it up because he was too tired. He slowly fell asleep.<p>

It was about 10 o'clock when he went to bed. A sudden violent knocking on the door woke him in the middle of the night. He heard someone yelling:

"Kyoya! Kyoya, open the door! Quickly! Kyoya!" He sighed, got up and flicked on the light. "What my f****d mother... I took care of ten children today and I cannot even sleep? If this means to be a nanny then I'm taking compassion on mothers..." His eyes weren't adapted with that bright light and his brain was just a half woken, so he wasn't sure what was happening. Kyoya slowly opened the door, rubbing his eyes, to see Hikaru hurrying to enter the room and close the door. Kyoya scratched the back of his head. Hikaru looked to be terrified... she hugged him, but Kyoya was very, very... very sleepy to have any reaction. He let her hug him and just pushed her slightly after some seconds.

"What's going on? And what's the clock? And why you look like you just saw a ghost?" he asked peering about and trying to understand what's happening. He put his hand on her forehead. "You are burning. What the heck happened?" Hikaru was biting her nails nervously. Her eyes were scared, and she was shivering. She had no control; she was ready to kill anyone just to keep herself safe. She was looking like she lived a trauma.

"I... I saw a lion..." she whispered, stuttering. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"And... what's with that? On TV are often lions... they are some amazing animals." he asked on a questioningly voice. "They are strong, big, beautiful, wild..." Kyoya could've enumerated many more qualities of lions, but Hikaru's terrified expression made somehow his words remain stuck in his neck.

"It was a big one... a real one... I saw it in my room... it whispered... 'Hi, baby...'" she dared to say as she hugged him again. Kyoya laughed on a puzzled way, pushing her again.

"What? Are you on the fritz? Did that woman give you milk with cocaine?" he asked making fun of her.

"It's not funny! May I sleep here for this night?" muttered Hikaru, Kyoya looked questioningly and nodded. Hikaru threw herself on Kyoya's bed, while he went towards the door. "Well... Then I'm going to sleep there... with the... 'lion'... I guess so..." said Kyoya, trying to control himself from laughing, cursing to himself on a low voice. But Hikaru's voice stopped him: "No, wait!" He looked questioningly. "Stay here." Kyoya smirked at this.

"Why don't you go to sleep with Hyoma, then?" This made Hikaru startle and blush. I mean... he was right, bro... "Well, I just..."

"You what?" he asked on a teasing tone, waiting for an answer. "Don't tell me you are here because you thought I will be nice with you, because I will not." Well... this time Kyoya caught her. She had no reply left for this. She had no reason to choose Kyoya when Hyoma was there! You heard it, no reason! Well, maybe she had some reasons... "You know what? Lump it. Do not continue your sentence." said Kyoya as he lay next to her.

Hikaru screamed again. "What the hell..." said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, save me! Do not let the lion eat me!" with this Kyoya got angry. He got up and pulled Hikaru with him. Kyoya started to yell:

"Go and face the lion right now cause it is just your imagination!" Hikaru retreated behind him.

"I'm afraid! No!" Kyoya sighed. "I should've known... you aren't strong enough to face your imagination or your fear." He lay on the bed and looked at her. "Come here..." he told her. Hikaru lay next to him, and Kyoya started the discussion:

"What's with the hallucinations?" Hikaru sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know... I dreamt something in that night... I dreamt a lion, which was following to eat me. I was running... anyway, a long story. And now I see that lion everywhere. I think I'm sick. It is saying... 'Hi, baby' to me. Just like in my dream... It is calling me..." Kyoya looked sad at her.

"Is... it here?" he muttered. Hikaru nodded. Kyoya sighed. "Oh, yeah, here we are again. I promised I will not be nice and I am just being. Hah. Close your eyes... (as Kyoya saw she closed her eyes, he continued) imagine you are in a night club... It is five o'clock in the morning... You are dancing... drinking beer... and partying... Hikaru cut him off: "Are you there, too?" This surprised Kyoya. "If you'd like... then yes." She smiled, without opening her eyes and snuggled in Kyoya. He continued:

"The rock music was roaring..." Hikaru cut him off: "Kyoya... I hear the lion. It is calling me... I can hear it... Baby! Run... I cannot see it... but I can hear it... It is roaring..." Kyoya took a deep breathe as he saw Hikaru opened her eyes and she was looking scared everywhere around her. "Kyoya... I'm afraid... of sleeping alone, in the dark. I'm afraid I can... die, there, in the dark, with no one around me. (she started to lose her hope) "Kyoya, do not let the lion eat me! Make it disappear, Kyoya! Do something! Please, Kyoya, do something! It's terrible to... It smells me! I heard its voice... it is eating me with its words... slowly... enjoying me... I feel so... little and..." Kyoya stopped her:

"Stop the hell because I heard enough! No, I heard too much already! I cannot do anything, ok? I can just... feel like an idiot because I cannot do anything." Hikaru nodded looking at the ceiling with a little smile on her face.

"I know... I also feel like an idiot because I'm asking you to comfort me. Ok, it's weird. I know. It's very weird. Very, very weird. I'm here, next to you and feel weird, ok?" Kyoya smirked.

"Me too. I feel weird that you are here. Very, very, very... very. Very weird." Hikaru seemed to remember about something which made her giggle.

"When I was little... I was playing with boys and... dad hated this and... he was always beating me but I... never stopped. He said girls have to be girls and they have to... play with dolls and... be delicate and cheerful because... they will have to marry but I... never listened to him and I was so angry... because he said I mustn't play like boys that one day... I... told a big boy to... draw a tattoo on my waist and... dad beat me terrible, but I... was laughing because dad had nothing left to do... because the tattoo was already drawn and... I'm not regretting this." Kyoya laughed at this.

"You mean you have a tattoo on your waist?" Hikaru looked at him, nodding. "Wanna see?" Kyoya widened his eyes and shook his head several times. Well, he had his heart set against seeing her tattoo; even it quickened his pulse a bit. "No, no, no, I saw... enough." he said trying to control his laugh. Hikaru giggled and sat up. "Then I guess you wanna see the tattoo on my shoulder." she scared him. Kyoya sat up and acted nervously. "You have another tattoo on your shoulder? You gotta be kidding me!" he asked, looking like he wasn't sure he heard what she said. Hikaru nodded like it was a normal thing. "Wait, Hikaru, I hope you'll not going to show me your tattoo..." Hikaru looked questioningly. "Why?" This made Kyoya sweat drop and he started to explain her on a tired voice: "Because I'm a boy, ok, and I'm not a girl, so I'm going to be very embarrassed if you're going to take your shirt off and show me your back, ok?"

Hikaru burst into laughing with this. "Well, hard cheese!... You bet your ass! Why? I have a really nice back. I know you wanna see it." she boasted. Kyoya felt abused... "You are a slut, you knew it?" he said, trying to keep himself away from her. Hikaru sweat dropped, feeling a bit angry and tired of Kyoya. She just took off her jacket then her shirt, showing him her tattoo. "Look. It's not a big deal." she whispered turning around. Well, for Kyoya was a big deal to see her in... brassiere. He examined her tattoo. It was located on her right shoulder. It was a black dragon with red flames around itself, just like it was burning. You had the impression it was crying for help, because of the vertical position of his body. "Nice..." muttered Kyoya. Then he looked at the tattoo on her waist: it was another black dragon, this time in a horizontal position, with some swirls around it.

"Oh, God... Bless me! Hikaru... You rock. I think it hurt you very much." Hikaru looked bored to him, somehow amused. "Maybe, but I'm not regretting, I told you. Even those boys were about 20, they were just some... you know... Tom, Dick and Harry, and they were working with tools which weren't sterile... it was ok. Well, the skin on my waist recovered hardly, but when I drew the tattoo on my shoulder, I was older, and it was in a salon, so the skin recovered more quickly. Well, it hurt, that's true."

Someone entered the room in a crazy pace. Kyoya and Hikaru looked with indifference to see Izumi hurrying to enter his room. Just like Hikaru did. She let out a short exclaiming phrase: "Ah!" as she saw Hikaru with no shirt on. Well, I guess she didn't really notice that, until she started wondering why the heck Izumi was staring so puzzled at them two. She startled and quickly put on her t-shirt. Izumi was panting. "You were about to have...?" she asked. Kyoya and Hikaru looked one at each other with the corner of the eye, smirking. "No... Hopeless!" they both exclaimed on an amused voice. Izumi panted even more and walked towards them two. "Good. Cause I will sleep here for this night. I saw a spider." she said as she lay down between them two. Kyoya and Hikaru looked puzzled at her and lay, too. They were too tired for questions or answers, so let it be there... Well, the scenery was nice. Him sleeping in the left side of the bed while she holding Izumi, making her safe of spiders or toads, or anything she could fear. Izumi suddenly broke the silence: "Did you sweep off one each others feet?" They looked puzzled at Izumi. "Yeah. Last week. Why?"asked Hikaru looking questioningly. Izumi laughed. "Just wondering. I read that if this happens, those people are completely and suddenly falling in love." Kyoya and Hikaru laughed very loudly. "That's the most ridiculous thing that I ever heard!" they exclaimed. Kyoya explained a simple theory of his:

"Yeah, more than this, Hikaru and I are almost same personalities. We are both strong and we are both keeping our ideas, never giving up. We both love adventure and challenges. Everyone knows that people with same personalities are rejecting one each other. This means opposites are attracting. Everything has logic. Hah." Hikaru admitted this. Izumi giggled and closed her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I think you can understand one each other, right? Anyway, good night." Hikaru and Kyoya looked pissed off one at each other and sweat dropped.

"Kyoya..." whispered Hikaru. "Yeah..." he answered on a low tone. "Good night." Kyoya stole a puzzled glance at her, while she smiled to him and looked at the ceiling. "Good night, Hikaru. Yeah. Good night. Hah. Hikaru... after this, could I never see you again?" he whispered. Izumi giggled at this. Hikaru kept quiet for a while. "No."

* * *

><p>In the next morning, all the children, including Eiko and them, had the breakfast in the dinning-room. Well, everyone was sitting on the chairs, eating... I don't know what that was. Well, they were quiet.<p>

Hikaru was standing leant against a wall, with her arms crossed, looking at the floor. She was feeling terrible. She looked a bit around the room and sighed.

She suddenly ran out of the room.

She went to the bathroom and vomited everything she ate in that morning.

She went to her bedroom and lay on the bed. She was so tired, but she couldn't sleep, because, even she was tired, she was restless. But when she was getting up, she was feeling her blood stops flowing so she was just... there, lain on the bed, with her eyes closed. Hikaru heard that lion again.

"What do you want?" she asked. The lion just chuckled. "You. But I think you knew it." Hikaru sighed as she got up and looked at her hallucination with anger. "Go away in this second!" she yelled as she threw with a book she got from the table. Her illusion disappeared and appeared behind her. Hikaru turned and started to cry. "Go away! Please, go away... Go away..." The lion disappeared again and Hikaru looked everywhere worried. She breathed freely, looking at the ground, but when she brought her gaze up, she and the lion met again. Hikaru closed her eyes and put her hand at her chest. Her heart was beating like a drum. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes after that big shock.

Hikaru didn't see the lion anymore. Kyoya entered her room. She quickly brushed away her tears and faked a smile. She saw Kyoya had a kind of cup. "Look. Drink some tea. It helps the nervous system." Hikaru refused. "Did you eat anything in this morning?" Hikaru looked at him with indifference and crossed her arms. "Just some bread with butter very quickly." Kyoya looked sad as he saw Hikaru is slowly retreating and her attention was stolen by something behind him. Kyoya let the cup on her table. "Are you alright? Damn it. Who do you think you're fooling, Kyoya? Of course she's not alright."

He put his hand on her forehead: fever. "Do you feel dizzy?" Hikaru nodded. Then he put his hand on her cheek: burning. "Go and lie back for some minutes. I'll tell Hyoma come here for you, ok?" Hikaru nodded with her ill expression.

* * *

><p>Kyoya watched with indifference and somehow sadness that mawkish scene... of Hyoma and Hikaru hugging. He sighed and walked away, slowly, slowly, taking it very, very slowly. He started to talk to himself:<p>

"Sorry because... that's my knee-jerk reaction but I couldn't help laughing in my heart... I never laughed like this, so thanks. Even you are doing just what your boat flows, you are crazy and I love this. And you have a tattoo on your waist... Man... And even you are poisonous for me, and even you are blind and even you don't care about the fact that your mother made you so beautiful, you sure are crazy. You are crazy, you heard it? Crazy! You need some mental support! Well, I don't know what you're expecting. Your father was crazy if he beat you because you were like a boy. I think he should've been proud. Men often want sons, not daughters. Right? So, I think you are crazy because your father. Well, actually, I'm crazy because of you, not because my mother or my father. You are the one who made me crazy. I think this is becoming interesting..."


	8. Chapter 8: Hikaru's true disease

**Chapter 8:** Hikaru's true disease

Some weeks passed and one morning, Kyoya and Hyoma heard Hikaru screaming from the bathroom. They went there and slowly opened the door. Kyoya burst into laughing while Hyoma slowly retreated.

"Why are you laughing? Is it what I think is it?" asked Hikaru worried. Kyoya didn't stop laughing, while Hyoma walked away slowly with a scared expression. "Oh, yeah, run like a coward you are..." yelled Kyoya to Hyoma. "Mr... You look nice!" he spat as he turned to her. Hikaru sweat dropped. "Is it what I think it is?" she asked. Kyoya smirked and examined her. "Yep." he simply answered. "But... how? It cannot be possible." said Hikaru sighing. Kyoya thought a bit... until he found the answer:

"Can't you understand? Coughing, no appetite, fever, vomiting, tiredness... and some complications like... and... Yes! Hallucinations were a complication which is usually appearing at teens and adults. And yes... your ears were itching because there appeared the first boils... If these symptoms appeared this means they know why, so... Exactly! Chicken pox! Nothing more." Hikaru looked shocked to Kyoya, who smirked to see her with so many boils on her skin. She smiled and breathed freely. "Thanks God that lion will disappear soon."

"But... You know you mustn't scratch... right? Look..." He showed her a scar on his arm. "Isn't it nice? I got it when I had chicken pox. I think I was 6... Well, I was lucky. But you aren't. Chicken pox at teens and adults is dangerous. So if you're not alright, tell me and we are going to the hospital in the next second." Hikaru nodded.

"But... where's Hyoma? Am I looking so terrible?" she asked, looking around for him. Kyoya chuckled. "Well, Hyoma never caught chicken pox, so he is running like a... Yeah, yeah... Well, I guess you should stand in your room until I ask the children if they ever had chicken pox. I'll send Hyoma to the doctor, then to the pharmacy. Um... Mom was smearing something, like oatmeal, I don't remember exactly, on my skin but at this moment I cannot do this, cause I'd make Hyoma green-eyed so..." Before he could continue his sentence, Hikaru said:

"Why you cannot?" she retorted. "If you tried to say I'm not letting you, then you can be sure I do. And I don't care what Hyoma says. That's my health and my body." This let Kyoya a bit speechless, just like his words got trapped in his neck, but he finally rescued them: "Well, then... o-k... No... pro-blem... it's not like I'd be afraid... I already saw your back... What could I be afraid of?" he tried to fool her. Well, it was noticeable he was very nervous hearing that.

* * *

><p>Well, of course, when Kyoya asked everyone about that, they all said 'yes' probably because when one caught chicken pox, the others automatically caught it, too. He was walking towards Hyoma's room, when he saw Masumi walking towards him, with a shit-eating grin on his face, on an energetic pace. Kyoya stopped and looked surprised, widening his eyes.<p>

"Hey, Yo-yo!" Kyoya sweat dropped at this, swallowing all the curses he was about to throw at Masumi. It was hard to hold back his anger at hearing that. "Take care who you are calling 'Yo-yo'! You are just like Yu." he protested. Masumi looked puzzled with his purple big filled of questions eyes, stuck in an undeveloped world. "Who's Yu?" he asked. Kyoya sighed as having Yu's childish figure in his mind. "Well... Forget. Whatever, I'm busy so hurry up." Masumi started to bit his lips. Kyoya sweat dropped and leant to him. Masumi whispered something at his ear: "I meet Megumi today at park." Kyoya adopted his normal position and looked puzzled. Masumi sweat dropped. "You know... Valentine's Day is coming... Um... I was just wondering if you can give me an advice. I think you have a girlfriend. How did you confess her?" Kyoya started to laugh like he never did before. "So you tell me you are dating girls starting 7?" he asked, being very amused. Masumi looked shocked to him.

"You never dated a girl, you mean?" Kyoya stopped laughing. "What do you care? Well, I can admit that... nothing. Forget. Lump it." he said, being very obvious he didn't really want to say that thing he was about to say.

"Masumi!" a voice exclaimed from his behind. Kyoya turned.

"Hikaru!" said Masumi as he ran towards her. Hikaru smiled and hugged him. "I missed you very much, you knew it? (Kyoya raised an eyebrow at this) What's on, sweetie? Trouble with girls?" asked Hikaru making fun of him. Masumi looked puzzled at her. "Chicken pox?" he asked, while Hikaru nodded. "Seems you also have trouble with girls..." said Hikaru to Kyoya, who looked with indifference at her. Hikaru waited for an answer... "Well, then I have to go. Ta-ta, see you, Masumi! You too, Kyoya." she said as she slowly walked away.

"So she is!" said Masumi, enjoying Kyoya's disgusted expression. Kyoya didn't seem to be stuck in any brand new world where he sees just Hikaru around him, so he slowly moved his gaze to Masumi, looking tired.

"What...? No! What was your first clue?" Masumi smirked. "Do you really want a complete list? Well... you are a strange guy... Most guys are staring bewitched at girls, but you are ready to curse or beat the girl you like because this is you. Most guys are buying roses and gifts, but you'd better give her... I have no idea what you'd give her. You don't wanna people to know that you feel anything, especially her. But in the deepest part of your heart you are a friendly guy. And even people know that, you aren't the guy who'd be crazy for a girl. You hate Valentine's Day and you aren't romantic, but you are determined and good-looking. You love just one girl and that's the only who you keep in your heart until... until the kingdom come. Even you may seem to flirt with other girls, and this is rarely happening, because you are not like Keichiro, at the end of the day you think and care just about one. Well, these kinds of relationships aren't based on romance, kissing in rain or watching the moon. You'd better go with her in a club and party until morning, drinking, without kisses and... yaack. And they are based on adventure. Than kissing her at the park under a tree, you'd better do it in a car... or any unromantic place. But this doesn't mean that you cannot be romantic. When you see she's sad, you are not the one who'd brush her tears... You are just saying comforting things to her. And she's not the girl who'd be crying for nothing, like..." (on a girly voice, blinking excessively and very quickly, with a sarcastic cheerful smile on his face) He started to mock a girl like those: "'Someone told me that Tom, Dick and Harry did the X action and I also wanted to join them, but the Y thing happened and blah blah blah... The boy next door appeared and the Z thing happened... blah blah... I am so filled with pain that you cannot imagine... Oh, Kyoya, I love you so much and blah blah blah...' then bursts into tears. Yaaack. You'd never tell her she's cute or beautiful. You'd tell her she's wild or sexy and she'd love this, because she's not acting like a princess. She probably cannot cook nor do things for girls and she's not going shopping for bracelets, earrings or necklaces. She is acting like a boy, but in a feminine style and she's listening to crazy music. And you'd never tell her to be careful or see her home. And you'd never wish 'sweet dreams' to her. You'd find another way to express yourself. And you'd never tell her that you are worried about her. You are both lunatics when you are together and serious when you are alone. She's not the girl who'd tell so easy what she feels and..." Kyoya looked surprised to Masumi and cut his sentence:

"How the heck you knew these? Cause this is the pure reality... I mean, man, man... Man... You rock." Masumi chuckled slightly. "Secret... It is from my mother. She had supernatural powers..." he whispered winking and continued his psychologist work. Masumi's wink made Kyoya feel pissed-off, but he just hid that and raised an eyebrow as seeing Masumi got a pencil from his pocket and he was trying to keep it in balance on his nose. Rightly talking, he was a bit clumsy. "See?" Unexpected, he succeeded in doing it. "But Masami cannot do this. I'm the only one who is supernatural."

Masumi put his hand at Kyoya's chest. "And... is this your heart? What reason could the blood have to flow so fast? Maybe the reason you're lying! And the reason that you don't wanna admit that you are lying!" Kyoya removed Masumi's hand from his chest.

"Lad, chiefly, I'm also not telling anyone what I feel, especially a lad who has a pencil on his nose when he is talking to me, ok? So let it drop. And, moreover, she has someone! And I told you that I'm not feeling anything for her, ok?" yelled Kyoya. Masumi made an 'oh, go on' expression on his face and looked at the pencil on his nose for some seconds then changed his eyes' attention to Kyoya,

"No, no, my friend (on a sarcastic voice) Ha-ha... No... You aren't solving any problem if you negate... Show her who the boss is. This is what these kinds of girls want to see. But be careful cause she may want to get the leadership and if she's doing this, you are over. I'm sure she also likes you. Look, Yo-yo, why don't you confess her in the store room? What would be so hard?" Kyoya got angry with this. "Then I wanna see you confessing Megumi in the store room when she'd already have someone!" Masumi blushed at this and let the pencil fall. "Well..."

"Masumi, where you were all this time? How the heck will you meet Megumi when you are looking like this?" a voice interrupted their discussion from behind. It was Masami, who got Masumi's ear and pulled him away. "You know girls need a lot of attention and..." And she started to babble about girls. Masumi rolled his eyes and started to yell she has to let his ear alone. Kyoya sweat dropped as the twins were quickly walking away, then discerning the stairs. Or just Masami was walking. Masumi got another pencil and tried to keep it in balance on his nose with indifference while Masami was pulling him.

"Ok, I have to go. Megumi is waiting for me. Ta-ta, Kyoya! See you, and don't forget you mustn't let anything unspoken." exclaimed Masumi with his last words. Kyoya sweat dropped again. _Strange family... I met a swot... then a lunatic whizz-kid and his psychopath sister... First I thought that woman was a shrew... But I see she's also broken from the reality... Strange fellows. And I'm here, in my infinite wisdom..._

He picked up Masumi's pencil and continued his way to Hyoma's room, but, when he opened the door, something surprised him... Hyoma was standing next to the window, and... man... Kyoya saw Satsuki was about to throw herself out. When he entered, she already did it. Hyoma smiled at this while Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "What's happening here?" Hyoma flung his head to Kyoya. "Look, Hyoma..." A sudden excited sound stopped Kyoya's words: "Yahoooooooooo!" That sound was fading away and Satsuki was appearing and disappearing from the window. "Satsuki and I are... jumping. A kind of." _They are jumping when we are at the fourth floor? I think they doped their selves with marijuana... Man... How can you __**jump **__when you are at the fourth floor? Even with a special net and... Man... Again: strange fellows. _Kyoya continued his sentence: "Look, Hikaru is sick and seems like I care about her more than you do. Actually, you have to go and buy these..." Kyoya gave him a list and, unexpected, Hyoma got it without any word. He left the room.

Kyoya sighed and looked on the window. Satsuki was still jumping. "Oh..." She falls and jumps back again. "You must be Kyoya..." She falls and jumps back again. "Do me a favor." (that happens again) "Tell me..." (again) "Hikaru is your girlfriend or Hyoma's girlfriend?" She falls and jumps back again, but Kyoya quickly caught her arm this time and pulled her inside. When Satsuki saw herself in her house again, she breathed freely. "Perfect. Now answer my question." she said panting. Kyoya just answered her. "Oh... So this means I have no chance with Hyoma. And I also wanna ask you... why do you care so much about her?" Kyoya kept a bit quiet, but he gave no sings that he will say something embarrassing. "You cannot understand because you don't know what happened between me and her." he said walking towards the window and looking outside. "She is just like me and I'm feeling the best when she's next to me. And... she changed a part of me and I'm surprised she succeeded in doing it. Even maybe it's a bit sore to see her again everyday... Anyway, you don't care about my regrets. But... (he turned around) the part with the jumping sounds good... How did you jump?" Satsuki smiled warmly to him. "Well..."

"Yahooooooooo!" exclaimed Kyoya. "Hikaru would love this!"


	9. Chapter 9: The quick silver pain

**Chapter 9: **The quick silver pain

Some minutes passed until Kyoya noticed that a tear fell from her eye and slowly ran down on her face. When he asked if she's ok, she just nodded and the silence covered the room. He slowly got closer to her and got her head between his hands, to can look at her better. "What happened?" he insisted, like he knew all time that she was sad. "I know something happened." She didn't say anything, just looked away for some moments, then back at him. "Look... I..." She didn't want to say that, so she kept the silence until she sputtered, bursting into tears:

"Hyoma cheated me and more than this, he left me, so I am over with him because I cannot suffer the lie, and when you saw I was about to get out was just... I was going to buy my ticket for the train because I'm going back home because he cheated on me with Satsuki and I cannot stay even a second with her, here!"

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Roar... These remedies are just like cough syrup. Yaack." protested Hikaru about the medicines when Kyoya told her she has to get them. She finally swallowed them all, after wars which lasted about 5 minutes. "Yaack." she repeated as she lay on the bed. Kyoya checked if she had fever. Then he took a chair and sat next to her bed. "You don't escape. I'm here if the fever is getting worse." Hikaru looked inquiringly but didn't say a word. She looked at the clock: _10:57 p.m._ Kyoya crossed his arms and tried to sleep; well, he didn't get asleep so easy, but finally succeeded.

But Hikaru couldn't sleep. She cast a glance at the clock: _11:38 p.m. _She sat up and sighed. Then she looked at Kyoya, who was sleeping. She got up and slowly walked on tiptoe towards the door and opened it very slowly, because it was creaking a bit. She checked if Kyoya was asleep and after she confirmed it, she got out and closed the door.

She slowly went at the ground floor, then at the kitchen to eat something. The house was totally asleep and the silence was terrible. She switched on the light at the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Yeah... I'm not eating these..." she rejected everything which was there because she thought that the green color of food can be dangerous. Hikaru closed the fridge and opened the cup board. "Well... I guess cookies are good for the middle of the night." she finally announced her decision and took the cookies, starting to crunch them.

"Hah. I love eating. I cannot understand some girls. I'm not getting fat even if I eat everything I want. And I totally love chocolate cookies! And what? I'm not trying to impress boys!"

Then she looked outside on the window just because of boredom, so she didn't noticed too many things. She turned off the light in the kitchen and went in the drawing-room, but a desire made her stop. "I always wanted to see what's with this button." she said as she pushed a white button on the wall. A dazzling light made that dark become clear. She sweat dropped at that. "I am so silly. I should've known..." she scolded herself and pushed the button again to turn off the light.

Well, it wasn't really pitch dark, so she could discern things around her. When she was about to go upstairs, she saw a kind of door, so she opened it. There, it was really pitch dark. She stepped, but she suddenly fell down with that. "Oh... So I guess here are some stairs." she realized as she took her cell to light there. And she was right, there were some stairs. She discerned them but it was like they were never going to go somewhere, until she saw another door closer to her with every step she was taking.

She opened the door but not entered it from the first moments. Hikaru stopped for some moments to peer around. It was a big and cold room, with many tables, cupboards and wardrobes. "Are they keeping clothes in these? Seriously...?" She stepped in and noticed that there was a candle on a table, so she searched in her pockets for a lighter and, unexpected, she found one. She walked towards the table and light up the candle. She got it in her hand and started to explore. On the tables were test tubes, pipettes, thermometers, measuring cylinders, balances and lots of weights, alcohol burners, and lots of things like these. She noticed there are some yellow goggles on a table. She also saw a computer and a printer on another table and next to them there was a microscope.

She opened a wardrobe but a surprise hit her: instead of clothes, there were many shelves with little bottles, which were labeled by letters. The first two shelves were labeled 'A', the next two were labeled 'B' etc and the last two were labeled 'H'. She got one and read. It was just a white label: _Dextrose C__6 __H__12 __O__6__ – Glucose_

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at that. "Seems like someone really loves chemistry..."

Then she opened the next wardrobe and she found the same thing: many shelves. This time, the first two were labeled 'K' and the last two were labeled 'P'. Hikaru couldn't help and got another bottle and read: _Mercury Hg - Quicksilver_ and startled at that. "Wait... I also know something about chemistry and I remember that Mercury isn't so easy to find... Isn't it illegal?"

Hikaru shrugged and put it back, checking another wardrobe, where she found the same thing, shelves labeled 'S' to 'Z'. She found chemicals like sulfuric acid, zinc etc. She also found water and sugar. Then she heard a sound and in the next second she realized that the clock had struck twelve.

She didn't really care about that and continued exploring. She saw a switch on the wall and sweat dropped. "How stupid I can be." she reproved to herself and turned on the light then blew out the candle, putting it back on the table. "Why someone needs a candle when has a switch?"

Now everything was clear. She saw many tables hung on the walls. Tables with elements. Then she noticed there was a notebook which she opened. It was a journal:

_13 February_

_The experiment with the Mercury and sulfuric acid didn't really work. I did all those crazy equations to explain it, but nothing. And I also used to calculate those seventh grade problems which were... too easy. I need something more now. I found a problem which looked like this; I don't know what grade it is for:_

_"Hydrogen, in the nascent state is obtained by the action of hydrochloric acid on zinc. Calculate the amount of 80% purity clank necessary to obtain 112 liters of hydrogen, if the reaction yield was 80%."_

_It was easy and my final answer was 507.8 grams._

_I also tested my memory and tried to write the formulas of some chemicals. So I tried with potassium phosphate, sodium hydroxide, aluminum carbonate and sodium nitrate. Just some... you know, picked very quickly, randomly._

_And... You know what? The old story with the coke and the mentos is... old. I mean... if a child exploded after he combined coke with mentos... Everyone knows that CO__2__ makes an explosion which... Man!_

_I finally added that annoying Oil of Wintergreen to my chemicals. Well, it was hard, cause when I read about it, it wrote that it is found in drug stores. I finally bought it. Anyway, all which matters is that I found it._

_**Izumi**_

"Wait, wait, wait... Izumi? She likes chemistry, not writing? Then her mother has no idea that she has Mercury and all these poisonous substances here? Well, because I don't think her mother would allow her. But that door was clearly there and anyone can notice it! Man... how stupid can you be to do not notice that your daughter has a chemistry laboratory at the basement?"

She got her cell and looked at the clock: _00:57 a.m. _Then she sighed, took a chair and sat down at a desk. She thought a bit until she heard a strange sound coming from the stairs. She turned off the light and lighted up the candle, and then she got it and opened the door. She climbed up the stairs and opened the door to see in the drawing-room it was still dark.

But, as she heard some footsteps, she went back there and let the door ajar, so she could see what's happening. It was dark, but she discerned a vague figure. As the moon moved and lighted the drawing-room, she could see that is none other than Hyoma.

He was going to leave the house when a voice called his name and he stopped and turned. Then Hikaru heard some footsteps and discerned another vague figure in the dark. She didn't realize that it was Satsuki, until she didn't step in the spot of the moon light. Hikaru looked at the clock at her cell: _1:12_ _a.m._ and the fact that they were awake at that hour surprised her.

"Where are you going?" asked Satsuki, almost bursting into tears. He looked sadly at her and shook his head, turning and leaving quickly. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at that. Satsuki followed him and when Hikaru saw they both left the house, she quickly followed them. She half opened the entrance door and spied them.

They didn't realize that she was spying them. "Look... I have to go." explained Hyoma as trying to chill the situation. "Wait! Where you going? Look... I'm sorry for what happened, ok? I'm really sorry." she apologized as walking towards him, but he didn't mind. "I have to go. I'm leaving. Train to Koma village is at 2 o'clock and I really have to go."

That hurt Hikaru. I mean, he is leaving without a word or an explaining? He told Satsuki and didn't tell her? But it hurt her more as seeing Hyoma pecked Satsuki's lips. "I have to go." he repeated as he walked away.

Hikaru didn't scream, didn't yell, and didn't get angry. Some tears; well, maybe more, fell from her eyes and ran down on her face. She sighed and walked back, upstairs then to her room. "I am sorry... if I wasn't sweet enough for you." When she entered her room, Kyoya wasn't there anymore, but she didn't care. When she entered, well, her anger began when she entered. She started to throw with everything around her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day<strong>_

Kyoya looked around, then at the clock: _4:39 p.m._ Then he left his room and went at the ground floor. For his surprise, Hikaru was about to open the entrance door.

"Are you going anywhere?" asked Kyoya on a nasty and teasing voice and walked towards her. She startled and slowly turned, hoping maybe it's not Kyoya. "Well..." Kyoya already lost his patience after that. "Where you were going?"

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**


	10. Chapter 10: Lime juice

**Chapter 10: **Lime juice

He looked at the ground then left the house. She seemed to be surprised by that but followed him. "Where you going?" she asked as trying to keep up with him. He was walking with determined and quickly heavy steps to a location, without looking at her. "Wait, wait! You knew it all this time?" she continued because the fact that he seemed to know it shocked her a bit.

They walked and he arrived on another street, but she still followed him. She followed him until they entered a bar but she didn't notice it until Kyoya took a seat at the counter. Hikaru looked surprised around at that bar with red walls, were cigarette smoke was everywhere and where men were drinking strong drinks at their tables, with their expansive cells and packs of cigarettes on the tables. The bar was full. She also took a seat at the counter, on a chair next to him.

"Two beers. Yeah, without alcohol cause I'm with the girl." Kyoya gave an order and the bartender looked with a warm expression from the other part of the counter and gave him two beers. "But... no people with contagious diseases in here, please..." he pointed as looking insistently at Hikaru. She startled at that, while Kyoya had no reaction. She tried to lie somehow: "It's... an allergy... to... grapes! Yeah, I drank some wine in the morning and I have an allergy." The bartender raised an eyebrow, being suspicious, "Hm..." but shrugged and went back to his work.

Kyoya looked at Hikaru and gave her a bottle of beer. "Drink." Hikaru looked at Kyoya then at the beer with an expression of uncertain. She bit her lips but finally took it.

They started to drink and talk about it. He started the discussion first, looking at the floor while talking:

"Listen... I know how is to love someone when that someone loves another person and I also know how is to be betrayed and... I know how you feel. I'm not a teen who fell in love with a girl which is five years older than him and who is looking bewitched at her and... I understand..."

"Oh... Sorry, Kyoya." He smirked at that but didn't say anything.

'Well, I guess you should be sorry.'

She sighed and put her elbow on the counter and her hand on her temple. She was looking in nowhere. "He was a sweet boy. And she also was a sweet girl. I'm not sweet. But... I cannot understand... She wasn't even 16... and he was... (she moved her revolted gaze to him) He left me!"

He looked indifferently at her and took a draft of beer. That reminded her about something. She removed her elbow from the counter and her hand from her temple. "You knew it all this time?" she interrogated him, just like he was guilty. He looked at her for some seconds, then shook his head with nonchalance. "No." He lied somehow with that.

About 15 long minutes flew away until he shattered that noisy silence between them:

"You cannot leave, Hikaru. You are still sick and... maybe I am selfish... but I cannot continue without you. So you have to stay here... for me." That surprised Hikaru but didn't let Kyoya see this.

"Well... By the way, Kyoya, I have to say something about this." she murmur, adopting a half worried and a half determined expression. Kyoya didn't say anything and just prepared to listen to her. As Hikaru noticed that, she continued: "Do you know if mercury is illegal?" Kyoya widened his eyes to express his surprise. He thought a bit, however. "Well... mercury is very poisonous, so it is illegal if used for poison people. For example, if added in food which is selling in shops. However, thermometers can contain mercury." Hikaru nodded and express her surprise and how clever Kyoya was. (Me: Just joking with that sentence, don't worry, it's not like she will suddenly kiss him, nah...)

"Um... Kyoya... I'm still leaving." she muttered, but still being determined. Kyoya sighed and drank from his beer. "Then I guess I have nothing left to do. Once Hikaru said something, she never gives up. Fine. I don't know what's going to happen. I'm coming with you. Seems like I don't have anything left to do here." he explained as he was looking at the bottle of beer on the counter with interest. Then he stood up, wanting to leave. Kyoya called the bartender and gave him a bill which he took. "C'mon." he told her. Hikaru stood up and they both left the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>On the street<strong>

They were walking together on that quiet street, on a low pace, without really looking one at each other, just playing with their gazes, now at the sky, then at the ground.

"It's a good bar." dared Hikaru to start an innocent dialogue. Kyoya smiled but still didn't face her. "I heard that the bartender is the owner. Well, it is nice. I guess." he admitted just to make conversation with her. "It's a new town for me, so I'm here just for the second time." Hikaru couldn't hold her curiosity and surprise back: "The **second**?" He looked this time at her and nodded indifferently, very vaguely.

"Yeah. I was last night..." She startled at that but quickly hid it by putting on her usual expression. 'Hm... Does he know something about the mercury...?'

"You were?" she tried to seem surprised. Kyoya nodded again. "And... What did you drink?" she maintained that boring discussion and Kyoya just took over the relay by answering her question: "Well... A beer with a whisky chaser I think. But I'm not a drunkard. On the news I always hear about 16 years old teens that drank too much and then fell from the third floor. Well, I can drink a lot without going to the hospital... I just like to drown my pain in a petty glass of alcohol, sometimes. It is... calming me down when I feel everything is surreal and fictive. I need someone next to me and... the drink is my friend sometimes. And maybe you can say it's weird that I tell you all these things... Anyway, where you were last night? Cause when I..." She cut him off:

"Well... I was... at the bathroom, yeah... I guess so..." she lied, tittering. 'Kyoya mustn't know about the story with the mercury... If that mercury is illegal, then he can be in danger.' "But... Why did you give me beer if I'm sick?" she asked on a mixture of softness and loudness in her voice.

His relaxed expression changed into a serious on, looking straight in her eyes. "I think you can realize that I'm expecting from you to be strong after this. I don't wanna see you crying for him. It would annoy me very much." Then he cast his eyes down.

"Why are you so weak when I'm around you?" she slowly asked as looking in his wild eyes with sadness. He smirked tiredly. "Yeah... I can ask you the same thing. Hah. Why don't you meditate about it? Cause I... I actually did and..." Something seemed to cut him off. He put his hand at his head and moaned.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked as looking inquiringly to him. He just smiled tiredly to her and nodded. "It's just... the nightingales. I think is 5 o'clock. I forgot to feed them." That let her a bit speechless. "The... nightingales?" Kyoya nodded again. "Yeah..." He got something from his pocket which seemed to be a pill and swallowed it. "Done. If I'm not feeding them at 5 o'clock everyday, then my head starts to shake and the nightingales in my head are screaming." She started to worry for those 'birds'.

"Wait... Did you visit the doctor?" She just smiled with an ill expression. "It's not a big deal..." he calmed her worried mind. "It's just... It's okay. Excepting the part with the pain. It's a bit annoying, but it's okay. But... Can I ask you a question?" She nodded and waited for his question.

"Do you feel that you cannot hold back your tears sometimes?"

"Should I be surprised by your question?" she asked while trying to control her anger and contempt. He didn't answer. "Well, yes. Just like now. But even I say I cannot continue holding back my tears, I can, because you don't let me cry and I hate this." He smiled.

"Then... Do you wanna go back to the bar and cry together with a glass of strong drink beside us?" She stared without moving for some moments at him. Some tears fell on her checks then she burst into tears at that. "I need some morphine!" she yelled. Kyoya also let some tears flow from his eyes. He got something from her pocket which was a white pill. "Look. It's... morphine. I took it sometimes..." Hikaru took and swallowed it but didn't stop crying. They both stopped walking.

"I cannot stop!" she wailed between her sobs. "I cannot stop! I just cannot stop... I cannot stop! I was right! I cannot stop! I have chicken pox and let a guy take care of me and... I cannot stop!" As seeing her crying so much, he also burst into tears. "Neither me. I also need morphine!" He got another pill of morphine from his pocket and swallowed it.

"I feel like shouting and screaming! I cannot stop. I am so depressed that I'm almost euphoric and I cannot. I'm just seeing that and I'm telling myself 'I cannot'. I wanna go home, Kyoya."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"Kyoya... Give me your whisky cause God sent me here but I disappointed him. So let me enjoy my pleasure until the end." babbled Hikaru on a bored tone in her voice, sitting on a chair at the counter at the bar. "I didn't send anyone... but you are my crazy person... I hate you because you can persuade me so easy." he sighed and gave her the bottle. Hikaru drank from it and sighed, too. "I have chicken pox... and I have drunk beer, then wine, then vodka, then tequila, and now I'm drinking whisky. Ah, it is strong. Why I love acting like a drunkard?"<p>

Kyoya looked at her from the chair beside her with his confused eyes and snatched the bottle of whisky from her hand. He got a draft of whisky and chuckled. "I cannot suffer the sight of you." he reproved to her as seeing her sitting so nonchalant. "But... Did you ever realize how beautiful you are when you are drunk?" She laughed then growled to him. "Why am I so fond by you?" she asked as she snatched the bottle from his hand. The bartender came to them from the other part of the counter. "You still resist? You will regret next morning." he warned them. They looked bored to him. "We know." they simply answered.

"Gimme a glass of tequila. I realized I like it more than whisky." muttered Hikaru, being a half asleep. "And for me... I'm in a good mood. Do you have some... water? You know what kind of." he joked with the bartender, who understood what Kyoya meant and smiled to him. He brought a glass of tequila to Hikaru. Hikaru drank from her tequila and sooner, the bartender brought Kyoya a glass of gin. "Thanks, bro." he whispered and the bartender just smiled to him.

"You rock, man." whispered the bartender as leaning to Kyoya, who smirked. "Is she your girlfriend?" the bartender asked, casting a glance at Hikaru, then looking back at him. Kyoya chuckled slightly. "Nothing of the kind. Her boyfriend just left her. She's too silly for me." He drank a bit from his glass while the bartender looked surprised. "Are you going to win her?" Kyoya laughed. It really amused him. "Um... You have serious ambitions, man." he whispered. "But..." he continued, "Do I look like I'd run for girls?"

They suddenly heard Hikaru's cell ringing. She sighed and took it. "Hello. What? Oh, I'm drinking at the..." Kyoya snatched the cell and talked instead of Hikaru. "We are busy right now. What could we be busy with at eleven o'clock? (he drank from his glass) Well, is something important and we had to hurry up. Oh, well... It's music and noise because we are on a street where they sell, you know, panties and... No, no, Hikaru didn't buy, don't worry. We cannot. Ah... What? Nothing. I told you already. Listen, I'm not the Charming Prince and she's not Cinderella! Again: Do I really look like I'd run for girls? She's not Cinderella, even if she's neglected. Wait, I'm not Tsubasa! I'm not bewitching all the girls from the first sight! Yeah, yeah... (he drank again) Hello! I have... I told you already! No, no, we're not playing _Scrabble_. I don't care if she's not a virgin anymore! And WHAT? Oh, man... You cut a rat's head with the scissors? You rock, dude! But I still can't. Yeah, I know, we all do it. No, I'm not. WHAT? You are a dead man! If you... NO! Where can people go to find normal partner to discuss with? I DON'T CARE! (he drank from his glass) Bro, it's not about... YES, I DO! This is what you wanted to hear? No. I have a reputation so I'm not going to... Are you on the fritz? Of course not. No, I'm not lying. Calm down! I didn't mean this! DO YOU REALLY WANNA SEE IT? You may regret sooner or later! I understand that we all have responsibilities but I'm just tired, bro. AND WHAT? I'M NOT GIVING A DAMN! Look... Can you please understand me? I know, I am mean and selfish and jackass and narcissist and whatever you want, but just chill out. Do you challenge me? Interesting. I'm accepting. What? Did Snow White do this? Maaaan! And what was his answer? Really? I'm imagining... We need some drums here. Pam pam pam!"

"I didn't know Kyoya is good at gossiping..." remarked Hikaru as looking puzzled to him. "Nah. He's just drunk." the bartender corrected her.

"I also liked that gimlet. It was alright. Nah. They cannot stay even one day without watching The Amazing World of Gumball. Just some innocents. Oh, so you say you liked it. How was the girl? Oh! No, it's not my kind. Yeah, I guess so. I gotta go. NO! I don't like her! Ok, dude, chill out; it's just Snow White's fault. I gotta go. Bye."

He gave the cell back to Hikaru and drank from his glass of gin. "What did he say?" Kyoya looked indifferently at her. "Nothing."

"I feel terrible." she muttered with boredom. He didn't look at her because it didn't surprise him. "Me too. I never find what I want." he responded with the same boredom. "But... even if I never found anything, I never cried for yesterday. And I know you don't like and you wanna scream... But do not cry. Cause tomorrow is a new day and you have to hope." he continued his speech in an infinite monotony. Well, it was obvious he didn't believe in all those things he talked about. She chuckled at that.

"Yeah... Hope... What a slut." she moaned and took another draft of tequila.


	11. Chapter 11: It's gray, not pink

**Chapter 11: **It's gray, not pink.

"You are fired! How can you go and get drunk and you have a mission? You realize that it is three o'clock in the morning?" the old lady scolded Kyoya and Hikaru while they were laughing one to each other. The lady tried to open the door to throw them outside. "It isn't opening to people with the coefficient of intelligence of 78!" said Kyoya as mocking her and Hikaru laughed more at it. They got out when the door finally opened and the lady threw them some money.

They shrugged and went back to the bar.

"So... Can I ask you a question?" he whispered without looking at her. She also didn't face him. "It depends."

"Where are you going where you are sad? Or what are you doing?" he asked softly and looked at her. She smiled shortly with scorn and pity, looking a bit at him and then away. "I am holding the pain for myself and nobody knows that I am sad." He chuckled because he found it really amusing. "But... today you didn't. You still don't wanna accept that everyone needs to be rescued sometimes?" he reproved her in a playful way. She pretended she didn't hear anything by looking at her glass.

"I am very curious what he saw in her and didn't see in me." she mumbled as looking bored in nowhere, then shaking her head and crossing her arms. That annoyed him a bit.

_'Yeah, big deal... I'm also wondering why my heart is beating like this if I'm not sick. I guess some questions cannot be answered. Hah. And you say you wonder why he left you. Isn't it funny? I'm trying so hard to fool myself but I'm failing every time. I gave you my whisky without a word. And I gave you my morphine so easy. Someone, please, save me from this nightmare. And, you know what? You were right. You were very right. And I was wrong. But even if I know I am wrong, I know I am right because somehow I am right with myself and I love this feeling. And... I don't know why. I have no idea. I don't know why, but if you'd tell me to look in your eyes and say that you aren't meaning anything to me... I don't know what would happen. Something awful? Probably. Ah, how easy would be without you. But let's look differently: What if you are my soul mate and you are going to break my heart like Hyoma broke yours? Am I going to cry next to a glass of tequila, just like you? Maybe. Better gin. Or martini. Am I going to be over? Probably. Am I going to still love you even you hurt me so much? You still ask? So... Problem solved. What was so hard? The key is to discover what you feel and all the stress will disappear. Now I'm okay. Hah. It was too easy. I was fired and... thrown outside just because of you but I'm alright. Kyoya, you're crazy! I should visit a psychiatrist. I... put my own person on the second place in my life. And that's a serious problem. And I cannot be like before. And that's another problem. Cause I never met a person that I cannot treat with coldness. I hate you, Hikaru. More than anyone. I hate you because you changed me so much. I didn't want a change! My life was perfect! I cannot suffer you! I'd kill you with my own hands...! ... if my heart and my nightingales would not stop me every time I wanna storm off in a fury because I cannot take your presence anymore! I should've let you where I found you! I should've never looked at you for more than three seconds! I should've never accepted the fact that you are here and I should've driven you away! That's what I worth because I was so stupid to think that you are like Madoka! I was stupid, stupid, very stupid! Madoka is... You are different! You are made for me! You are perfect! I'm not imagining me and Madoka walking together in the park hand to hand because it is so stupid to see a good girl like Madoka with a bad guy like me! It's just... It's impossible! I cannot imagine me and a girl in the park! But I'm imagining me and a girl in a bar. And Madoka is too sweet for bars, but you are cheeky and you are saucy and you aren't sweet! And you aren't smiling all the time and everyone knows how much I hate those shit-eating grins! And I love the fact that... you make me feel like an idiot if I'm trying to act like a gentleman when you are with me. So it's just... I'm myself when I'm with you. I'm not the guy who'd help a girl to put her coat on. I'm not the guy who'd send a girl at her home. I don't care that you are a girl. I'm not saying to myself that I can't yell at you because you're a girl. I don't care. I'm yelling at you. That's me. I have a lot of defects. And... Fairytales are some nonsense! We are made to love people we mustn't then to burn in the flames of the hell! I can just watch you... I also wanna touch you! Love isn't coloring everything in pink! It is destroying everything, coloring it in gray! Love is the ugliest thing in this world! It's just... I'm trying so hard to pretend that it's nothing, that's almost obvious that I love you, so what should I do? Tell you that you are everything I see around me, hoping maybe you will take it as a joke? And I realized this suddenly. Very suddenly. So suddenly, that it don't makes sense. I have no idea how it happened. Maybe it's better so. But... it would have been even better for everyone if Hyoma wouldn't have left you. If I would have known that you are happy, I would have been happy, too and it would have been easier for me. It's the first time in my life when I'm not fighting for a thing I want. Life isn't forgetting anyone. And life has just pain. Or maybe three parts pain and one part is filled with other things. But I still wanna say... that... if you cheat on the person you love, then... you have no idea what you lose. You are stupid if you cheat on the person you love. You are an idiot if you do this. I just cannot understand... why he cheated on her. She's amazing. This guy beats me. And... I'm not blind to see just qualities in Hikaru. I'm just very naive, but I'm not blind. And she has a lot of defects. And... Maybe Hikaru is poisoning me or maybe she's just killing me slowly but without any intention, but I really love her and... if I would have been Hyoma... I couldn't cheat on her even if I'd want. Cause she's the first person who moved me so much. She taught me to be... better. And... I know that I mustn't let a girl drag me down. But... I have to wait. Because fate always wins. I'll live... and I'll see.'_

"But... Where are we sleeping this night?" asked Hikaru, totally shaking Kyoya's thoughts, jolting him. He thought a bit cause, he had to admit, it was a problem. He started to worry but finally found an answer: "Well... I don't really know. We found something. We have money for tickets so leaving won't be a problem. If someone drinks less tequila..."

"And if someone drinks less gin..." she retorted to him with some angry eyes which were cute at the same time. Her eyes made him laugh. "Look at those pretty eyes of her..." he mocked her, looking with interest and playfulness in her eyes. She looked away with anger but with a vague amusement. He also looked away and put his elbow on the counter. Then he talked to the bartender: "I always wanted to know... why bartenders are so nice?" he asked.

The bartender looked puzzled then smiled. "Well... We are bored. We need conversation, but there aren't many people here for speaking with. Many drunkards or medallion men and... You know. And bartenders are some nice people. We are taking care of everyone. People come here when they are depressed, to escape. Just like you. So we are accepting to talk... if someone wants." Kyoya pouted. Well, he didn't think at that. Hikaru didn't say anything, just minded her business with the tequila.

"Marry me, Hikaru!" Kyoya suddenly exclaimed, without looking at her, trying to hide his amusement and hold back his laugh. She spitted all the drink she was about to swallow, then looked puzzled at him. "What?" He burst into laughing. "You should see your face, man!" he laughed of her. Her expression was a frozen one but finally she giggled vaguely and drank the tequila which remained in her glass. "You are a legend..." she whispered looking at him with the corner of his eyes. "I cannot drink anymore." she announced, but her announce didn't resist for too long. "Ok... Just one more, please!" she ordered. Kyoya laughed at that. "**YOU** are a true legend, not me." he teased her and drank from his gin. The bartender brought Hikaru a glass of tequila. "Thanks." Then an idea hit her. She sprinkled Kyoya with tequila, but then she threw all the tequila at him. He startled but didn't really realize what was happening. He cleaned his eyes and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked with confused eyes. She burst into laughing. "Nothing." Kyoya got angry and throw his gin at her. "Oh, really? Just wait! Hey, hey, give me a bottle of beer!" he ordered to the bartender, without looking at him. The bartender looked confused, but shrugged and gave him what he wanted. Kyoya opened the bottle and sprinkled beer on Hikaru, who ran away. Kyoya gave some money to the bartender and ran to catch her.

They left the bar running. "Wait, wait! I promise that in a flash I'll become the darkest nightmare you ever had!" he threatened Hikaru while chasing her. Hikaru was about to die of laughing.

"Oh, really? I'm not so sure." she contradicted with him. "Just watch me!" Kyoya warned her and quickened his pace. As Hikaru saw that, she did the same.

They ran until they arrived at a big pool which was in a yard. The yard was enclosed by a fence. Hikaru stopped there and thought a bit. Then she climbed on the fence and got in the yard. Kyoya did the same thing and started to chase her around the pool. They were tired and they were panting.

'Ah... I have to be careful. If she pushes me in the cold water when I'm not paying attention? Ah... Why this water didn't freeze? It's winter! Who's using the pool in February? This town is filled with strange fellows!'

"Wait, you little mischief!" he yelled to her. Then an idea hit Hikaru again. She slowed down the pace and when he was about to catch her, she quickly pushed him straight in the cold water. Then she peered around. She saw a gate and she ran there, opened it and left the yard. "Ah!" moaned Kyoya, getting out from the water. Now he had two reasons to catch Hikaru, so he continued chasing her.

They arrived on some streets were the snow was completely melted. They weren't really sure where they were. It was cold and dark and they were walking though that water so they got dirty very quickly. And Kyoya's clothes were wet and Hikaru was still about to die of laughing.

"You can run but you cannot hide!" Kyoya yelled at her. "Oh, really? And what if I keep running?" she argued with him. Then she suddenly stumbled over something and fell down. "Ouch!" she wailed but quickly stood up. They continued running a bit, but Hikaru fell again, without stumbling over anything this time. "Ah... My foot!" Kyoya took that chance and sprinkled all the beer on her. Well, it was more foam than beer but it was okay. Hikaru laughed and tried to stay away, but it was unavoidable.

"Haha, stop! Now help me! I smell like a drunkard! I smell like a beer..." Kyoya had the intention to help her getting up, but an evil thought made him stop. He chuckled devilishly and lifted Hikaru up in his arms. "What are you doing?" asked Hikaru as trying to escape, but she failed. Kyoya walked back at the pool with Hikaru in his arms. Then he threw her in the cold water. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! It is cold! Help mee!" she cried for help, but Kyoya didn't have pity. He was about to roll on the ground of laughing at seeing Hikaru trying so hard to get out.

She finally left that water, shivering. Kyoya saw that two black trails were falling from her eyes. "What do you have on your eyes?" he asked with confused eyes. Hikaru sweat dropped. "It's the mascara which flowed in contact with the water." she explained on a tired tone. "Ahhhh... My eyes are smarting!" she wailed. Kyoya made fun of her.

"You look like a witch!" he finally found a word to describe her looking. "Mr... You bewitched me!" Hikaru got really pissed-off with that. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat did you say? You think I am a bitch perhaps?" She pushed him in the cold water. "Not again...!" He swam at the edge of the pool and put his elbows there. He stared with a sly smirk at Hikaru. "You are so beautiful..." he complimented her while examining her. It didn't really impress Hikaru. Kyoya continued to stare bewitched at her but finally got out from the water.

"No, no... Seriously... you are very beautiful." Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Well... Thanks?"


	12. Chapter 12: Hi! Meet me!

**Chapter 12: **Hi! Meet me!

"So... Now what?" asked Hikaru as taking a seat at the edge of the pool. Kyoya looked puzzled and sat next to her. "I don't know." he answered and changed his gaze to the water.

"I'm not paying attention." she suddenly said. He looked questioningly like he didn't understand what she was talking about. "I don't pay attention. That's what I... do with my pain. You said you wanna know what I do when I'm depressed. It doesn't worth to cry. And... I don't cry too often. I don't anyone about my birthday. I have totally no ear for music and I am airy in the deepest part of my heart. I love eating. And I don't wake up very early. I have newspapers and magazines which I keep in a box in my bathroom. I don't wear shoes with heels. I cannot keep myself in balance. I always fall when I try to wear shoes with heels. I don't support shades on my eyes. I hate nail polish. I love breaking rules. I think love is a very big mistake that people do in their lives. But people still do it even if they know it is wrong. I also think that Juliet is a bitch if she fell in love with a man she cannot have."

Kyoya didn't understand why Hikaru told him all those things but listened and paid very much attention to what she said.

"I listen to Korean singers because I love how they sing... I like Korean. It is a nice language. I like more red wine than white wine. I have a dartboard. I always throw with darts. It calms me down. I never hit the 100 point bull. My best record is the eighty point band. I hate raspberry as a fruit. I like Rock Princess by Vera Wang. It's a good perfume. I read Madoka's journal. I don't have a journal, but I like reading other's thoughts. Hyoma bought me an expansive ring and an expansive necklace but I never wore any of them when we were together. When I take baths, I need two or three hours and I don't dry my hair after I wash it. I don't like when someone is calling me 'cute'. I hate going shopping. I think it's hypocritical to congratulate somebody for defeating you. I don't believe in love at the first sight. I vomit when people are talking about celebrities. I often have no idea who they are. I like when someone kisses my forehead. Or when someone strokes my cheek. I know to dance in pairs, but I hate this kind of dance. Nothing hurts for me. Pain is a sign of weakness. I need freedom. I'd never marry. I'd have a long-term relationship, but I'd never marry because I think it's more beautiful when you're not married. When I say this word... 'marriage'... I always think at two people arguing one with each other. Or at two people who supported each other 60 years... Man... By the way... I'd never have kids. I'd get mad with kids. And I hate babies."

"Me too. I'd never have kids. I also hate babies and little children. They are so annoying..." he added at her opinion.

They kept quiet a lot after that. He talked the first:

"Hikaru... You said you hate dancing in pairings?" She looked questioningly at him and nodded. He smirked and stood up. Then he stared at the sky and sighed. "Um... I also danced with a girl one time. I know... I don't look like I'd dance. And that's true. I don't dance." She seemed to be surprised but didn't ask anything. "And..." he continued, "It was... funny. Somehow. And... I also don't tell people about my birthday. I also have totally no ear for music. I also like red wine more than white wine. I also don't believe in love at first sight. Nothing hurts for me. Pain is a sign of weakness. I also think is hypocritical to congratulate someone for defeating you. I also throw with darts. I do almost all the things you do. So... I wanna ask you..."

She looked puzzled at him and didn't know what to expect at. "I wanna ask you this freaking question... This freaking, freaking question which I never asked before... You are the first! And I'll not be a gentleman!" He changed his gaze to her and that made her startle. "Wanna... Wanna dance with me, Hikaru?"

"What? Now? Are you crazy? No, you're drunk!" He chuckled at that and looked back at the sky. "Why?" he asked, "I wanna see how clumsily you are dancing. I have this skill of causing pain... or any other negative feeling or stare of mind." She stood up at that.

"Oh, really?" she replied, "What if I tell you that sometimes I dress up in latex and I like to subjugate men and cause pain?" Kyoya didn't look to be very impressed by her words. "Mr... Wanna subjugate me too? You'd look cute with a devil fork..."

Hikaru sighed. Then she pouted and put her hands on his shoulders. "Fine. I dance." She pulled his arm somewhere to be far from that pool because she was afraid he can get his revenge and push her again in the water. "Look... It's just like this... Place your right hand on my back..." Kyoya was a bit confused but just obeyed. "Good... Now is my turn." She placed her left hand on his back. "Okay..." She took a deep breath. "Now... Turn your feet slightly at the right... At my right..." He also obeyed this time and she did the same thing after seeing he obeyed. "Good... Now... Hold my right hand with your left hand. In a V-shaped position."

He raised an eyebrow but just did what she said. 'Interesting...' he said to himself. "I think the palms must connect with fingers and thumbs closed? That's what I read." she searched in her memories. "And..." She went one step closer to him. "The left half of my upper body must... How the heck wrote there? The left half of lady's upper body must... Oh, yeah... The left half of lady's upper body must touch the right half of man's upper body." She went a bit closer to him so their bodies could touch. "Good... Now... The steps... Right... Then right... Then left... 1... 2... 3... 4... Okay. I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Hikaru found herself in a bright room when she opened her eyes. She noticed she was lain on a bed. She peered around a bit then sat up. She had a big headache and her waist and her legs were very numb. She put her hand at her head and moaned. "I feel like my head exploded... Kyoya's nightingales are nothing compared with what I feel now. Seems like everyone has a strange part in his brain... That bartender was right when he said I'll regret. Ah, damn. And Kyoya thinks I'm beautiful! Perfect... I'm a bitch. A pervert bitch. I like how it sounds... You pervert bitch! Mrr... Hikaru, you are a pervert bitch!" She got up from the bed and peered around again. "Okay... This is not my dirty bedroom cause it is kinda clean... Neither that damned pool... Neither the bar..."<p>

Then someone suddenly opened the door. Hikaru looked there to see a woman. "Oh, hi... You woke up?" the woman asked and Hikaru nodded as an answer. She was still very confused and looked at the woman with the same confused eyes. The woman didn't really understand why she was staring so fixedly at her until she realize. "Oh... Yeah... I think you are a bit perplexed. My husband brought you here last night. You were very drunk. I heard you drank very much last night. My husband told me. He's bartender at the bar you got drunk." It took some moments for Hikaru to realize what the woman was talking about because she was dizzy.

"Oh... Thanks for... bringing me back." Then she remembered about something."Do you know anything about my friend?" asked Hikaru, waiting for an answer. She was a bit worried for Kyoya. Bartender's wife looked puzzled to her, so Hikaru decided to draw a portrait of Kyoya:

"Well... He's a boy about 16 with teal hair, blue eyes, chocolate skin and has some scars under his eyes. He's dressed like a gangster. Well, not really. He has a khaki coat and a black shirt and... He had some brown fingerless gloves and he was wearing a gray necklace and..." Then she stopped as remembering about his necklace. 'Ah, let it drop now.' she said to herself and continued: "And you can see his navel, I mean his t-shirt was... Ah, how can I explain? How's that word? Navy? Nah, navy is dark green or... dark blue? Ah... My brain is playing and shaking the words and combinations of words and... Damn! Anyway, he had some beige..."

The woman finally realized what she was talking before she could finish her sentence: "Oh... You talk about your boyfriend who got drunk with you!" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"My boyfriend? No! What was your first clue?" The woman looked surprised and pouted. "I don't know. I was just thinking you were matching and anyway... He's downstairs, in the kitchen. I think so. I think you had fun... My husband said you let pretty much money at his bar. Anyway, go there and eat something with him."

Hikaru just obeyed and went to the kitchen. Kyoya was sitting on a chair at the table. Well, he wasn't eating.

"Hi, bro. What's up?" saluted Hikaru and took a seat next to him. Kyoya looked indifferently. "Hey, listen here, Sleeping Beauty... You said the tattoo hurt you!" he suddenly said, letting Hikaru a bit confused. Then she startled and shrugged with nonchalance. "Well, I lied. It didn't hurt so much. It was more like pinching. And what?"

'Um... If you wanna look tough when I'm with you this means you know why... Right? Nice move, babe. I need a psychiatrist. And some morphine. I swear I will never drink like this... **again**. **AGAIN! **Nice. And I swear I'll kill Keichiro next time I meet him. I'm gonna be the darkest nightmare he ever had! He'll remember my name in his nightmares pretty often! Ah, damn.'

"But... Good news. We leave tomorrow. I bought tickets and tomorrow we wake up at 5 o'clock in the morning and leave. Sorry for the hour. And... Hey... Wait, wait, you are changed! Your chicken pox is better! Nice. With tequila, whisky, beer, wine and vodka and with pool party, dancing... What the heck we danced? I don't know. Anyway, dancing, running... falling... sprinkling... and it was cold outside and you were wet and... You rock! And you fell asleep on that bench..."

Hikaru looked to be happy at hearing they leave, even if the fact with 5 o'clock annoyed her, but she grinned to Kyoya, but her grin slowly disappeared because that reminded her about something. 'Wait... Tomorrow? And what about the mercury? Ahh... DAMN!'

"I don't really remember... How did I fall asleep on a bench?" she tried to hide the fact she was nervous with that question. Well, it was true she didn't remember why she fell asleep. He chuckled slightly but didn't answer her question. That made her be more interested in knowing what happened. "Tell me!"

He still didn't want to answer her question. "No matter now." he lied in a playful and teasing way. She sneered and crossed her arms, then looked away from him. He sighed. "Fine... Do you remember what happened after we danced that silly dance? I mean, after you fell down."

Hikaru looked questioningly at him and nodded. "Well... Then you know that I remembered that I forgot something at the bar..." She nodded at that, so he continued. "So I told you I'm gonna go back inside and take what I forgot..." She thought a bit until she realized.

"Oh, My God... And then I took a seat on a bench and I fell asleep! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Oh, yeah... but the problem is that when I went back at the bar..." He hesitated a bit which made her want to know what happened. "I drank a bit... I couldn't help drinking... Just a bit. A bit more..." he confessed himself, tittering.

Hikaru sweat dropped but swallowed her anger, so Kyoya could continue. "And... Then, when I saw... that you were asleep... it reminded me about my grandpa... who was drinking a lot and then he was falling asleep immediately and then I... started to... lose my balance and then I suddenly fell down. And I failed when I tried to stand up, so I remained there until I also fell asleep and... the bartender found us then." She stood up and she could swear she wanted to beat him. "Whaaaaaaaaaat? Oh, you're a dead man!" Kyoya also stood up and seemed to be afraid and retreated with a step.

"Tell me we're not repeating everything... Please, Hikaru..."

Hikaru smirked.

* * *

><p>"You little mischief! You can run but you cannot hide! You had the intention to lift me up in your arms or maybe to kiss me perhaps?" yelled Hikaru as chasing Kyoya. She was often hitting people while running and him, too. "You should learn what respect means!" she reproved to him.<p>

Kyoya chuckled loudly while running and panting. "I don't know what respect is. I never met the respect!"

"Oh, really?" replied Hikaru, "I'll get you two acquainted pretty soon!"

_You just called the ending, Kyoya! Just wait! Do you think I forgot that you threw me in the pool last night? And if you think that I forgot that you chased me and then... sprinkled me with beer... I smelled just like a beer! Well, I already smelled like a grass of tequila. Maybe like more glasses. And you smelled like a thousand glasses of gin. And now I'm... I need a shower! But not before l catch you! Alright! I'm a rude girl, man. I'm a pervert bitch who was left but I'm fast enough to catch a boy! And... I'm Hikaru and I love this! You think you know me, Kyoya? What I told you was just a sample! I am another person... You have no idea... I'm a big hypocrite... I'm a virgin slut... I pretend that I'm a good girl, but in the reality, I'm a bad one! A very bad one... Again: Hello... You need some tea! You are sick! You keep telling us that you are a virgin... WE KNOW, man, we aren't some idiots! Excepting Gingka and Madoka, we aren't idiots! Ah, what am I talking about? Hyoma is an idiot as well, but he's gone so just those two and Benkei. And maybe Kyoya. _(she thinks a bit about it) _Seriously... Is he an idiot? Um... He can drink six or seven kinds of alcoholic drinks in one night and he can chase me even if he's very wet and... he can wake up early and... But he didn't notice that his necklace is at me? One point for Kyoya is an idiot! Who gives two points? Two points, two points... No one...? Again, who gives two points? Maybe three? Fine. Roar._

"Tell me, Hikaru, are you... are you ever going to catch me? Do not chase me if you're not going to catch me, cause I'm getting tired. Ah, let it drop. You are evil. And you are the Sleeping Beauty. And you are still drunk. And The Charming Prince left you!"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. She didn't really understand why he was calling her 'Sleeping Beauty' so she asked him about it while chasing him. Kyoya laughed.

"You said you aren't waking up early. Today you also didn't wake up early. The Charming Prince left you and you need a prince to kiss and rescue you. But the way to your palace is full of obstacles, like The Charming Prince's ghost which remained in your mind so deep. So you need a boy which is brave enough to choose a girl which hard to reach. That's why you are Sleeping Beauty. And this will probably have a tragic ending." Kyoya explained while running.

She rolled her eyes at that even if she was very pissed-off by his imagination. 'What a big mistake I did when I met you.' she reproved to herself. "Ah, alright, keep running! Nothing hurts for me! Pain is a sign of weakness." she repeated to herself to get trust.


	13. Chapter 13: I can't change roses' colors

**Chapter 13:** I can't change roses' colors

"Ah, man... You are... You are... You are evil!" moaned Kyoya, then he fell down on the floor of the kitchen and continued panting. Hikaru was also panting and fell on his back. "I know." she admitted and remained there. "Oh, yeah... Here's the Sleeping Beauty above The Charming Prince..." he pointed with monotony and boredom. It wasn't like he was embarrassed of anything. Hikaru started to sniff his neck. Kyoya noticed it and that annoyed him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked with scorn. Hikaru laughed but didn't stand up. "Nothing." she answered with playfulness in her voice. Then Hikaru started to stroke the back of his head. He sweat dropped. "Seriously... What are you doing?" he insisted. Hikaru pouted but stopped. She didn't answer his question. But Hikaru didn't really end her game. She searched for his pulse point at his neck and soon, she found it. "Why is your heart beating so madly?" she asked, not like she cared about it. Kyoya sweat dropped.

"Because, my sweetie, you chased me all the afternoon... And if you can notice, and I think you do, you are applying a huge 'comforting' pressure on my back. And I'm still panting." he explained with boredom and tiredness in his voice. Even if he told her that, Hikaru didn't stand up. She nuzzled into his shoulder. That annoyed him more, but faked a big smile to annoy her back.

"No offense, Hikaru, but... you are cute! And you should dry your hair... And hide your cute eyes..." he preached somehow, but it didn't annoy her. She just raised an eyebrow, then kissed his check. He blushed vaguely, but tried to hide it. "Thanks anyway. And... you'd better don't try again. You know I have a special air..." she reminded him on an irritating way. Then they kept quiet.

"Hikaru... I have a feeling." he suddenly muttered. She nodded vaguely, looking in nowhere. "I know... Me too."

"So... What should we do?" he mumbled, then sighed. She started to stroke the back of his head again. "Nothing... It's gonna be ok if you ignore it. I think." she answered on a low voice, looking at her hand which was stroking him. Then she stopped, brought it closer to her eyes and looked scared at her hand, which was shivering. She clenched it and took a deep breath. Then Hikaru stood up without any word. She started to bite her lips.

"Oh, yes... Oh, yes... My back is happy now!" exclaimed Kyoya and stood up, too, moaning a bit.

* * *

><p>A nice small kitten stepped in the room. It walked towards Kyoya with soft and delicate steps. Then it continued walking until it climbed on his lap. He raised an eyebrow but just stroked it gently and the cat didn't run away.<p>

"What a beautiful life you have..." he started to talk to the cat.

Well, he didn't notice that Hikaru just stopped in front of his opened door and was watching that scene.

"You are lucky... You cannot love people you mustn't and you don't fight with your nightingales created by the person you love... And you have no worries... Your heart isn't hurting and hurting everyday, right?" Then he smiled to the cat, which mewed to him and snuggled into his lap. He continued to stroke the cat, so it started to purr and, soon, it fell asleep.

Hikaru hardly held back her laugh, and Kyoya noticed her. He startled and looked with scared eyes. "I wasn't sentimental with a cat... And I didn't tell her that I'm in love... And... If you peep any word, you can be sure you'll be dead..."

Hikaru really burst into laughing at hearing that. She walked towards him and then sat next to him. She patted his back friendly to encourage him. "There isn't anything wrong in trying to escape. But in love, well, yes, there is. And... let me give you an advice. No flowers if she is a girl like me. And I think she is. I don't think you can like a sweet girl."

Kyoya looked puzzled. "Um... Hikaru, what are your favorite flowers?" he suddenly asked. Hikaru looked confused and thought a bit. "Well... I don't really like flowers. But If I'd have to choose... I think roses. I love big, large flowers, even if they are going to wither. White roses are a symbol of pure love, red roses are symbol of passionate love and... yellow or orange roses are a symbol of jealousy. The person who offers you orange or yellow roses has no romantic intention. The person who offers you purple roses fell in love with you at the first sight. Well, I think I like the red ones. And the purple ones. Hehe. I think flowers make women and girls feel special. No woman refuses flowers, excepting me. But I also like peonies." she explained.

'Man... _I love big, large flowers, even if they are going to wither. No woman refuses flowers, excepting me._ I'm head over hells in love with this girl...' Kyoya said in his mind.

Then she smiled and looked at him.

"But... I'm not imagining you with a red rose in your mouth, kneeling on the ground, confessing a girl that you love her!" she remarked on a playful voice. Kyoya sneered and crossed his arms. "Of course not. It is humiliating."

She chuckled and patted his back again. "Anyway, good luck." she wished him and stood up. "Um... Hikaru... thanks. I think is gonna be useful what you told me." Kyoya suddenly said. Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

'No...' he said in his mind, but forced a smile and nodded. Hikaru shrugged and then left the room. He sighed and looked disgusted at the kitten which was sleeping. "I have a terrible feeling." he muttered and sighed again.

_Please, Hikaru... Don't do anything. Please, for me... I don't care if you're never gonna to be mine. I just wanna know that this feeling will disappear. I don't care if I'll live with my nightingales all my life... Just tell me that the feeling will disappear. Ah, c'mon... Go away... Isn't enough what you made me endure? You should've told me... that you are dangerous. I feel like a loser. And I'm a coward. I feel terrible because __**you **__broke my heart. But I also should've known that... being loved back isn't happening to everyone. It is rarely happening. Even if I don't believe in statistics... I don't think I have big chances. Should I kidnap and then kill you when nobody's watching? Definitely yes... You worth it, Hikaru. I am... sick. Very sick. Wow... It... hurts. I am very impressed. It really hurts. I cannot believe that... it hurts. But... I can't change. I can't change... who I am, what I feel, what I do, what I am supposed to do... But I can see the good part. The good part is that... it cannot get worse than this. That's good. But... I'm gonna rise up! Some people and teenagers have cancer! Who are you, Kyoya? Yes, you are right. You will never let a... Fine, fine, you know what, Kyoya? You aren't Kyoya since she started to mean pretty much to you! You are... a nothing. No more lies, Kyoya. Truth time. No more rising up! We are tired of liars, Kyoya! We want to know the truth! __**SHUT UP, KYOYA!**__ Truth hurts, Kyoya! We need lies! Truth hurts too much! We cannot endure the truth! That's true! But the lie always reveals its face! Ah, I am so stupid... But... Do you know what would be funny? If Hyoma would return now... I'd laugh very much. Seriously... I'd be so amused..._

* * *

><p>Hikaru left the house on tiptoe.<p>

* * *

><p>"The old story... I should've eaten less biscuits... Roar!" moaned Hikaru. Then she saw the trap she was looking for. She opened it and arrived straight in the drawing-room. "Perfect!" she triumphed, holding a fist up in the air. Then she let it down. "Good..."<p>

She took her cell from her pocket and cast a glance at the clock. "It's eleven o'clock. The train is at five o'clock. Until four o'clock I have to be back. In about five hours. I hate you, Kyoya!"

Then she put her cell back and took her pocket lamp and light. "Ok... Where's the basement?"

She peered a bit around until she found the door. "Fine..." She walked there with slow steps; just to be sure her footsteps cannot be heard. She opened the door of the basement without being heard and entered. She took care and paid very much attention to the stairs which she discerned. Then she gently opened the second door and entered. She looked around to find that switch. "Ah, c'mon... Seriously?" she moaned until she found the switch and turned on the light.

The room was unchanged: cold and unmerciful. She started to wonder if those people came back from their holiday. She walked and examined everything with very much attention. She checked everything again. Then she started to tap her foot. She put her index finger at her downer lip. She walked and checked everything again. The walls, the tables, the chemicals, the instruments, the ceiling, the desks. Then she turned on the computer and took a seat there. For Hikaru's surprise, it had no password.

She verified 'My Recent Documents' folder. She found some documents about Izumi's experiments. She also found music files and folders. Hikaru sighed and closed the folder. Then she opened 'My Computer' folder to discover that inside the drive there was a CD. She quickly played the CD.

It wasn't anything special. Some boring chemistry lessons. After that she turned off the computer, stood up and walked towards the door, but she noticed something strange. The sound of her footsteps was different. When she was stepping on a certain part of the floor, the sound could be heard clearly. If she was stepping on the rest part of the floor, it wasn't so clear.

She tapped her foot on that part of the floor to be sure. Then she checked the walls again. She knocked on the walls. On a certain part, the sound was clear, just like there was empty.

"Ah, c'mon... How do I open this?" she wondered. She startled to hit the wall violently with her right foot. Then she knocked all the walls again. She accidentally pressed the switch, but the light didn't turn off. Instead of that, she heard a strange short sound. Hikaru froze for one second and walked all over the room to find the reason. She suddenly stumbled over something and fell down.

"Damn..." she muttered with boredom and stood up. Then she looked at the floor to see why she stumbled. What she saw shocked her. "Oh. My. God."

But she didn't have time. She suddenly felt a big pain at the back of her head. The room started to become vague and vague, until the darkness completely covered it. Then she fell down.

* * *

><p>Kyoya suddenly woke up. He was panting, his heart was beating like a drum and he was sweating. Then he felt a big deep pain at the left part of his chest.<p>

* * *

><p>Hikaru recovered after some minutes. She slowly opened her eyes. She was somewhere; she couldn't distinguish where, or anything. The images were vague. She tried to move her hands, but she couldn't. Then she realized they were tied. Luckily, her legs weren't tied. Then she started to see the images more clearly. She was leaning against a wall, in a small and dark room. Hikaru moaned and then realized she was in a storeroom.<p>

Before she could have any knee-jerk reaction about the entire situation, she heard some voices, but she didn't understand what they talked. Then the door suddenly opened to see a man. Hikaru had no idea who he was. Then she saw a figure. She didn't recognize anyone, but there was a figure. She squinted.

Hikaru suddenly sneered. "Ah, c'mon... I should've known..." Then she looked away. "Izumi and her famous plans, right? You looked to be the only one who was thinking like a normal human, right? The rest had a brain like the knee of a nut." she reproved. Then the door closed without any discussions.

Hikaru sighed, but in the next moment worries and panic started to fill her. She took a deep breath. "Fine, chill out, Hikaru... The rope is very tight... Ah, and it hurts!" Then she thought about it and soon, she found an idea. She took the advantage that her legs weren't tied and tried to stand up, even if her hands were tied. "Good... Now..." She shook her pocket violently and some things hardly jump out and then fell down. "Let's see... Lip gloss, mascara, Kyoya's necklace, lighter... Oh, I know! The lighter!"

She sat down and tried to take the lighter with her tied hands. "Ah... C'mon! S**t! Where are you? Come here... S**t!" she cursed.

She searched until the door opened again to see Izumi... again. But she didn't notice that Hikaru was searching for a way to escape. "Do not try anything too nice!" Izumi threatened her and then closed the door. Hikaru finally found the lighter then.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and started to burn the rope with the flame of the lighter. "Ouch!" The fire was burning the rope, but it was also burning her hands and her fingers a bit. The rope was a best quality rope. It wasn't getting burnt so easy. Hikaru endured the pain however, repeating herself that nothing hurts for her and that pain is a sign of weakness.

When the rope was almost burnt, she suddenly felt that the fire isn't burning her hands anymore. "Ah! Perfect... Just perfect! I have no gas anymore! And I cannot tie the rope by myself!"

Then she stood up and shook her pocket again and after long wars, she rescued some things. "Ok, ok... What do we have here?" She widened her eyes. "Oh, my God... That's Kyoya's clasp knife which I stole last week? Oh, Kyoya, I loveeeeeeeeeeeee you! After I escape, I'll kiss you one thousand times! And I also love myself! I'm so brilliant!"


	14. Chapter 14: Don't you miss me sometimes?

**Chapter 14: **Don't you miss me sometimes?

"Good... Now... We have to get out..." Hikaru said to herself and peered around to find a way to escape. Then she searched for anything useful in the store room.

* * *

><p>The storeroom's door suddenly opened. Izumi stepped in and looked around, but Hikaru wasn't there anymore "She escaped!" Izumi exclaimed then hurried to leave the room.<p>

Hikaru revealed herself from the behind of some shelves after she checked the way was free. She quickly picked up her stuff from the ground, put them in her pocket and then walked towards the door. Luckily, Izumi forgot to close the door, so she escaped.

* * *

><p>Hikaru opened the door of the bartender's house and entered. She quickly went towards the bathroom and washed her face. "Ah... Now what the heck will I do?" she wondered and looked at her copy into the mirror. She took a deep breath afterwards. Then she put her head under the water spurt and kept it there. "I am dead if I won't leave soon. Ah... I am dead, I am dead..." Then she removed her head and water drops were all over her face. "Ah, I am dead... What should I do? This is a serious problem... Someone, please, help me... Someone please, wake me up from this nightmare..."<p>

* * *

><p>Hikaru sat down on the couch and thought. "Izumi is just an illusion. I have to find who the big brain of the action is... Who's up? Who's on the roof, on the top? Who's there...?" She tapped her right foot and bit her downer lip. "Who can...? Who?" She took Kyoya's necklace from her pocket and stared at it. "Who...? Who? This means that person brought Izumi there just for one reason... Just for <strong>this <strong>reason... One reason... What the hell can that person obtain? What could I obtain if I'd be that person...? So many risks for what? Ah, c'mon... we are not in cartoons..."

She put the necklace back in her pocket and sighed. Hikaru stood up and left the room. She walked towards the room she knew Kyoya was in. Hikaru slowly opened the door, which creaked, but she noticed that Kyoya wasn't sleeping, so she turned to walk away, but he still noticed her. "Wait!" he called her and sat up. Hikaru slowly turned back and looked puzzled at him. Then she walked towards him with uncertain steps and sat down on the bed, next to him. Kyoya sighed.

"Ah, what's with you? Wait, don't answer me... I know what's with me... I cannot sleep. I suddenly woke up sweating, panting and with my heart beating fast. I had the feeling that someone will die... Someone who means much to me, but I don't know who. I had a symptom in the moment I woke up... Just like... telepathy. It was a terrible feeling. And... Your hair is a bit wet... Wait, Hikaru, you don't sleep at this hour?"

Hikaru let out a titter and then smiled to him. "No." she simply answered and rested her head on his shoulder. Kyoya pouted but pretended it's nothing and smiled, too.

"I know. I know... You don't have to explain me... I know what tiredness means when you cannot sleep. I am tired. Very tired. But I cannot sleep. Isn't it funny? There's so much irony in our lives..."

Hikaru didn't say anything after that. She tried to hide the tear which fell from her eye and was running on her cheek. Kyoya noticed it, but didn't do anything. Hikaru looked in nowhere with a bored expression as more tears fell from her eyes. Then she burst into tears and cried on his shoulder, but he still didn't say or do anything. "I wanna sleep! I am tired! I fought enough... I wanna rest now!" she shouted between her sobs. Kyoya nodded and chuckled.

"Do you wanna play _Scrabble _then?" he suddenly asked, trying to hide his amusement, looking at her with some playful eyes. Hikaru rose her head and stared at him puzzled but then they both laughed. Then she pouted and crossed her arms, but didn't look at him which amused Kyoya. He flopped on the bed. "Ah, I'm so tired..." he moaned while trying to relax. "Um... Hikaru, why are you crying without a certain reason?" Kyoya asked with slyness in his voice, while having a discreet smirk on his mouth. Hikaru sighed and looked at him.

"I'm not sad. I'm just... tired." she answered and took a deep breath. Kyoya just raised an eyebrow and waited for her to say something. She understood that he was waiting. "But... I don't..." He cut her off:

"Go sleeping. And stop bothering me." She sighed and stood up, trying to smile to him. Then she nodded and walked towards the door. Kyoya watched her with painful eyes and suddenly stood up and ran towards her. He embraced her waist from behind which made Hikaru stop and freeze. Kyoya sobbed a bit.

"Wait..." he mumbled. Hikaru wasn't able to do any move. Kyoya hesitated about what he wanted to say.

"You make me go insane and... I got so weak that I cannot even move or breathe and... I tried so hard to make you go away from my heart and my mind and my soul but I failed every time and I cannot stop thinking at you and... I also tried to think about someone else and... I cannot sleep at night because of you and... You are the only one for me and my whole universe is just you and... I love you." he sputtered then removed his arms from her waist. She slowly turned and looked shocked into his eyes, which made him startle and fear. 'Ah, damn... What did I just say?' Kyoya reproved to himself, trying to find a way to repair the situation.

"W-W-What?" she asked, gaping to him. Kyoya shook his head nervously.

"A-A-Ah, nothing, I'm just tired, sorry, just kidding. Sorry, sorry, I was just joking." he stammered. It took a bit for Hikaru to recover after that but she finally forced a smile. She patted his shoulder.

"Go sleeping. You need rest. See you... let's say later." Kyoya also smiled to her and nodded. She left the room then and he breathed freely.

* * *

><p>While walking towards her room, Hikaru thought about it. She took his necklace from her pocket and stared at it. 'Ah, c'mon... How can he joke when it's about this? It's clearly he said it not because he is tired. He said it because he wants to say it to the girl he loves... He just wanted to see how a girl reacts at this... Hah... Hikaru, you'd better take your mind off...'<p>

She sighed then she forced a smile to encourage herself and put his necklace back. 'Nice work, Hikaru... You rock, babe. Ah, I should dry my hair now.'

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hikaru, wake up, babe..." Kyoya whispered while gently shaking Hikaru. She slowly opened her eyes and then rubbed them.<p>

"Ah, what the... Kyoya?" She moaned and sat up, still rubbing her eyes. "What the hell are you doing? Ah, Kyoya, I wanna sleep, sweetie." Hikaru protested on a sleepy and upset voice. She wasn't really sure about what was happening. She stopped rubbing her eyes and yawned.

"Ah, c'mon, don't annoy me... Get up. I'll wait for you. I'm going to brush my teeth until you get up. Until I finish, you should be awake! It's three o'clock!" Kyoya threatened her and then left the room. Hikaru sighed and let herself fall on the bed. She yawned but finally found some forces to get up.

She put on some clothes and left the room, walked towards the bathroom and knocked at the door. Kyoya opened. "Yeah. What?" he asked, looking questioningly at her. Hikaru raised an eyebrow and waited for him to realize. Well, it didn't take too long for him to do it. He let her enter and left. Hikaru sneered and locked the door, which made Kyoya giggle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Hikaru suddenly screamed from inside. "It's cold!" Kyoya laughed at that but continued minding of his business. But Hikaru opened the door, slamming it and walked towards him with anger after some moments. She had a towel around her and she was wet. "I'll kill you!" she yelled at him. Kyoya burst into laughing and patted her shoulder just to taunt her.

"C'mon... Kill me!" he made fun of her with a big evil grin on his face. Hikaru had a petty smirk at the corner of her mouth and pulled Kyoya's arm inside the bathroom. He looked questioningly cause he was wondering what she's going to do. Hikaru pulled him in the shower, entering, too and then... let the water flow, maaan!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! It's cold!" Kyoya screamed. Hikaru sneered. "Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know!" she scolded him. Then Hikaru pushed him until he touched the wall. She smirked.

"Get back all you said and did before or I'll bite your neck!" she threatened him with a mean attitude. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and smirked, too.

* * *

><p>"Ahh... It still hurts, Hikaru..." Kyoya protested while looking with some pitiful eyes at Hikaru, who was sitting next to him in the train. Outside was dark, but inside was kinda lighted. Hikaru yawned, but just pretended she didn't hear what he said.<p>

"Sorry for... the bite. I am truly, very deeply sorry, Yeah..." she suddenly apologized, without looking at him, with somehow embarrassment. Kyoya sneered."That's what I wanted to hear..." he reproved her on a teasing voice.

Then he felt a slight touch on his shoulder. He looked to discover that she already fell asleep and she was resting her head on his shoulder. "You fell asleep already?" he asked to check if she was sleeping. "Ah, seems like you are really tired if it takes just two seconds for you..."

He let out a discreet giggle and crossed one arm around her neck. Hikaru wasn't totally asleep, so she felt it and just smirked, without moving or opening her eyes. However, he didn't notice it, so he gently brushed his lips on her forehead. "Yeah... Rest... You need it."

* * *

><p>Hikaru slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms upwards, then yawned and looked around. "Oh, Kyoya, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked the teal haired boy next to her. Kyoya didn't say anything, just looked with indifference at her. Hikaru looked on the window. "What's the clock?" she continued her questions line while trying to discover where they were and what the clock was.<p>

"It's a quarter to six I think." Kyoya answered with boredom. Hikaru yawned again and opened the window. Outside was still kinda dark, but morning slowly started to reveal its face. "Ah, can you feel it?" Hikaru asked while having her head out on the window. "Ah, there's a pleasant breeze..." Kyoya sweat dropped. "... or a wild blowing wind maybe..." he retorted and crossed his arms.

"_**I go, crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy, You turn it on, Then you're gone, Yeah, you drive me, Crazy, crazy, crazy for you, baby! What can I do, honey?**_" Hikaru sang on a loud voice on the window, while waving her hands. Kyoya just adopted an amused expression.

"That's Crazy by... Wait, wait... Ah, I have a lapse... Ah... Ah, it was something with A or with S?" Kyoya tried to guess. "But you are sick... You need a psychiatrist! You don't really have limits?" he reproved her. Hikaru didn't look at him, just sigh in defeat.

"You said it like it is wrong... I need a psychiatrist and I'm proud!" she shouted.

Kyoya gently wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck from behind. "_**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy... Crazy, crazy, crazy for you, baby! I'm losing my mind!**_" he also started to sing with her. Hikaru smirked but continued singing. Well, she didn't really care that they were disturbing the people next to them.

"Hey, Hikaru, but why are you singing?" Kyoya suddenly asked. Hikaru chuckled and kissed his check, letting him a bit confused.

"Today it was a special day when I realized how lucky I was. But, when I stared at the entire picture... I also realized how unlucky I am. Anyway..."

Then she continued singing. "You are so beautiful..." Kyoya suddenly mumbled. Hikaru raised an eyebrow but didn't mind. "Did you lie?" he directly asked then. Hikaru could swear that her heart stopped at hearing that. "It wasn't the first you drank vodka... When I drank first time... I couldn't breath and I felt it was burning my chest... But you seemed to be alright."

She breathed freely in her mind and her pulse slowly recovered. "Well, let's say I lied... somehow." she answered very shortly.

'You have no idea... I lied very much. I should've... told the truth. But truth hurts too much. So, I lied. Today... Yeah, today... I made a synthesis... And... I think I'm lucky because I have you but... I'm still unlucky. I think I'm gonna let it drop. Did you ever feel how is... when you are almost sure you will die? If we'd know that today we will die... What we'd do? We'd start to panic... And probably we will don't accept the reality. I think I would... live my last day... without panic. But... I'm here. I'm infecting the others with my craziness. Today... it was a good day. Tomorrow it's gonna be better... or worse. But... today it was good.'


	15. Chapter 15: Wet offenses

**Chapter 15: **Wet offenses

Madoka walked towards Hikaru and Kyoya. But, as she went closer to Hikaru, she saw something strange. Her face was... painted. With make up. Yeah, **painted**. Her eyelids were painted in pink, yellow, pale purple and green and under her eyes she was painted with silver and red. Madoka also saw a vague shade of gold. Hikaru's lips were outlined in fuchsia, but her lips' color was a frosty violet. Anyway, she was looking... funny.

Madoka also saw that Kyoya wasn't very different. He wasn't painted at his eyes, but he had all over his cheeks and face lipstick, eyeliner and other things in different shades, excepting the lipstick, which was that frosty violet Hikaru had on her lips. 'These two... Ah, calm down, Madoka, of course there's nothing.' Madoka tried to chill out.

She friendly hugged Hikaru, who responded her by hugging her back for some seconds, then smiled warmly to her. Soon, Madoka also adopted the subject and asked her about her face.

Kyoya also heard what she asked Hikaru. They two looked at each other with the corner of their eyes and hardly held back their laughs while finally burst into laughing. "Well... Let's say... we played..." Hikaru answered with some playful eyes, still looking at Kyoya, who responded with the same expression. Madoka started to worry about it. If they were together? I mean, she heard they lived together about... two months? Until Kyoya calmed her...

"Well, I got angry because Hikaru was making up in those dark colors; even if she said **she hates shades**... so... I worked hard on her look... And she also worked hard on my look..." he explained, trying to don't make any nice scene there. Madoka breathed freely somehow, even if she was confused. She didn't really know what was happening with her. She somehow missed Kyoya.

Anyway, she just gave them some tissues to clean their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

Yeah... I entered my dusty house which I didn't really miss in those two months. I threw my bag on the couch and stopped in the middle of my living room. I peered around, gaping to everything. "Wow... It just like in a museum." I showed my surprise, while cleaning the dust with my index finger. I let a trail on the dusty furniture.

Then I sighed and opened the window to air the house. By the way, the air was terrible there... It smelled like there was mold, but the house was kinda still clean. Then I smiled while remembering about my lipsticks and shades session with Hikaru. I slowly touched my right cheek and remembered the moment when she kissed my check. Somehow I regretted I cleaned my face when I met Madoka. I would have liked keeping Hikaru's lipstick on my cheek forever. I think this is the third time when she kisses my check. She knows to let people confused. And to cause pain... And to subjugate men... And to bewitch people... And to suddenly become the most beautiful girl in this world... And other qualities and etc, etc. I'm trying to do not become too obsessed with her. Eh. Fight!

**End of Kyoya's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV<strong>

Okay, okay, people, I have no idea what to start with... I finally entered my apartment. I kinda missed it all this time so I enjoyed admiring the furniture and the walls... the magazines in my bathroom which I never read... But I couldn't lie... I was afraid. Very afraid. I let the story with the mercury behind me... I let something so serious there. But, if I forget it... and everything happened in that town, including the part with Hyoma, then it's gonna be okay. Um... I thought forgetting Hyoma is gonna be a big challenge. But it is kinda easy. I don't know... I wake up at the morning and I think about him, but then... Then I don't realize and... the sun goes down and I go back in my bed. But I don't think about Hyoma. I think about the day. Because it was a great day. Life and world are beautiful... The problem is about people. They cannot see the beauty of the world. I learned to admire everything around me in this experience.

Then I opened my window, seeing something surprising. It was raining. It really shocked me... It was raining... Seriously? Rain? Now? I can say I like rain... How everyone would say sometimes... Because no one can see I am crying. Well, I was happy, so I smiled. I took Kyoya's necklace from my pocket and stared at it. "Today is gonna be better... I feel it." I said to the necklace while smiling. Then my smile disappeared as recalling the moment and the feeling when Kyoya hugged me from behind. As I thought about it a little, I suddenly rescued my smile, remaining the same cheerful smile.

Then I wondered how that girl could look like. My imagination didn't swirl too far however. I quickly walked towards my door, letting the window open to air and left the house. I wanted to see the park again and to dance in the rain and... I was euphoric.

**End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

><p>For Hikaru's surprise, the spring started to reveal itself. There wasn't snow or melted snow on the ground, and some trees had a few leaves. Hikaru grinned and walked on an energetic pace on that large alley. "Ah, it's the end of February? Really, already, so soon? I cannot believe..." she exclaimed while enjoying the raindrops all over her face.<p>

Then she slowed down her pace and walked though the curtain of rain. Hikaru started to spin while walking. "_**I'm losing my mind...**_ And you are so beautiful, Hikaru..." she said to herself while remembering about Kyoya's terms. She laughed and continued spinning. "And you are a pervert bitch..."

"Hey, wait! I also wanna join!" someone suddenly spoke. Hikaru turned to see none other than Yuu, walking towards her with energetic steps. Hikaru stopped spinning while Yuu arrived in front of her and started to spin. She sneered but spun, too.

"_**Crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy! I'm losing my mind...**_" Hikaru sang. Well, she would have sung more if Yuu wouldn't have cut her:

"Ah, c'mon... You can do many better things than losing your mind for Kyoya! And you two aren't matching anyway!" he exclaimed, without stopping spinning. Hikaru pretended she didn't hear the part with losing her mind, but she noticed something.

"You just called Kyoya on his real name?" Hikaru asked on a shocked voice. However, she kept spinning. Yuu would have answered his question if Kenta wouldn't have been run towards him and scolded him:

"C'mon, Yuu! Benkei is waiting for us and you are dancing in rain?" Then he pulled Yuu's arms and both of them walked away. Kenta acted like he didn't see Hikaru. So, she was alone, but stopped spinning.

"Ah, if Kyoya would be here..." She ran and hid under a big tree. She took her cell and called Kyoya.

"Kyoyaa, my friend, what are you doing?" she asked cheerfully. "Oh, can you come at the park if you're not busy? Yep. Thaaanks, you're the best! Ta-ta, see you! Kisses and lots of lovee!" Hikaru put her cell back in her pocket and ran directly in the rain. She continued spinning with a grin on her face. "_**Crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy! I'm losing my mind!**_"

Then Hikaru laughed and slowly stopped spinning. "I got dizzy..." she muttered as the world was spinning around her just like she was doing some moments ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Kyoya looked for Hikaru at the park, well, he wasn't hurrying (or maybe he was somehow because he was worried she could do something ugly; he started to think she **really** needs a psychiatrist).

After he finally found her on a big alley, he noticed she wasn't spinning anymore. She was standing there, looking at the sky. Kyoya walked towards her on tiptoe, and slowly embraced her waist from behind, making her feel like she was going to be kidnapped. "Who told you to call me 'your friend'?" he asked on a threatening but playful voice. Hikaru would have punched him if she wouldn't have recognized his voice. "And who told you to give me lots of kisses and love?" he asked on the same tone. Hikaru slowly tried to turn around.

She grinned and kissed his check. "Hiii... Of course it was my idea... For my sweet friend... Oh, and thanks for not bringing an umbrella!" she saluted in her terms. Well, she wasn't trying to tease him or to be ironic when she thanked him. She was really grateful he didn't bring an umbrella. Kyoya remained speechless, but amused by her behavior.

"So... did you call me just to dance with you?" he asked with a determined and cold expression. His usual one. Not just trying to make her laugh. Hikaru nod her head cheerfully with a big smile on her face. Kyoya sneered.

"Um... I wanna eat some chocolate!" Hikaru exclaimed. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, but suddenly heard someone calling his name from behind. He turned. Madoka was walking towards them with an umbrella. Hikaru turned, too, but the fact Madoka had an umbrella pissed off her. She walked towards her and snatched the umbrella from her hand, sneering. "No umbrellas allowed here..." Then she threw the umbrella away and went back at Kyoya. Madoka sighed but followed her with no word.

"Okay, okay, guys, I wanna eat chocolate!" Hikaru exclaimed again. Madoka started to panic. "Ah, my hair! How can you stand here? Ah, I'm outta here. I'll catch a great meningitis! How can you stand here...?" Madoka asked in surprise. Then the rain became more violently. Madoka ran under a tree, with was pretty far from there, but Kyoya and Hikaru remained there. She started to spin, while Kyoya laughed at her, giving Madoka some thoughts.

'Ah, these two... What's with them? Hikaru wasn't crazy before this. Kyoya neither. And they weren't talking to each other before this... At any rate... It's not okay.'

"Um... When I was seven... A boy was always kissing my check... even if I always told him to stop..." Hikaru explained while spinning. Kyoya widened his eyes. "And what did you do?" he showed his curiosity. Hikaru stopped spinning and laughed. "I beat him!" she answered triumphal.

"Wait, wait, wait... Are you threatening me?" Kyoya asked being somehow shocked. Hikaru nudged him with a sly smirk on her mouth. Then she continued spinning like she didn't hear what he said. Kyoya suddenly stopped her by her arm, making her look questioningly. He stared fixedly in her eyes for some moments.

Madoka walked towards them in that moment. Kyoya changed his gaze to Madoka. Hikaru sweat dropped, but Madoka stepped on her foot. Not accidentally. It really annoyed Hikaru seeing she did it purposely. "Do you want something with me?" she asked on a loud, threatening and scaring voice. But our sweet Madoka didn't give it up. She threw her the same glare.

"If you want a partner to argue with, then find another else!" Madoka yelled to her. Hikaru sneered.

"I'll show you what respect means!" she argued with her, then brought her closer by her shirt. "I'm gonna beat your ass of picky, bimbo but still nerd girl if you don't shut up! And then you'll see how you're gonna run with tears in your eyes to your protective daddy after I'll empty out all the courage stored in you!" she threatened Madoka, who didn't get scared.

"Look who's talking! Don't you have shame? You have a boyfriend and you are kissing another boy's check! And maybe I am a nerd, but I am not a psycho!" Madoka shouted. Hikaru growled to her.

"Do not talk if you don't know the truth... You never saw me kissing him... And, yeah, look who have talked... Maybe I am friendly kissing Kyoya's check, but I don't accept being or maybe sleeping, and when I'm saying _sleeping_, I'm not meaning it... with him in a jiffy, just like you do with your sweet, but empty-headed Gingka who's nothing than a huge zero who grew at the countryside and has no education!" Hikaru yelled. Madoka got really angry with that.

"Whaaat did you say...? Just repeat it one more time... If you have enough courage to repeat it... C'mon, repeat it!" Madoka yelled back at her.

"I'm gonna repeat it every time I'll want! But let's end this... I challenge you to a fight! And let's see if you'll be so brave afterwards..."


	16. Chapter 16: Changing the plans

**Chapter 16: **Changing the plans

"Fine!" Madoka accepted with the same courage and confidence. But Hikaru didn't finish yet. "Let's make it more interesting... I challenge you to a Beyblade battle!" she said on the same loud voice. Madoka's lips and body suddenly started to shiver and to weaken.

"I... never played... Beyblade before..." she murmured with that terrified expression. Hikaru growled even more to her. "I'm not giving a damn! You'll find a beyblade! I don't care who played or who didn't play Beyblade before... And to make it even more interesting... You'll play with your empty-headed boyfriend's beyblade and me... I'll play with Kyoya's Rock Leone..."

Then she released Madoka. "Do you remember the place Gingka had the first battle with Kyoya? Tomorrow, at 3 p.m. If you'll not come... You'll be a dead person... You can bet." she threatened Madoka and then walked away. Hikaru didn't mind Kyoya wanted some explications. He followed her, trying to keep the pace with her, still giving it up. Of course he cannot give her his Leone.

Madoka remained here and watched them walking away with some angry eyes. She was panting because of anger, but still a discreet tear rained from her right eye, which hid between those cold raindrops.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Kyoya yelled at Hikaru, who glared at him.<p>

"Listen here, Miss Coward! Tomorrow, I'm gonna beat that nerd with your Leone, and so, I'll show you that a lion, the big, powerful and what qualities you use to enumerate, and, the king of the animals can defeat a pony!"

Then she sneered and turned around.

"And you cannot do anything to stop me..." she whispered, kinda threatening him. He suddenly tried to pull her by her wrist.

"Wait! Just... don't make me choose between you and Leone. Because... I'd choose Leone."

* * *

><p>"What did she said?" Kenta asked in surprise. Madoka nodded with sorry that she has to give this answer.<p>

"No, no... I cannot. I can battle instead of you, why don't you let me? And you didn't play Beyblade before... Just when you rescued Kyoya's Leone... Remember? In the battle with Yuu at Survival Battle... How will you be able to control a beyblade like Pegasus? Ah, but what annoys me is that she talked to you like that... I'd beat her if she'd not be a girl..." Gingka told his obvious opinion.

Madoka sighed while Yuu entered the room with his usual shit-eating big grin on his cute face, with some energetic steps. He was totally wet. Everyone sweat dropped, but listened to what Yuu had to say.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Yuu asked cheerfully, then took a seat next to Madoka. "Yeah, we wanted to... Nothing." she muttered, looking away, then back at Yuu.

"Hey, Kenchi, what happened? You are so serious, guys..." Yuu asked again. Then he grinned. "Oh, you're sad, guys, because Hikaru was about to beat Madoka?" Everyone threw shocked stone looks to Yuu.

"You just called Hikaru on her real name?" they asked like they didn't hear what Yuu just said. Yuu shook his head with innocence, making everyone breathe freely. "I thought you just did." they expressed their relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Kyoya woke up and started to panic while his gaze met the clock. It was 3:07 p.m. He just took a nap because he didn't sleep at night. He thought about Hikaru and about yesterday. He startled and quickly stood up. Hikaru's battle was today.

He found a note on his bedroom table which he picked:

_Kyoya,_

_I'm sorry. You can hang, shoot, kill me in tortures, make my life a hell or whatever you want, but..._

_I took your Leone. I'll bring your beyblade back after the battle with Madoka. I'll end it quickly. I promise._

_Hikaru_

"Oh, my God... Leone! No! No, no! Ah, this girl... She cannot play at the windy tower! She cannot... Leone, no!" Kyoya yelled.

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Madoka were one in opposite of each other in the top of the windy tower, at the Beyblade arena. They were alone.<p>

"So you came..." Hikaru said to Madoka from the left side of the arena, who nodded, having a tired, kinda weak expression of her face. "You are courageous." Hikaru continued while smirking in superiority. "But the courage isn't gonna save you!" Hikaru was trusting. Madoka lost her confidence, but Hikaru was deeply trusting she's gonna win the battle.

Then she pulled out Leone. Madoka widened her eyes. She couldn't believe Hikaru had Leone. However, she tried to hide her surprise by pulling out Pegasus with a calm attitude. Hikaru sneered and put Leone in her launcher. Madoka, too.

"Three!" Hikaru shouted.

"Two!" Madoka shouted back.

"One!" they both yelled.

"Let it rip!"

They both launched 'their' beyblades.

Now Leone and Pegasus were spinning. Well, not really. Because Hikaru and Madoka weren't their true owners, the two beyblades were jumping, shaking and weren't finding their balances. "Ah, how the hell Gingka yells to Pegasus? Ah... Find your balance, Pegasus! I'm one of the good girls! I'm his girlfriend! Trust me!" Madoka yelled desperately at the confused and 'poor' Pegasus. Hikaru growled to Leone as seeing it so weak. Of course she cannot admit weaknesses.

"C'mon, Leone! You cannot lose! You heard me? You cannot lose! You cannot be defeated by a pony!" Hikaru ordered to the emerald beyblade. Madoka didn't mind Hikaru called Pegasus 'pony'.

The beyblades hardly found their balances and started to attack each other violently. They were attacking, then retreating, then attacking again... Every time the two beyblades were meeting, they were creating sparks. "Leone, c'mon! Show this nerd who the boss is!" Hikaru yelled. Madoka looked at Hikaru, then at the beyblades. Then Pegasus moved away. Hikaru growled and chased Pegasus with Leone, attacking it from behind.

Madoka gave it up with running after some moments and also started to attack Leone with Pegasus. "Ah... C'mon, Leone! Attack more wild!" Hikaru shouted at Leone. She definitely wanted to attack wild and wild, you know... Do you remember when Kyoya came back from Wolf's Canyon and tried to destroy Saggitario and Dark Bull with his new special move? Well, Hikaru was ordering to Leone just Kyoya did in that day. Maniacally.

"Go, Pegasus!" Madoka just encouraged the blue beyblade. "Seems like the lion is just a kitten! We won't take easy on her even if she's weaker that us!" she jeered to the beyblade, but it was obvious the message was for Hikaru.

"Who are you calling 'weaker'? Let's see who's gonna be 'weaker' after I'll defeat you! C'mon, Leone, you already have forgotten your owner's famous quote? _I'll never be crushed, not now or ever!_ You have to win for Kyoya! You heard me?" Hikaru also encouraged Leone.

"Stop it right now!" a voice yelled. The girls looked at the place the voice came from. Tsubasa. He launched Eagle on the Beyblade arena. But Leone suddenly pushed Eagle out of the arena. "Stay away, Tsubasa! It's our battle!" Hikaru reproved him and continued attacking Pegasus. Tsubasa smacked his forehead and stared desperate at the battle. Leone attacked Pegasus from behind, then from the both of sides.

The wind suddenly became wilder. 'Ah, the wind... It's not okay. It's the sign of Kyoya... He's coming... to stop me... I feel him coming... The telepathy. I feel exactly. He's... taking quick, heavy steps... worried steps... Then he runs... He has worries in his eyes... He also feels me. He feels me deeply. I'm everywhere around him and he's everywhere around me. I am there... I am shaking his thoughts... I am playing with his mind... I can decide what he thinks about... But it's a perfect chance for me...' Hikaru planned in her mind. Then she closed her eyes hear the sound of the wind. It was so deep, that Hikaru forgot for a moment about the rest of the universe. Her eyes suddenly opened, glowing in emerald green. 'It's the... telepathy... Yeah... It's you... It's more than telepathy... It's the... It's the... It's the... It's burning. Fire. Water. Wind... Fire. Water. Wind... Wind. Fire... Fire and Wind... No, no... It's not this... It's the... Wind. The Water dried. It's the feeling... It's... It's screaming... It's more than... using your beyblade or crushing this nerd... It's more than everything which uses Leone. It's not just this. It's serious. It's serious for both of us... Kyoya's spirit... I also learnt something...' Then her eyes glowed more and she suddenly shouted:

"Leone, Lion One Hundred Fang... No, no, Wild Wind... Wait, no! Use King Lion Tearing Blast!" Madoka and Tsubasa widened their eyes.

"WHAT?" they both yelled. "YOU ARE CRAZY!"

As Leone created those three tornados which weren't perfect like Kyoya's ones, but they were good enough, Leone's beast revealed itself, roaring. Hikaru laughed, but not in an evil way. She seemed to be really amused. Her body started to glow in green, too.

"I'm good! Can you believe that this is King Lion Tearing Blast? Seriously, dude... Now... Let's crush the brave and tough girl... C'mon, Leone! I wanna hear the beast inside you! Roar louder! What's the problem, Leone? I wanna hear your roar! Roar, Leone! Roar! Roar like a beast! I love the sound of destruction! Roar, roar, I wanna hear you roaring! Yeah, that's it, Leone! That's the wild beast I always dreamt at! I'm not your owner, but I always wished to feel this power... It is running wild... thought my veins... I think Kyoya feels awesome every time he uses his special move... What's the problem, Madoka? You're not so brave now... Don't you dare to give me any response to this? C'mon, punch or curse to me if you have enough courage! C'mon, use Pegasus's special move! Hah. Let's end this cause I'm going shopping this evening to celebrate crushing you. Leone! Crush he-"

But...

"Libra, Inferno Blast!" a voice suddenly yelled and Flame Libra entered the Beyblade arena.

* * *

><p>After everything ended, the spirits calmed down, Leone's and Libra's special moves ended. The only beyblade who was still spinning was Libra; Madoka was unconscious, lain on the ground; Hikaru was gaping at the emerald green beyblade at her feet, without being able to do any movement. Libra came back to the person who used it. But, it wasn't Yuu; it was none other that Kyoya. He was panting. Running and creating Libra's Inferno Blast really exhausted him. He looked with serious eyes, but the shade of his playfulness could be seen in his eyes, at both of the girls. He was angry, but not totally. He didn't find the reason for his vague shade of happiness after that. Yuu also came running from his behind. Kyoya passed Libra to Yuu.<p>

Hikaru started to lose her balance. Kyoya quickly run towards her and caught her in his arms when she fainted. "Stop gaping like an idiot and help me!" he yelled angrily to Tsubasa, who was still in shock. As Kyoya jolted him, he quickly ran towards him and took Hikaru in his arms. Kyoya picked up Leone, but something stopped him. Madoka. "Hey, dude, can you please, do me a favor?" Kyoya asked, waiting for an answer as quick as possible. Tsubasa nodded. "I'll take care of Hikaru. Go and pick Madoka."

Tsubasa looked questioningly but let Kyoya pick Hikaru and ran towards Madoka, lifting her up in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Ah, you are so beautiful when you're asleep... Ah, how can I say this?"<p>

Then Kyoya turned around to the window and looked at the scratched emerald beyblade in his hand. "Ah, I'm so sorry, Leone... I'm feeling so guilty... I'm so sorry... Will you ever forgive me? I am so weak and selfish. I disappointed you. I should've done something. I disappointed you for a... silly girl who was so naive that she was left and who doesn't even love me back. I should've avoided her from the moment I saw she doesn't have any feeling for me. And now... I'm trapped because I wasn't fast enough and I got deeper and deeper... And now I cannot reach the surface. Ah, can you forgive me? I have no idea what I should do now... I just cannot disappoint you again, but... I also... I just cannot ignore her and just this. How easy it would be for me if she'd not exist... Why do we have to complicate the things so much?"

Then he tightened Leone in his hand. He heard Hikaru moaning from behind. Kyoya quickly turned to her and took a seat next to her bed. He put Leone on the bedroom table. However, Hikaru didn't open her eyes. "Ah, no, please, no..." she babbled in her sleep. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Ah, please, don't go... Wait, wait... I think I love you! Wait, Kyoya, wait, please, don't-"

Then her eyes suddenly opened and she sat up. Hikaru startled as seeing Kyoya next to her, sending her a confused look. She continued panting. "Hey, babe, you okay?" Kyoya asked confusedly. Hikaru put her hand at her chest and nodded, but Kyoya's puzzled eyes annoyed her. "What?" she reproved to him. Kyoya giggled.

"Well, let's forget about the part when you said you love me and let's work on your look..."

Hikaru startled and became panicked. "Tell me, what I exactly said?" she asked with somehow a shade of fear. Kyoya put his hand on her forehead. "Hey, let's calm down, babe, you are burning and sweating. I think Leone suck your soul... Typically for Leone. Ah, it's not alright. You need to rest." Kyoya said without listening to Hikaru's worried eyes. Her look was saying much. Her eyes always hid something. Her eyes always hid everything heart never wanted to make known. Her eyes are different. Her eyes aren't expressing her heart's point of view. Her eyes had this power to express every lie naturally. Every lie of hers can be considered a truth so easily, thanks to her eyes. But, this time... her eyes were sincerely. Or they just seemed to be sincerely.

"Is Leone alright?" she asked, waiting for a quick answer. Kyoya sighed. "Well... Many scratches, but not anything too serious." he assured her, making her breathe freely. But Kyoya's voice was hiding many things, just like Hikaru's eyes. Kyoya's voice always warns her. Hikaru can read his mind. Hikaru can feel it. Kyoya's sure and determined voice is strange sometimes. It is... scaring her. Haunting her. Not very often, but sometimes it is really haunting her. Kyoya has a special air around him. He also can read her mind, but he is often trying to hold everything for himself.

Maybe Hikaru is the kind of person that you rarely see her crying. Or maybe she was before Kyoya offered her his shoulder. She started to think that maybe Kyoya is the first person that saw her crying. She started to think about what would happen if she'd start missing Kyoya one day. Well, maybe you're thinking, _missing_? Seriously, how can you miss someone when he or she is beside you? Well, you can. You can miss someone in this way. That's the ugliest way of missing a person. That's the way... Kyoya misses Hikaru everyday. But, Kyoya is _guilty_. _**Kyoya**_ is guilty for everything, not Hikaru. Hikaru's unique fault is that her mother made her so beautiful. But, it's not her fault for this. It's her mother's fault. So, as a conclusion, Kyoya is guilty. Kyoya made it with his own hands. Kyoya wanted it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just... do not read it because it is boring. You don't have to. It's just written in my point of view. For those eccentric, crazy, with a 'drunken' mind people, just like me, and who understand my small coefficient of intelligence... Or you can read it. The last part is kinda about me. Read the first three paragraphs. Or read whatever you want. And sorry for wasting your time with those boring things. First time when I write something at the starting or ending of a chapter. I know, kinda long chapter, longer than the previously ones because I had many things to say. I'll probably start to write some things at the ending for the next chapters. You know, like a conclusion of everything. But let's end this:<strong>_

So, as finishing this chapter of this stupid story I am very grateful someone reads, what can we say? I don't know. What would you write? Would you write a cheap philosophy like I do here? _Let's steal less. Let's be less selfish. Let's stop thinking that she is guilty. (I'm talking about Kyoya) Nah. __**He**__'s guilty. Do you know why? Because he is admitting so easy. Because he is always repeating himself 'I love her, I love her, she's so beautiful...' Because Kyoya isn't sorry about the fact he does. He isn't trying, even if it hurts. He doesn't want to try. I don't wanna try, bro! __**Why?**__ Because I want so! Who are you tell me to stop? I don't want to! I like living with his regret, I like feeling my heart pounding in my chest every time I see her. __**Wait, wait, dude... What do you mean by you **__**like**__**?**__ I mean what I mean. I'm not airy. I like it. Do you have any problem with it? I wanna live a stupid mawkish Indian drama! None of your business anyway!_

Wait, wait, dude... Let's stop. **Who are you?** Are you God? Well, no! Oh, you pretend, that's another thing. Can't you understand you're not God? If you can understand that you cannot come here, do whatever you want and...

Ah, forget everything I wrote there... I think I'm bit tipsy. There was a good day at school, like every day. You know... we are a problem class. I love this... It's late and I'm so tired with this school and anyway... Again: Are you God? Wake up, dude. God is also sleeping sometimes. God is also taking care of another people. He cannot always take care of you, to help you forgetting about your problems with girls and etc., etc. Let's stop trusting God.

Ah, anyway, I know that's the first time when I talk. I'm Aquarius so I'm eccentric. Anyway, kisses and lots of love for everyone... See you next time with my false theories about life and politics. Just joking with politics. I know just a little something about politics and sometimes I write at school on the blackboard that the president should leave or sometimes I have the desire to write on the walls of the school even if my parents would beat me or whatever would happen... Don't forget you mustn't copy Kyoya's behavior and especially **do not copy mine**. I'm crazy. I also need a psychiatrist. People always tell me this. I also think I should be a psychiatrist in the future because I think I kinda can understand those people with those diseases. I hate monotony, so my classmates are always saying I'm crazy. I think at the moment why I ended chapter 16 and Kyoya and Hikaru didn't even kiss one time. That's why I call my story 'stupid'. Long and boring.

I always talk about things I shouldn't. Like politics... and the fact that I think our school is ridiculous. Did you heard in your country about a special week at school where we are doing funny activities like watching movies, and cutting-pasting paper flowers on another paper flowers instead of normal classes even if we aren't eight years old anymore? Well, no. I guess. I am poor. You have no idea. I feel like an idiot everyday.

And, sorry if I also said some nonsense or if I have grammatical wrong spells, mistakes etc. I think sometimes I write 'she' instead of 'he' or 'him' instead of 'her' and etc. etc., but no matter now. Too lazy to check again. And sorry again for wasting your time with my ridiculous opinions. I'm just grateful that you have read... Have a nice day. Don't forget, **do not copy my behavior**. And I think everyone thinks about me that I want just to impress everyone, well, no, you're wrong. I'm not hypocrite. That's me.


	17. Chapter 17: You are my only Angel

**Good night, good night everyone! At the moment it is... 11:21 p.m. ... Okay, okay, welcome again... Today it was a wonderful day... so I had ideas. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter 17:** You are my only Angel

"AAAAHHHH!" What's this?" Benkei wailed while spitting all the drink Hikaru gave him, panting heavily. "Vodka! It's vodka, not coke, water, fruit juice or hot chocolate! It's alcohol! Alcohol!" Hikaru explained tiredly almost laughing while drinking from her beer. A special beer, with milk, Schweppes and... cocoa? Anyway, just something Hikaru invented at the moment and Angel prepared for her. Angel chuckled at those two while cleaning some wine glasses from the other side of the counter.

"Oh, Angel, tell me... How old you are?" Hikaru asked while squinting a little because of dizziness, without looking at Angel however. "Twenty-two." the bartender simply answered without looking at Hikaru, continuing cleaning the glasses, because she asks this every time she comes there.

"Oh... I am sixteen." The bartender sighed as seeing how many glasses he had to clean, but continued the conversation with her. "You look pretty mature for sixteen. And you drink..." Hikaru chuckled as taking a sip of her beer. "Not really." she replied, "Sometimes I take one milligram of morphine or 0,5, but I'm good." Then she thought. "... and hot." she completed while placing her elbow on the counter and curving her lips a little, staring at the glass of beer with interest. Angel didn't say anything however.

"So..." he finally rescued his words, "Why are you here tonight?" he asked. Hikaru chuckled childishly and pointed her index finger at Angel. "I am here to celebrate... that I am hot... and that my friend, Kyoya, left me two months ago..."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Two months ago?" he asked confusedly. "And he _left_ you?" Hikaru nodded with a big grin on her face. "You were together?" Angel continued questioning. Hikaru shook her head while pouring some vodka in Benkei's glass. Benkei made some teary eyes, but Hikaru growled to him, scaring him, then turned back to Angel, placing her elbows on the counter.

"Anyway... A weird and long story..." Hikaru tried to continue, but Angel moved his attention to someone who was sitting a couple of chairs away from her. She didn't really care who he or she was, so Hikaru didn't look at that person, just continued drinking while Angel poured a colorless drink to that person.

"So..." Then she moved her attention to Benkei. "Did you like vodka?" she asked teasingly. Benkei shook his head violently, making Hikaru pout, but patted his back. "Yep, I know... Poor Benkei."

"BU-BU-BU-BULL!" Benkei shouted. "You and Kyoya were together?"

Hikaru sneered in disgust and continued the work with her beer. "No." she simply answered as her face adopted a serious but sad expression. "It's just... about him, not about me. Seems like he really feels angry about me... You know, the event with Madoka... He didn't like that I used his Leone, so everything between us is over. Yeah. He chose Leone besides me. And he made the right pick."

Benkei noticed that Hikaru's euphoria started to fade as she crossed her arms and sighed heavily. Benkei also could notice that a tear formed at her right eye, but she forced a smile. "He used to be... eccentric. He liked to say make it _up _instead of make it _out_. I kinda liked this. And... he used to drink gin instead of whisky. It was his favorite alcoholic drink. And he is the first who gave me beer with milk, cocoa and Schweppes. Wanna try?"

Benkei nodded. "It's better than vodka." he complained while Hikaru smirked and called Angel's name. He walked towards her from the other part of the counter, letting her whisper something at his ear. Then he nodded.

After a while, Angel was back with a glass of 'beer' which he passed to Benkei. After he took a sip of the beer, he pouted. "I don't know what to say. I think it's the first time when I don't like something that Kyoya likes."

Hikaru burst into laughter at hearing that. She snatched the glass from Benkei's hand and drank it up. "Then I guess I can drink it for you..." They both laughed at that while Hikaru let the glass down on the counter.

_'Okay, okay... Someone please wake me up from this nightmare. I am spending my time with __**Benkei**__ when I would have preferred Kyoya instead of him? Ah, c'mon... This cannot suck worse anymore!'_

"I... am going to the restroom. I'm coming in a moment." Hikaru invented something with a weak voice as she stood up from the chair. Benkei nodded as his gaze followed Hikaru walking away.

* * *

><p>As Hikaru entered ladies' toilet, she looked at herself in the mirror and fumbled for something in her pockets. "Ah, c'mon, where are you... I need just some makeup, where are..." But her voice faded away as she touched something familiar. "You're still here?"<p>

Then she revealed his necklace from her pocket. "Ah... I'm so sorry... Why you keep refusing to forgive me?" Then a tear feel from her right eye. "I hate you. Since you did this to me... I am weak. And I am drinking beer with Benkei. Don't you take pity on me?"

She took her cell and typed a number, but hesitated when to press the 'Call' button on her screen. She bit her lips and tapped her right foot on the floor. _Should I call him? He was so cold with me all this time and I miss him so much... I am so afraid... But I wanna see him again; I wanna hear his voice, even if he will frostily ask me if I called him just for this..._

"You know what? I don't care!" she suddenly blurted and pressed it. After she realized what she had done, she started to regret it. Her hand shivered as someone answered the phone. She slowly approached it to her ear and listened carefully. It was something like a girly voice, but she didn't recognize anyone. On the background there was noise.

"Yes?" the voice saluted kinda shyly. Hikaru's lips shivered. "I a-am... l-looking f-for... K-Kyoya... i-is h-he t-there?" Hikaru stammered as her heart started to beat madly and the rest of her body joined the shivering session.

"Oh, him... Not now at the moment. But do you have anything important to tell him?" the same voice asked cheerfully. "No. Thanks anyway." Hikaru said as she dropped the cell and knelled on the floor. She was still gaping and her eyes were still poor, almost crying.

"So you finally found your special one, right?"

Then she burst into crying. "What did I do? Did I kill anyone in my previous life? I just wanna hear those three words out of your mouth... Is it too much? I will never forgive you because you make me cry for you! Do you have idea how is to feel the pain of rejection? Do you have idea...? Do you have idea how I feel right now? And it's my entire fault! I loved my pride more than you! And since that... I started to feel the aftermaths of being selfish! I am so selfish... I wanna see you again! I am so selfish! I would give everything just to be close to you! If I'd come at you because of desperation would you listen to me? If I'd will you to come back to me, would you listen to me? Would you appear here, from nowhere?"

But she didn't have time to shed too many tears until she heard someone knocking at the door. "Busy right now." she said, but without looking at the door. "No... It's just... I heard a cry coming from here. You okay?" the voice behind the door asked, letting Hikaru in trouble. It was definitely a boy's voice, but it wasn't very familiar. It wasn't Benkei's anyway.

"Who are you?" she asked viciously, but carefully. "Oh, just a friend. Just a normal boy. Do you need some help? Well, actually, I don't dare to enter ladies' toilet... So..."

Hikaru stood up and brushed her tears, sniffing. "No, I'm okay." That's the only response she could have. Then she thanked and opened the door. "I-'m oka-"

But something cut her. Her eyes widened as her body started to shiver again, her knees started to weaken, her face went pale. "K-K-Kyoya?" she mumbled as she started to blink quickly.

"Hikaru?" he asked, this time with a determined voice, squinting to check if it's real. At seeing that, Hikaru adopted her usual bored and cold expression. "Yeah... What a coincidence." she remarked with boredom and monotony while trying to refrain herself from facing him too much. She tried to keep her gaze darting at the floor, but he brought her chin up.

"Look at me! What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you decided to pair up with the bartender? Even if he's six years older than you?" Kyoya asked on an upset and angry tone, frowning to Hikaru, who sneered. "Oh, yeah... Look at you. You two are so close that she can answer your cell phone?" she retorted.<p>

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand what she was talking about. Hikaru read what his face wanted to say however. "Don't pretend you don't know..." she reproved sharply. "Look, Hikaru..." Then he realized. "Oh my God... I'll kill Paige!" Hikaru sneered for the second time. "_Paige_? Is she American? You have no shame. Ah, c'mon... Tell me! What girls will you meet next time? _Renee_? _Monique_? _Sophia_? Maybe _Yvette_?"

"Oh, really? You're dating a guy called 'Angel' and you are reproving me that I accidentally met a girl at the counter?" Kyoya argued with her. Hikaru growled but didn't say anything, because Kyoya went first: "And I also can enumerate some stupid names! Oh, guess what... Angel has a guy who's helping him. He's called Marshall. He's waiting for you to sleep with him. And there's another bar some streets away from here... The bartender is called Raphael and his help is called, guess what, he's called just Enrique! Girls melt at hearing those names, so you can go there if you won't miss your precious Angel! I really thought you are special. I thought you are different. I thought you are that someone who will prove me that there's someone in this world who thinks normally and who'll tell me that I don't mislead myself... when I hope that there's someone like me in this world. But you aren't different. You are just a silly girl who dates any good-looking boy."

(I forgot to mention that they were outside, where it was kinda dark, just some street lamps were lighting. They were arguing in the front of the bar, a few yards away from there. The street was empty, no people could be seen.)

_If you'd know the truth... You'd shut up. Forever. _shesaid in her mind. She could swear tears were forming at her eyes. And how much she wanted to let those tears flow... but he never let her cry. He always forced her to keep the pain for herself. To hold it back. She never had the power to shed _real _tears in front of him. He also was the embodiment of selfishness. But she couldn't hold back this time. A tear finally ran down on her cheek, then two, then more.

Kyoya weakened at that. He clenched his fist but tried to hide it. "You're crying?" he asked softly. "Because of... me?" Hikaru shut her eyes tight to prevent tears from falling until she started to sob while crying. "I'm so sorry... You have no idea... I'm so sorry, Kyoya. Could you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry..."

Then she hugged him and blubbered even more. "I'm so sorry..." Kyoya didn't reject her however. Even if he treated her with coldness all this time. He tried to forget her, that's why he rejected her those two months after the battle. It was kinda hard to stop smiling, calling and paying attention to her small joys and to her problems, but he tried.

Kyoya gently patted her back and nuzzled his cheek into her cheek. "C'mon... Breathe... Yeah... Breathe..." he encouraged her.

* * *

><p>But... as he tried to settle the problems with her, his voice weakened until it completely died. Kyoya started to catch goose bumps. Fear overwhelmed him as he saw something Hikaru wasn't able to see. He snatched Hikaru by her wrist. "Hikaru... We have to run." he whispered.<p>

**So, so... What do you think? I know, I know, some phrases or sentences don't make sense because is eleven p.m. now and I am very tired but I thought I won't have time to post, but anyway. *yawns* Anyway, hope you understood anything *yawns again* And... *yawns* do not... *yawns* copy Kyoya's behavior. *yawns* I don't wanna be responsible for your possible death. *yawns* **


	18. Chapter 18: Me agrees

_**La-la-la... La-la... La-la-la-la... La-La... *huge grin* Hello, hello... Tonight I'm in the best mood possible! I just took an F in my maths account... So I am in the best mood possible... *oh, go on* But don't worry; I have some nice parents... They won't take away my computer. They don't even get angry... I think they don't even care... I told them, don't worry. Eh, fight the power! Oh, and thanks for reviewing. I didn't really have time to read, but whatever... Thanks for wasting time. But if you want to waste the time it isn't really wasted time, right? *thinks, but gives it up* Anyway... Like my dear classmate would say... 'F is my favorite grade! It is cheering up my heart...' So, good luck to everyone **_

_**(*on a tired voice because caught a great flu from enjoying the spring wind and because tried some chewing gum for the eyes* whatever, you know, tipsy like always, people pour brandy instead of water in my bottle when I'm at the bathroom. I think. I'm not sure. And listening to Snow Patrol, Inara George and Kate Havnekiv, like always... So I am so pitiful... I have great ambitions... *giggles vaguely for myself* Waiting for Kyoya's death, actually kinda soon... *smacks forehead* Shut up!)**_

**Chapter 18: **Me agrees

"Oh, no... We're repeating it." Hikaru complained, sighing, but Kyoya didn't have time for stupid things. He snatched her wrist again and dragged her, but she opposed and yanked back her wrist. "No, no and no! And I repeat, NO! I am tired of your nightingales and of you obsessions! I'm outta here!"

She turned and walked back to the bar, but he quickly snatched her wrist and whirled her around. Hikaru growled to him, but it disappeared as she felt a pain. Kyoya was pressing his thumb onto her pulse point, causing blood to do not flow anymore. As the pain became deeper and deeper, she shut her eyes tight and clenched her teeth.

"Aaah, stop! Stop, it hurts, stop! Wait, stop! Stop! What are you doing?" she complained while trying to escape, but he didn't let her. It really hurt her and her arm didn't like it. More than this, she wasn't able to move it too much.

"I stopped your blood circulation. See this vein?" Hikaru tried again to escape, but Kyoya found a way to keep her immobilized.

Hikaru started to scream because of pain. "Okay, okay! Just stop! Stop, stop, it hurts!" Hikaru wailed while almost crying. Kyoya growled to her but slowly removed his thumb. Hikaru sighed in relief while rubbing her arm, having some poor eyes.

"I'll bring you home. C'mon." Kyoya suggested and Hikaru accepted this time because she was frightened Kyoya will use his thumb to hurt her again. Even if he was worried because of something, he didn't want to express it. He didn't want to panic her. However, Hikaru's expression suddenly became like Yuu's usual one, but not really that happy. Kyoya noticed that after several times of looking at her.

"Ah, the alcohol is talking inside you again..." he sighed while a sedated smile grew on Hikaru's face.

* * *

><p>So, they went home, but, of course, like some drunkards, almost losing their balance, squinting, yawning sometimes. He crossed one arm around her back with that sedated big smile on his face.<p>

"So... Where are we-"

But his cell phone suddenly rang, cutting his sentence. He groaned but took it. ...Madoka. As seeing her name, he wanted to ignore the call, but Hikaru noticed that and snatched the cell from his hand and answered, sneering to Kyoya.

Hikaru (euphoric, the fact that she was drunk could be heard in her voice): Yes... Hello?

Madoka (on a worried voice which turned into a surprised, slightly shocked one as recognizing Hikaru's voice): Hikaru?

Hikaru (her voice became even more euphoric, grinning): Oh... Madoka, my friend! You and Gingka shouldn't be at your date now?

Madoka (obvious shocked, kinda confused): What? You and Kyoya are together right now?

Hikaru (chuckling, like it was a normal thing): Of course! We were preparing to go home until you disturbed us...

Madoka (slightly worried): I also called you but you didn't answer... So-

Hikaru (cutting her sentence, still keeping her euphoria intact): Oh, this because I kicked up my phone at the bar...

Madoka (shocked): YOU WERE AT THE BAR UNTIL NOW? WITH KYOYA? God, alcohol is talking inside you again...

Hikaru (laughing; it really amused her, even if she didn't understand why Madoka was so): Wanna join, too? We are having really much fun... or we _were_ having until you disturbed us... I know you want... You're alone at home again, right...? If you want, we can visit you...

Madoka (impatiently, worried): Where you guys are? (getting tired of them) Ah, go sleeping! Both of you! And not in the same room or house!

Hikaru (amused, giggling): We're not sleepy...

* * *

><p>"Ah, c'mon... Stand up, Madoka... You cannot stay here the entire day..." Hikaru yelled at Madoka, who was lying on the ground on her back, with her eyes squinting, almost asleep. She was barefoot, her shoes resting a couple of yards (about 1.8 meters) away from there. Not like Hikaru was in any different state. The difference was that she was sitting on a bench, with the knees at her chest.<p>

"Leave me alone..." Madoka replied while picking the bottle of beer which was collapsing next to her, about one foot (about 0.5 meters) away from there. She sat up and drank from it. "I was the good girl my whole life... This game isn't fair! You don't have parents... You can even play _Scrabble_ with how many boys you want... You can drink and take morphine, but me? I have an empty-headed Gingka who grew at the countryside while you have... a vulgar, hot guy like Kyoya... I am so pitiful!"

Hikaru chuckled at that, like Madoka was silly besides her. "You didn't get it, right? _Scrabble_... Yeah. But it isn't really erotic. You'd better never try it. Boys are some jerks!" She sighed dreamily, looking at the sky. "Ah, how I miss the times when guys like Kyoya and Hyoma were just... some guys..."

She stood up and snatched the bottle of beer from Madoka's hand, starting to drink. "Ah, how I miss those times..." she repeated. She turned her head to Madoka, grinning. "But... You give it up _now_? _Now_? You still didn't get it, right?" Then her grin disappeared. "Even if I explained you... Boys aren't completing your person... You aren't equal or congruent with Gingka or with any other guy... This isn't you. This isn't everything... This isn't your life... Do they deserve all those tears we shed for them?"

Hikaru kept silence for a moment, then burst into laughing. "Will you say... _yes_? Just _yes_? _Yes_, and just this? A simple, trouble-free _yes_? _Why not_?and just this?" Hikaru continued,

She lifted up her voice, in anger. "You agree everything he says, right? You let someone decide your limits?" But then she changed her mind, sighing heavily. "I am so stupid. The _heart_ decides what voice makes it pound. We are just the slaves of our hearts... I am so pitiful..."

"In the name of God, shut up you two! Look around you! I wanna sleep here!" Kyoya protested, collapsing on his left side a few yards away from Madoka, squinting at the two drunken girls. "Wait, wait, wait... You two weren't fighting for me or for I don't know what or who?" he continued after he realized that those two had talked. Madoka stood up, forcing a big smile. Hikaru also forced a big smile and they fought a hug.

"We are best friends forever again, can't you see?" Hikaru obviously lied while releasing Madoka, who breathed freely, too, but still, kept her smile. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, almost laughing.

"If you say so..." he mocked them, then went back to his business, but angering Hikaru.

She walked to him and sprinkled all the beer in his face, making him stand up in a startle, his eyes now clear, widened. She started to shake Kyoya by his shoulder. "You... You were a bad boy!" she scolded him, but then she slowly stopped shaking him, tears ruining her face, without sobbing, still keeping that expression of disgust on her face, but changing her mind about beating Kyoya. "Ah, you're free to go. You're so pitiful!" she reproved under her sneer, looking away from him. She pushed him slightly afterwards.

"You're so pitiful! You are hot and smart and good-looking and you don't even have a-"

But something cut her sentence; she felt a gentle touch moving down on her cheek. She slowly moved her eyes' attention back at Kyoya. He was wiping her tears, slowly brushing his thumb against her cheek, sneering to her. "Who's pitiful now?" he whispered as his eyes started to express sadness, maybe feeling sorry for her. Then he chuckled briefly in expressing scorn. But his chuckled became an amused one until it turned into an amused laugh, removing his thumb from her cheek.

Hikaru gaped to him. "What's so funny?"

He continued laughing however. "You should see your face! Look at you! You are melting! You are completely melted! I'm wondering how you brush your teeth... But you look cute... Hehe..." He got closer to her until their faces were some inches away from each other, smiling. "I would admire you the entire day... You cute melted girl! Your mommy should be very lucky if you kiss her with this cute face... Am I right? And I think you looked even cuter when you were seven, right? My cute princess... You are so cute... La-la... La-la-la..." he whispered, looking with interest at her nose, then chuckled childishly.

Then he suddenly looked into her eyes. "Do you like me?" he mumbled directly. Hikaru smiled cheerfully.

"Dunno. But I know... that I'll forget everything after alcohol's effect will disappear. _We_ will forget everything. So if I'd lie to you and say yes... Would you feel better? Would you... be happy? I don't think so..." she explained without any embarrassment, making Kyoya laugh. "Then what are those three words?" he insisted, still staring with interest into her eyes. Hikaru fought a tired smile but hesitated.

"It's not... _I love you _or _I want you_ or _I like you_ or whatever you thought..." she found her words, then smiled, changing her gaze to the ground. "It's... _I forgave you_." she continued, looking up at him this time."And I want you... and me... to finish this stupid game and to stop being so pathetic. Because we are too pathetic. So answer me and answer me right now: friends again?"

"Kyoya? Hikaru? MADOKA?" a voice suddenly interrupted them, before Kyoya could have any reaction. Hikaru and Kyoya turned to the side the voice was coming from, but Madoka didn't even look. She recognized the voice. ...Gingka.

"What are you guys doing?" he yelled angrily at seeing Madoka with a bottle of beer next to her. Kyoya, Hikaru and Madoka laughed while Gingka gaped to them.

"_Kyoya,_ _Gingka, Gingka, Kyoya... Gingka, Kyoya, Kyoya, Gingka... Je n'aime pas cette vie... Je n'aime pas garcons! To be or not to be, people!_" Madoka spoken with her eyes squinting to Gingka, with a sedated smile on her face.

Everyone made confused faces until Hikaru and Kyoya realized what she was talking about, letting Gingka more confused than he was at the moment. "_Cette_? What's _cette_?" he asked, looking now at Kyoya, then at Hikaru, then at Madoka.

"Do you think he knows what the demonstrative adjective is?" Madoka whispered to Hikaru, without looking at her, but, of course, Madoka knew the answer. Hikaru looked at Gingka with discouraged eyes for some moments, analyzing him. Gingka was completely perplexed. Hikaru looked back at Madoka with some even more discouraged eyes and shook her head vaguely. "I don't think so..." Hikaru whispered back, so Madoka huffed and explained to Gingka:

"'Cette' means 'this', Gingka." She stopped for a moment as seeing Gingka wanted to say something, but cut his sentence, reproving beforehand: "And no, Gingka, no, the demonstrative adjective isn't something you can eat! The relative pronoun neither... The dative isn't something you can eat and no, Gingka, no... The Angle Compass isn't something you can eat... The orthocenter of an obtuse triangle isn't something you can eat... And, no, Gingka, no... A pyrometer isn't something you can eat... And, the last, no... I don't think you can eat a concave mirror... Or a convex one... You cannot eat a convergent or a diverging lens..." She started to chuckle. "You cannot eat a vector or a... I don't know, you cannot eat..." She sighed, determined to stop babbling. "I want to wish a single wish... I want you to stop asking this. Okay? All you can eat is... food."

"What's wrong with you, guys? What do you have?" Gingka protested on an upset tone, making the others sweat drop.

"ROUNDWORMS!" they replied tiredly but angrily, all darting Gingka with their exasperated glares.

* * *

><p><em>~Meanwhile, thirty yards (about 45.7 meters) away from there...<em>

"Not now, chief. She is drunk and she has a few friends with her. It has to be quiet, no one must know about it. We'll check if they know anything and we will probably act tomorrow, if there's going to be safe." a strange voice spoken from the dark...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, just five words in six seconds: Do not copy Kyoya's behavior. Okay, makes it longer: And actually, do not copy Kyoya's and Madoka's behaviors. Because I don't wanna face your crying parents when you'll die...<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19: Swedish hyacinths

_**Okay, okay, today we're moving fast because... I'm gonna live a hell next week so I don't think I'll have time to post... The hell of the... glue, glitter, sparkles, dazzle, stars, flowers, crayons, scissors, colored paper sheets, stickers, Easter eggs, gingerbread men, rainbows and... (*tries to remember*) Oh, yeah, The Little Mermaid. You know, that stupid week called... 'The different school' or... 'A brand new school' or... 'The new point of view' or... 'My new happy school' or... *shudders in disgust* Anyway...**_

_**It's the... shinny, bright, glowing in colors and rainbows week... where everyone picks up flowers and draws for their mommies, but not for their daddies... and where we kiss each other's cheeks a lot... And on Friday there's a day called... 'The magic world of Cinderella' or something like this... So, I'm happy that I didn't rage until now... at the thought that... I'll spend six hours per day in the hell of pink and shine... but at least I can forget about the hell called 'Maths' for a time. Ah, this week isn't supposed to be for eight or nine year old children?**_

**Chapter 19: **Swedish hyacinths

_8 p.m., at Hikaru's apartment_

"Ouch!" Hikaru exclaimed, then looked down at her finger. She cut it with the knife while trying to peel an orange and now it was bleeding. Then she looked at the knife in her other hand. For a second, she had an impulse, but then quickly let it down on the table. "Ah, what's with you today?"

She forgot about the orange and about the knife and went in her bedroom. She flopped on the bed and sighed heavily. She started to mutter for herself on a bored voice: "Life... is hard. I shouldn't cry, should I? No... Definitely no... I cried enough... He doesn't own me anything. Absolutely nothing. Nothing... Nothing... I did enough. He did enough. We did enough. I will not cry... I will not cry... I don't feel any regrets... I will not sneeze because I don't want to... I will not cry... I didn't let him change my nature, my temper, my personality... I didn't let him change... me. La-la-la... I will not cry... You will not cry... He will not cry... She will not cry... We will not cry... You will not cry... They will not cry... Me will not cry... You will not cry... Him will not cry... Her will not cry... Us will not cry... You will not cry... Them will not cry... Myself will not cry... Yourself will not cry... Himself will not cry... Herself will not cry... Ourselves will not cry... Yourselves will not cry..."

Before she could end the list, her telephone rang on the hall. She groaned but went there and hung up the handset, putting it at her ear. "Yes? [...] Madoka? Oh, hi. What do you want? [...] Okay, if you say so... I am also feeling terrible so I guess a walk will help. [...] Good. See you there, then. I'm coming. [...] Yeah, yeah, I know... I'll try to rescue my cell from Angel. [...] Yeah, bye. Kisses..."

She put back the receiver into the cradle and sighed heavily.

* * *

><p><em>At McDonalds, where Hikaru and Madoka met<em>

Hikaru was sitting on a dark red couch, drinking from a juice while Madoka was sitting on the opposite couch with a big mound of hamburgers in front of her, on the table.

"You know, I am very desirable and hot and bad and wild and... I'm gonna eat all these hamburgers Gingka can eat a day! And I'll be big, fat, like a cow! It shouldn't have ended and just this!" Madoka whined while eating from a hamburger. Hikaru rolled her eyes and put her elbows on the table, continuing drinking from the juice with a light green straw.

"C'mon, isn't it so?" Madoka continued while Hikaru didn't pay attention to her, just continued drinking without any word. "Probably." Hikaru finally decided to answer in her infinite boredom, then went back at her business with the straw.

But Hikaru's eyes suddenly changed their direction from Madoka to nowhere as she remembered about something. Parts of that event went back trough her mind. It happened a few days ago, one morning, actually the day after she and Kyoya got drunk with Madoka.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Someone was stalking us last night!" Kyoya exclaimed, then took her wrist and dragged her in the living room, carefully closing the door behind him.

"What the heck is happening with you? There wasn't anyone stalking us! You are sick!" Hikaru protested, refusing to face him, but Kyoya whirled her around by her wrist, then pinned her to the wall.

"Listen... I'm talking seriously. What did you do?" he insisted, looking straight into her eyes. She remembered about something at that. Hikaru sighed and shook her head vaguely.

"Look... _You_ did enough. I wanna end this. We're not made to be friends. And, more than this, we're not good as friends. I want myself back again. We can talk sometimes if you want, but no more caring one for each other, okay?"

Kyoya sighed. "Okay. I agree." he muttered, then forced a petty smile.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Madoka's sudden exclamation snapped Hikaru to reality:

"Ouch!"

Hikaru sent her a questioning look, but then understood what happened. She bit her fingers, just like Benkei does when he eats hamburgers. Hikaru sweat dropped, but she didn't support it anymore. She took a hamburger and started to eat. "It is so nauseating..." Hikaru breathed in relief while biting from it. Madoka growled to her.

"You stole my hamburger!" she protested, but Hikaru didn't mind. Madoka also got bored of insulting and fighting, so just forgot the event. Madoka suddenly grinned to something.

"Look who's here! My best friend, Hyoma!" she squealed. Hikaru's heart jumped because of fear. She looked at the left, then at the right, searching for him. Madoka laughed at that. "Just joking." she whispered. Hikaru growled to her, but kept her nerves at home. She sighed and put the hamburger on the table.

A loud, hard laugh suddenly could be heard from another table. Hikaru looked there, but, surprisingly, the person who was laughing was Gingka. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head a little, but then she noticed that Gingka wasn't alone. Besides him there was Tsubasa and, on the opposite couch, in front of him, there was... Hikaru gulped. ...Kyoya. He was drinking something with a dark blue straw, rolling his eyes to Gingka, looking with boredom.

Oh, but Gingka noticed her. He revealed his silly smile and walked towards her table. He didn't notice Madoka, so he took Hikaru's arm and dragged her at their table. Gingka sat down and invited her to sit down, too. Hikaru just accepted and sat down next to Gingka, taking a deep breath. She looked at Kyoya first. Surprisingly, he wasn't looking at her, but seemed like he noticed her presence. He continued drinking with indifference, until he finally also looked at her, stopping drinking.

His eyes were cold, bored, indifferent, so she also tried to be the same. She ordered a drink, breaking the connection between their gazes.

After about fifteen minutes, of course, the entire gang had to join, too. Yuu and Benkei entered the place and walked towards their table. Yuu sat next to Kyoya, and Benkei sat next to Yuu. Kyoya sighed.

"Hi, guys! What's new?" Benkei saluted cheerfully. Gingka smiled. "We were eating something, like friends." Gingka answered with the same cheerfulness. Kyoya sighed.

_I listened to a lullaby last night. _Kyoya thought with boredom.

_I broke up with Madoka yesterday. _Gingka thought.

_I wanted to kill myself this evening. _Hikaru thought.

But, suddenly, from the table Madoka was some minutes ago, they heard:

"And what if I kissed another boy? Guess what? I didn't kiss a girl! And what, guess what, I kissed another boy besides him because his breath smells awful! It's his fault! And he snorts!"

Madoka was still eating, but with her was Kenta, on the opposite couch, sucking up a juice from a light pink straw, rolling his eyes, with one elbow on the table. Hearing Madoka's complains really bored him, but she's her friend, so...

Gingka spitted out of his mouth everything he was eating directly on Yuu. "Yacks..." he complained, but Hikaru gave him a tissue, so he cleaned his face.

"What did she say?" Gingka questioned the others at his table, almost angry, refusing to believe. They made some confused eyes, fluttering their eyes at the left and at the right.

_I just remembered about that TV show with naked girls... _Kyoya said for himself with a petty smirk.

_Okay, let's see if you can surprise me... I already heard too many pathetic things... Like 'You are in all of my breaths' or 'You are my soul and a person cannot live without his soul' or 'You are a part of me' or 'You are living inside me' so let's finish this 'cause I am... bored. _Hikaru thought.

_Madoka is imagining Hikaru naked in a tree while she is shooting her with pink darts. _Kyoya thought while staring at Madoka.

_Kyoya is imagining me and Benkei playing Scrabble on a rocket while gravitation is 0. _Hikaru thought as analyzing Kyoya.

Kyoya stood up with a swift movement. "I'm outta here."

At seeing that, Hikaru also stood up. "Me too."

But Madoka, from the other table, who heard everything, added with a euphoric and tipsy smile, on a nonchalant tone, waving her hands: "Look, people, all my boyfriends are here now!" Gingka's face went confused. "My boyfriend**s**? What do you mean?" Then she realized. "So it was true?"

Madoka grinned and pointed at Gingka. "You..." Then pointed at Kyoya. "And him..." His face went pale. Then she pointed at Hikaru, without any certain reason. "Oh, and she's head over hells in love with Kyoya and that's why I feel nervous when she's around and..." She pointed at Yuu. "I stole his first kiss!" She pointed at Tsubasa. "He... Um... He's not guilty, but I think he's cute and..." Madoka finally pointed at Kenta. "He's a good boy and he..."

"I'm outta here! You're drunk!" Hikaru protested, then walked a few steps away, until Gingka grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Nobody leaves until Madoka doesn't tell me what the heck is happening!" Hikaru huffed and snatched back her wrist, but remained there.

"Hah. C'mon, tell us what the heck you did now!" Hikaru yelled at Madoka, who smiled although. "...the pervert bitch who washed then wringed Kyoya's mind spoken." Madoka completed, making Hikaru growl to her. "Everyone noticed it. I mean, I think the only people who have no idea that Hikaru and Kyoya are in love are..." She shrugged. "...Hikaru and Kyoya."

"I'm outta here! She's drunk!" Kyoya protested, too. Hikaru nodded to him. "I totally agree. She's drunk!"

"I didn't ask you anything!" he retorted to her. A sedated smile grew on Madoka's face. "See? They are having a lovers fight! _Hips don't lie!_"

"You know what? I don't give a crap on what people say about me, I go sleeping without removing my make up, my house's floor is covered with dirty clothes and I always buy new clothes because I don't wash but I'm an independent and determined girl! And I'm not going to waste one thousand and one nights because you are a slut, so you'd better let it drop because I don't care about Kyoya! No, no, I hate him so much that I almost wanna hang, slice, shoot, then burn him, and after everything, smooth the ground where I did all these, okay? Now you're fine?" Hikaru sputtered angrily, her voice retorting to Madoka, then turned around and left the place in a huff.

Kyoya sighed long and heavily. "Congratulations... You just divulged two of my dirty secrets." he whispered to Madoka, on a 'I'll hang, slice, shoot, then burn you and afterwards I'll smooth the ground where I did all these when no one's watching and I'll dress up in red clothes at your funeral' tone.

But, then... after Hikaru left, they heard the sound of a gun shot. Then again. And again. Thee shots. One, two, three. They all froze for one moment, but then started to panic, screaming, yelling, shouting, reproving things, running around and thinking about last wishes, but just Kyoya, in that confusion and agitation thought that Hikaru was... _alone_; alone, outside, where the shots were coming from.

**_Oh, and I know, the title is... weird. That's because of the glitter. I didn't name it so because between the chapter and the title there is any connection._**


	20. Chapter 20: Life for sale

_**I'M FREEE! No more glitter and convulsions and internet just at Library's computers! And we have two weeks of Easter holiday! *cries* I'M FREEEE! *cries more* I'm free! I'M FREE, PEOPLE, I'M FREE! I can't believe that I'm free... *smirks evilly* Oh, but I'll get my revenge... *whispers* I drew some nice Easter cards for my teachers... *winks***_

**Chapter 20: **Life for sale

Everyone was waiting in the hall of the hospital, sitting down, leaning against the same wall, in this order, from left to right: Hikaru, Madoka, Yuu, Benkei, Kenta and Gingka. The hall where they were collapsing was quiet, dark, no nurses or doctors running madly. They were looking in nowhere, without looking one at each other, their faces expressionless. Hikaru's fist was bleeding, but she wasn't paying attention. Hikaru also had a dark red trail of coagulated blood on her left cheek while Yuu had a scratch on his right cheek. Benkei was nervously crunching some chocolate cookies.

"It happened, right?" Hikaru mumbled without moving her lips too much, still with that frozen gaze. Madoka nodded, without looking at her. "Yeah." she murmured in answer. She rested her head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Do you know that feeling when it's like someone filled your stomach with cement?" Hikaru asked after a moment, still without moving her gaze. "Yeah." the others said at one time.

They didn't seem to be sad, or happy; they were just... there, looking at the opposite wall; their expressions faded away, like they didn't have even the smallest touch of feeling inside them. "You're such a bitch." Madoka murmured to Hikaru, but didn't look at her. Hikaru nodded her head in approval. "This is rude." she scolded. "...and completely true." she continued after a long sigh.

"Is it odd that I'm not pacing?" Madoka asked Hikaru, who shook her head. "Nah. If I could turn back the time I would make better mistakes. So nah." Hikaru muttered in answer.

"For how long are we here?" Hikaru asked after a moment. Madoka checked her cell phone. "Five hours." she answered.

"Nah... I can bet at least thirteen hours." Kenta contradicted.

"Definitely at least twenty-eight hours." Benkei continued.

"Nope. I think there are already thirty-seven hours." Gingka added afterwards.

"Nah, nah, you're all wrong... Fifty-two." Yuu gave a reply to everyone.

"Really? It feels like I spent my whole life here..." Hikaru added a last sentence. Madoka shook her head in disagreement.

"You are raving... Kyoya's surgery started at 10 p.m. and now it is 3 a.m.; five hours." she corrected everyone.

"Yeah... But that feeling never changes." Hikaru replied.

"When it's like someone filled your stomach with cement?" Kenta asked, making Hikaru nod at him. "Yeah, it never changes." she approved. "You're such a bitch, Hikaru." Kenta continued, making her tackle a sad smile. "I know. But... Do you think he'll survive? I mean... it was just a bullet in his shoulder and one in his hip. And he's... he. Oh God, the last thing I told him was that I don't want him anymore! He cannot die, right?"

"Yeah, maybe... _You_ know. _You_ were there when he was shot." Madoka approved anyway. "Who wants chocolate cookies? I'm not feeling well." Benkei murmured as he held the box of cookies to the others.

"No, thanks."

Hikaru suddenly stood up and sighed heavily, long. "Let's so something different! Let's go to the cafeteria and drink a coffee or something! The tension is too high here!" she yelled without any reason; Madoka and Yuu approved and stood up, too.

* * *

><p><em>At hospital's cafeteria...<em>

Hikaru pulled a coin inside the coffee machine, then pressed the button for tea. The machine poured tea in her plastic cup.

A few yards from there, Madoka and Yuu were sitting down at a table; Yuu was drinking orange juice, Madoka coffee, both nervous at hell. "I didn't know that this place is open at this hour." Madoka remarked, making Yuu nod his head in agreement.

_30 minutes later_

Hikaru finally came at Madoka's and Yuu's table. She had a bag with her which she put on the table and revealed from it:

Um... many things. Pizza, cookies, coffee, fruits, juice, etc... Things for eating, and some thing for not eating. Like magazines. Madoka and Yuu made some confused faces as Hikaru also revealed some game cards, Monopoly, Rummy and Scrabble.

_1 hour later_

They were playing Scrabble (this time the word means the game, not the term I use for that kind of intercourse between two people because this is a K+ rated story). Hikaru added a letter at her word. The word that formed was 'hook'. She took a slice of pizza and bit from it. Madoka wrote something down on a piece of paper and then added a letter to her word. The word she formed was 'evening'.

Yuu wasn't playing. He was solving a quiz or a Sudoku in a magazine. He was tapping his pencil on the table. "Give me a synonym for 'glamour'."

"Nasty, bad, dirty, desirable, sexy... Wild, noisy, mysterious, playful, exciting, tipsy, chocolate-licking... Naked." Hikaru answered Yuu's question, still looking down at her letters, but Madoka corrected her, bored:

"You took those from your personal life? Write fashionable."

Yuu nodded his head. After some moments, again: "What's a playboy?"

"A playboy is a man that doesn't work, just enjoys pleasure everyday, without responsibilities." Madoka explained him, but didn't look at him. Yuu wrote down Madoka's answer. "Something oral. It had to be with three letters." he continued.

They wanted to answer, but then they realized something. The girls looked confused at Yuu. "Yuu... What magazine is that?" Madoka asked doubtfully.

Yuu shrugged and peeked at the first page. The girls also took a look.

Madoka widened her eyes while Hikaru smacked her forehead and snatched the magazine from Yuu's hands. "I'm so stupid..."

_30 minutes later_

Gingka ran towards their table, a desperate expression on his face. He sat down on a chair with an unsure move. "They are trying..." he murmured.

"Listen..." Hikaru started directly, "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to see him dying, okay? So, if there is a chance, then... you mustn't lose your hope. When mom died, I wasn't with her, and it... hurt me. But... now it's different. He told me something before he had been shot... He made me some confessions... And one of them was that he's sorry for you all. So-"

"BU-BU-BU-BULL!" Benkei broke their discussion.

He ran towards them. "He had a complication!" he shouted as he took a seat next to Yuu. The girls made some puzzled faces. "He left the OR?" Hikaru questioned in surprise, then threw Gingka an angry glare. "I wanted to tell you..." he apologized.

Hikaru sweat dropped. "What are they doing?" Madoka asked Benkei.

"I don't know... They seemed to be very nervous and hurried..."

She took a deep breath, her hand starting to shiver. "Okay, let's calm down... " she breathed as she stood up, trying to keep her balance.

"What are we going to do now? If this boys dies, then... it's not gonna be okay. Do you imagine his funeral? I mean... Do you really imagine him dead? I don't have a wild imagination like that..." Hikaru sighed while biting in a piece of pizza. "But... I guess we will burn him, right? We cannot... No, no, we will burn him and then we will spread his ash... Does he have any relatives?"

"Yep, I heard that he has an aunt who is heart surgeon here and a cousin who is intern." Yuu answered, making Hikaru breathe freely.

"Okay... That's good. But we will burn him, right? We have to burn him, right? We have to burn him, right? We will burn him and spread his ash, right? I don't wanna see him at his funeral..." She started to pant while talking. "We will burn him after he dies, right? Tell me that we will burn him!" she yelled as she started to cry.

"No one dies, Hikaru. A moment ago you were talking about hope and chances... Calm down..." Madoka tried to encourage her. "C'mon, let's go outside. You need to air your brain."

* * *

><p>Hikaru inhaled fresh air, thanks to Madoka. Outside was raining, but they sat down on a bench in the yard of the hospital. "You better now?" Madoka asked her; Hikaru nodded vaguely.<p>

Madoka started to stroke Hikaru's hair. "No one dies, honey, okay? He's gonna be okay..." she encouraged her, looking at her hair although. "He has a lot of reasons to stay with us... He has dreams... He has his Leone... He'll not give it up so easy... Oh stop worrying, honey..."

Hikaru looked at Madoka and nodded with a sad and tired smile. "Oh, honey, I know that you didn't want it to happen like this... He's gonna be fine..."

"It's my blame... He cannot die now, right? He's not gonna die, right?"

Madoka smiled tiredly at that. "No, he's not gonna die. I believe that he's not gonna die. We have to believe that he's going to be fine at all."

"Then why Benkei said that the doctors were hurried and worried?"

"Oh, probably just a hemorrhage or something... Probably the suture wasn't good enough and it probably started to bleed, it couldn't get worse than this. It's just a bullet in his shoulder and one in hip. And I am ninety-nine percent sure that a bullet in someone's hip cannot kill anyone."

Hikaru threw her a worried gaze. "Ninety-nine?"

_***smiles discretely, playfully* What? That's why I kept telling you that you mustn't copy Kyoya's behavior so do not blame me!**_


	21. Chapter 21: 6:56 am

**Chapter 21: **6:56 a.m.

After he woke up from the unconscious he had been stayed for a long time, Kyoya slowly opened his eyes, squinting. The image he saw first was gray, in blur. He slowly sat up and peered around, still squinting.

The scenery was simple. There was a long, large, almost endless, clean, asphalted street and two sidewalks on the right and on the left part of the street, asphalted, too. There were many shops and unenclosed buildings on the sidewalks. The buildings weren't vandalized or something; they looked to be still in use. The sky was dark, just a few stars here and there. It was night, so some street lamps were lighting with a dark yellow light. The place was empty and quiet, not living a soul. The wind was blowing from the opposite direction of Kyoya, raising the dust from the ground a little.

Kyoya stood up with a small moan and peered around again. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk along the right sidewalk, looking around with a confused face while walking. He tried to figure out where he was, what happened and how he got there. He knew who he was, and his entire past but excluding where he was and how he got there.

He suddenly felt his heart sore, but he didn't mind.

After a time of wandering through that land, Kyoya saw a lane breaking the left sidewalk, so he walked there and entered it. The ground wasn't asphalted anymore. There were stones on the ground and there weren't sidewalks, just some wood fences. The lane was darker than the main street, but still long.

He walked slowly, carefully peering around. There wasn't anyone there. Actually, that silence started to terrify him, but he had a calm expression, his eyes searching for something. Even he didn't know for what. He was familiar with these kinds of sceneries. He went in many tournaments and, in his travels, he saw many places, and many streets he had never seen before. But that place scared him somehow. He felt that it was hiding many things. Maybe _too_ many things.

All he remembered was the event that happened at McDonalds. Starting the moment Hikaru left, when he threatened Madoka, he couldn't remember anything. Just those last three gunshots. And that he saved her life, but he didn't know if he died or if he had been brought to the hospital...

One thing was sure: something happened. Something bad.

He finally finished walking through that lane and arrived somewhere. Another big, large, empty and clean street. This time, on the sidewalks, instead of buildings, there were houses and yards enclosed by wood or wire fences. The houses seemed to be old, like those at countryside, and in every yard there were one or more old, big trees. That place was also illuminated by street lamps. He turned to the right, following the right sidewalk.

Kyoya didn't panic yet, because he didn't meet any soul living in that town. He was just worried. He had no idea where he was or where he was going. How did he get there? And why those buildings and houses were in that perfect condition if there wasn't civilization? Or maybe they were just sleeping...

Kyoya noticed that the wind stopped blowing. The air was cool, fresh and pleasant; he enjoyed it actually. The dark was deep and mysterious, the light was resting now. The sky was so quiet and peaceful, that few stars shinning faintly were completing it... When he looked straight forward, he could see the road fading away into the night. And how he loved that dawn, that dark, that mystery... Firstly, he was skeptical about it, but now he started to think that it was the perfect night. He was still worried, but he tried to enjoy that breezy May night, almost daybreak.

The night was combining with the day in an amazing way; the night seemed to win the battle. He started to think.

But, even if his mind was wandering (or not really that far), crossing new and new, undiscovered lands of his brain, his senses were still warned. At the smallest sound, he startled and stopped his way. He looked everywhere around suspiciously, also turning around to see if there was anyone stalking him. It was the sound of some footsteps.

He could see a vague shadow moving in the dark. "Who are you?" Kyoya asked loud and skeptically, viciously, looking everywhere around, searching for that creature that dared to live or be there.

It took a moment, but, from the dark, a little girl walked in with slow steps and stopped at a few feet away from him.

The girl seemed to be about six or seven; her hair was teal, tied into two long pigtails which were reaching the ground. Her eyes were sky blue, darting him with an expressionless but fixed gaze, like wanting to say something with the eyes. Like _eating_ him. Her skin was white; her cheeks were just colored in a vague and slight shade of pink, almost unable to be seen. Just like him, she had a small fang coming out from her mouth. She was dressed simply, her clothes clean however. She had a white tee-shirt with short sleeves, a small cartoon lion drawn on it and a short, pleated black miniskirt. She had some ballet shoes, but he couldn't distinguish their colors, even if he squinted and frowned - it was too dark.

But, as he studied the girl, he recognized himself; more than this, he recognized _someone_. "Y-Yumi?" His expression turned into a shocked one. "No, no, you cannot be..."

"Yes... Is me." another voice spoken from the dark. Kyoya's hand started to shiver as he saw someone coming from the dark. It was a she as well. But that girl was different. She was a teenager and she was dressed different. In the rest, her hair, also tied into two long pigtails which were almost reaching the ground, her eyes and her face were the same like the little girl's, just maybe more mature, her teenager version. She had a small fang coming out from her mouth, as well. Her skin was different although; it was tan, like Kyoya's. She was tall, skinny, _beautiful_; her eyes were wild, just like his.

So, returning to her clothes: she was wearing a black top with ripped off hems and a beige miniskirt with some pockets, also ripped-off at the hemline. She had some ballet brown shoes, some brown fingerless gloves and a gray pendant at her neck, just like Kyoya's.

"Y-Yumi?" He shook his head, refusing to believe. "No, no, you died nine years ago, you're an illusion!" he refused, retreating more and more as she was walking closer and closer to him, until they both stopped and stared at each other in the dark, the gasp between them was just of a few feet. But, as they stopped, something surprising, almost shocking happened. Kyoya started to cry. "It's really you, Yumi?" She nodded head as she pulled the poor Kyoya into a warm hug. "But you died nine years ago!"

Yumi let him go after a long sigh, her gaze started to express worries. "I'm not alive, _you_ are dead. Or you will be if we will not bring you back in your world soon. If the guardian of the Heaven finds out that you are here, everything ended."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Look... We are in The Unknown Land. You have been shot in your heart, and you are almost dead, that's why you are here." Yumi explained hurried, then took his wrist. "C'mon... If the guardian finds out that you are here, he'll want to bring your soul to Heaven. And you didn't finish your life yet. You don't it to end like this, right? Just follow me and everything will be fine. If you are back in your world before the daybreak, everything is gonna be fine."

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean by I was shot in my heart and I'm dead?"

Yumi huffed. "Look... The things are like this... You have been shot three times. I don't know why and I don't even care. Two of the bullets weren't fatal, but the last one, in your heart, was. So, in your primitive world, they... cut you to remove the bullets. But, before this, they had to stop the hemorrhage in your heart, right? So they did. And... your heart was damaged, got it? So you're about to die because..." She paused to think. "Because. Now: This place is called The Unknown Land. Here is where souls are brought when their life in their world is over, or is about to be over. There's a guardian who brings them to the eternal life. In Heaven or Hell. But there's also a road to Earth, actually where I'm trying to bring you. But let's speed up if you really want to be back!"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by he had been shot in his <em>heart<em>?" Hikaru questioned, almost shocked by the doctor's answer.

"You didn't know? He was shot in his heart, not just in his shoulder and in his hip. His lungs are affected and he's about to die and you have no idea?" the doctor reproved.

Hikaru huffed for herself. "It was dark. Probably that's why I didn't see. But I heard just two gunshots!"

* * *

><p>Yumi and Kyoya were walking on the empty streets in an alert pace; he was following her. The child version of Yumi was following those two, without saying anything. "So, you can disappear when and where you want?" Kyoya asked curiously; Yumi admitted, but didn't look at him or stopped walking. "And you live here?"<p>

She started to get a bit tired of Kyoya, but didn't reprove him anything. "No. I just came here because of you when I saw what happened." she answered calmly, trying to do not let exasperation be noticed in her tone. "Your friends." she whispered, "They seemed to be very worried; actually, they were throwing a party at the hospital to celebrate your death." she added a final ironic phrase, almost _funny_ for her. I guess she liked that kind of humor.

Kyoya growled to her. "What do you know about my friends?" he asked skeptically, cynically, on a low and hostile voice, under his breath. Yumi let out a short mocking chuckle, peering carefully around to see if there was anyone stalking them although.

"All I know is that they were partying while you were... dead." she demanded, like enjoying criticizing him, but still _carefully_, trying to make it as subtle as possible - she knew that he understood what she meant.

All three continued their journey anyway. "I know I'm a jerk." he sighed. "But you don't know anything. You died when I was seven. You didn't have enough time to know me. We were just some kids... Some innocent kids..." He looked behind at the little girl for a moment before he looked back at Yumi. "Like her."

Yumi didn't say a word, until...

"Where are you going with him, Yumi?" a strange, hostile voice spoken from their behind. Yumi shut her eyes tight and let out a long and heavy sigh as she was the first who stopped walking. She slowly turned around, like it was time to face the music. Kyoya also turned confusedly; the little girl, too, still keeping that expressionless face. What surprised Kyoya in the next moment was that a wolf appeared from the dark.

"Please, understand me, Ralphie. We were very close; closer than you can realize." Yumi tried to persuade the wolf, who was a few yards away from them, looking hostile at them.

"Stop calling me like this! And I really don't care who he is; he could be even Sejong the Great. I have to take him. These are the rules on The Unknown Land and I can't change them. My mission is to follow them."

"Who's... him?" Kyoya whispered to Yumi, his gaze scared. He was that scared, that he didn't even notice that the wolf was talking. Yumi threw him a sorry look.

"He's Ralph, the guardian I talked about." she whispered back, then changed her gaze to the wolf. She took Kyoya's wrist discretely, looking at him with the corner of her eyes. "C'mon. We have to leave this place."

* * *

><p>"He's gonna die, and you have to know one thing! It's your entire fault!" an intern reproved to Hikaru, but the resident put his hand on intern's shoulder.<p>

"You're not allowed to yell at patients or at patient's relatives. Please calm down." the resident scolded him with a serious quiet voice and gaze. Hikaru paused.

"Your eyes... resemble with his. And the tone in your voice... is that bad boy tone Kyoya had. _Once_ had. You are his cousin, right? That's why you are angry. He never told me that he has relatives." Hikaru replied softly and calmly, demanding, as analyzing every small part of the young, almost cute intern. She was sending him some searching, almost hostile, but still warm and curious looks, tilting her head to the right with a few inches.

The intern sighed heavily, his gaze now more calm and sorry. "He's my little cousin. He cannot die!"

A tall, well-built, skinny woman walked towards them from the right part of the hall; her footsteps could be heard loudly because of the heels she was wearing. She seemed to be young; well, not really that young; about thirty-five. Although she seemed to be worried, she was keeping her head up, her eyes warm, wild. She was wearing a white smock; her hair was medium size, messy, let open. Actually, as she was walking, she was trying to tie her hair into a ponytail. She didn't have bangs; her hair was parted, even if it was messy. Her eyes' color was also sky blue.

"Any changes?" she asked the resident on that well-known medical voice as she finished tying her messy hair into a higher ponytail. The resident shook his head, then went back in the patient room, the woman walking alongside him.

"She's my aunt. She's heart surgeon here." the intern explained to the girls.

"I didn't know he has a big family like this." Madoka remarked. The intern nodded with a petty unreasonable, but tired, sad, almost faint smile.

* * *

><p>Yumi and Kyoya were running; she was holding his wrist, but he wasn't opposing, while the wolf was chasing them. The little girl was also with them, trying to keep up the pace. "This happens if you don't stay at home!" Yumi angrily scolded Kyoya between her pantings (I don't know if this word exists... Or maybe it is 'pants'... Anyway, she was panting), making him roll his eyes but don't return the reproves.<p>

"If I can return to my world, why can't you too?"

Yumi huffed in exasperation; she was tired because of running and Kyoya was teasing her with his curiosity and... "I can't because my body isn't in that world anymore. That's why we are hurrying. We have to bring you back while your body is still there, so you can come back to life." Yumi explained. "And more than this... I have to return in _my_ world soon."

After saying that, Yumi analyzed the sky and noticed that it was almost morning.

"Let's speed up!" she yelled with superiority.

* * *

><p>"And... What are they doing?" Madoka asked shyly from Hikaru's behind.<p>

"Oh, I think they're defibrillating him." the intern answered patiently with a vague nod.

"And... can I ask you a personal question?" Madoka continued the questions line. The intern didn't say anything, but, after the look on his face, she could understand that he said 'yes'. "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name? My name is..." But before he could finish his sentence:

"Miss, you're not allowed to treat your relatives, these are the rules!" a voice seemed to speak from Kyoya's patient room.

"I'm your attending, Sugiyama! Who are you to give me orders? I wanna check his heart rate and his blood pressure on my own, now stand out of my way!" another voice retorted to the first voice. The intern entered the room to see that his aunt and another resident were arguing.

"What the heck are you good people doing there? You're supposed to save his life!" he protested. The resident yelled at him:

"You're at Emergency since now, Tategami! You'll do sutures the entire week! Now move and get out!"

"He's my cousin!" he sassed, making the resident yell even louder:

"Get out, Tategami, or I'll call the Security!"

* * *

><p>They stopped. Even the wolf, which started to howl, but approached to them and tried to attack them, but Yumi stood in front of Kyoya and the girl.<p>

"No one hurts my little Kyoyo!" Yumi yelled on that ghost voice as she and her eyes started to glow in a faded-away white, making the wolf retreat.

Kyoya just huffed. "Why does everyone have to call me Yo-yo or Kyoyo? I just hate this." he whined, but it was too quiet for Yumi to can hear it. As Yumi started to glow, the wolf... called some help.

So, the sky, which was kinda lighted, all of sudden became dark, deep dark, really deep dark. The wind started to blow really, really and again... _really_ fiercely and violently, blowing even wilder with every second passed. The dust was moving, playing in the air, the sky was filled with gray clouds and everything looked like the Apocalypse was just beginning. Yumi's pigtails and clothes were fluttering in the wind while wolf's eyes started to glow in pink (Me: Splendid! I feel like a million bucks today!).

"Let me take him!" he ordered, but Yumi let out a hostile, loud, long growl. She didn't answer; her eyes unsure.

* * *

><p>Kyoya's aunt sighed. "Time of death: 6:56 a.m." she announced while staring at the lifeless EKG screen. Then she left the room.<p>

_**Ew... I didn't check again for spelling mistakes or things... So, sorry!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Tachycardia lingers

**Chapter 22: **Tachycardia* lingers

Hikaru quickly opened her eyes at a loud beeping. She just looked around for a moment; afterwards, she sat up with a swift movement. She was lying on a hospital bed, an EKG* measuring her heart activity. It seemed to be normal; her heart was beating regularly. But she didn't like it. She saw her jacket and her top on a chair next to the door; yeah, she realized that she had many wires on her. She had one at each ankle, one at each wrist, six on her chest (yeah, you could guess she had just her bra on her chest) and one on her abdomen, where the others were originating from. Those were wires from the EKG.

There wasn't anyone in the room, just medical things. She moaned and removed the wires on her wrists, then those on her chest and then those at her ankles. Lastly, she removed the wire on her abdomen. The EKG measured a last atrial* heartbeat, then it kept beeping in asystole*.

She got up, took her clothes from the chair and put them on. "Okay... Where am I?"

_You had a bad day, didn't you?_, a strange voice replied to Hikaru's. She startled and looked around for who was talking. All she realized what that it was a female voice, but there wasn't anyone there.

"Who are you?" she asked doubtfully.

_You don't have to know. Just a friend._

"O...kay... And what do you want?" Hikaru continued. But before the voice could answer, she sighed heavily. "Yeah, I guess that's just what I deserve. I'm the sad, broken-down girl with the boy who died to protect her because she found an impossible, unreal thing and made all the drama with the mercury and plutonium and uranium... and now I guess I'm also going insane."

_You surely do._

"Do you know where we are?"

_Somewhere far_, the voice answered.

"So I'm insane." Hikaru concluded.

_Yes._

"And you're the God of my imagination." Hikaru concluded again, nodding her head, tightening her lips.

_Yes._

She sucked in her breath, then scooted it away, putting her arms akimbo. "And why am I here?" she started, "Why are you here? What the heck is going on here?" The voice kept silence. Hikaru puffed and left the room, finding a big and empty hospital hall, filled with medical things. She let her arms down and puffed again as she turned to right and walked on the middle of the hall. She walked slowly, carefully. Actually, it was the hospital where Kyoya was brought, but it was frozen. No one was there, and the silence was terrifying her.

"Why the f*ck isn't anyone here?" she asked the voice. After Hikaru ran out of patience because the voice kept silent, she stopped walking with one last heavy step. "Okay, I understand!" she yelled in exasperation. "I'm guilt. Guilt follows me everywhere! But please, say something!" she begged.

Silence for a moment. _You cannot do anything_, the voice finally replied.

She sneered, even if she was agreeing with voice's opinion. "Yeah... Maybe. Do you know where Kyoya is? Where's his patient room?" Hikaru questioned, glancing at the ceiling. After she realized that the voice isn't gonna answer, she continued walking. "You really wanna annoy me, right?"

_Exactly. He suffered at that. They used CPR* and gave him epinephrine*. It hurt him_, the voice said in defense. Hikaru puffed for the second time.

"This hospital is huge, man! There are six floors and about two thousand patient rooms! I'll go insane until I'll found his room! Please, tell me!" Hikaru begged at the ceiling, but also peering around desperately.

_Who cares? You faced ten floors in your journey for money._

"Oh, shut up!" she retorted on a bored tone. 'She knows too many things about me.' Hikaru thought, but she didn't realize that the one whose voice belonged to could hear her.

_I know everything about you. I'm in your mind permanently. I hear and see everything._

"You should be by my side." she scolded. "You're me. You're all I am and all I ever was."

_Yeah. You're right. I'm just like you. So don't expect from me to be kind with you when you're not the kindest person._

"Who says I'm not kind?" Hikaru argued on a revolted tone, this time stopping walking to stare at the ceiling.

_He says._

"Who's he?" she asked confusedly. The voice stayed silent. "Who's he, tell me!" she yelled this time desperately. Still quiet.

She sighed while realizing that she'll get no answer. "I'm sorry." she muttered.

_That's a step._

"A step to what?" No answer. She sighed again and continued her way. "Stop being a shrew and tell me where he is."

_I told you already._

Now it's Hikaru's turn to be quiet. "I'm sorry... and ready to do something. Alright?"

_Alright._

"So..." she started, "What do you want me to do? Cut my wrists? Stay without food for a week?" She shrugged. "Pay twenty-five cents for every breath I take?"

_I want you to realize._

"F*ck you with your realizing!" she yelled as she suddenly stopped her way. "F*ck you with your realizing! That boy died and now I'm in my imagination, talking to the walls. Literally! That boy died, and you know what? He died because of something that it's almost impossible in this life! I mean, look at this... She found an eleven-year old girl who is accomplice to an illegal thing with drugs and... mercury and radioactive things and... She didn't announce the police and now they came to kill her because they realize she could... chirp. It's unfair, unreal and..."

_Pathetic_, the voice completed before Hikaru found her words. She nodded her head and agreed.

"What were you trying to do...?"

_You should stop this childish and preppy... thing._

She laughed. "If I'd have the power to stop it..." she dreamt, sighing... [thinks] dreamy.

_You don't have the power to stop it._

"I don't." she admitted.

_But... You should have told police. That was your mistake._

"I know. That was my mistake."

_Congratulations. He also says this._

"Who's he?" she asked even more confusedly. The voice kept quiet until Hikaru realized something. She sighed briefly and slowly turned around, like it was time to face the music.

Kyoya was staring at her with an indifferent expression from the other part of the hall; actually, between them were about ten yards.

_He is he._

He shoved his hand into his pockets and turned around before she could do something. Actually, she wasn't surprised or shocked. She responded him with the same eyes. She followed his moves as he was walking away.

"He died. He died because of hypovolemia*. Why is he here?"

Before anyone could answer, a bright, dazzling light covered everything.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Hikaru! Hikaru! What happened?" Madoka's voice called at her. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up. She peered around for a moment before she realized she was lying on the floor of the hospital.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily, scratching the back of her head.

"You've fainted. I found you here unconscious." Madoka explained. Hikaru nodded her head vaguely and stood up. Just afterwards she remembered what happened. She widened her eyes and ran towards the stairs.

"Hikaru! Where you going?" Madoka called for her and chased her.

* * *

><p>Finally, arriving where she wanted, at Kyoya's patient room, she entered. All the doctors were hurrying and spinning around him. He was still unconscious, but the EKG was screaming, instead of the asystole continuing line, there were many twisted U lines; the length of time between them was less than a second.<p>

"He's in VT*!" someone shouted. She also heard someone talking about 'tachypnea*' and things like that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, for those who don't know, here are the explanations for the * marked words<em>**

**_*tachycardia = a heart rate* that exceeds the normal range (when heart beats excessively rapid, faster than normally; for resting adults and teens, it is more than 100 heartbeats per minute)_**

**_*heart rate = the number of heartbeats occurring within a length of time (expressed as beats per minute [bmp])_**

**_*EKG = electrocardiograph – the apparatus that represents heart's activity on a screen_**

**_*atrium = one of the two upper chambers of the heart; it takes blood from the veins and pumps it into a ventricle* _**

**_- the right atrium takes deoxygenated blood from the superior and inferior vena cava and the coronary sinus and pumps it to the right ventricle through the tricuspid valve;_**

**_- the left atrium takes oxygenated blood from the pulmonary veins and pumps it into the left ventricle through the mitral valve._**

**_*ventricle = one of the two lower chambers of the heart; it takes blood from one of the atria and pumps it into the arteries*_**

**_- the right ventricle receives deoxygenated blood from the right atrium via the tricuspid valve and pumps it to the pulmonary artery through the pulmonary valve and pulmonary trunk._**

**_- the left ventricle gets oxygenated blood from the left atrium through the mitral valve, and pumps it into the aorta* through the aortic valve._**

**_*artery = blood vessel in circulatory system_**

**_*aorta = the largest artery in human body_**

**_*asystole = the state when's no heart activity; asystolic is called someone who is legally dead_**

**_*CPR = cardiopulmonary resuscitation = emergency procedure to revive someone whose heart has stopped beating; it involves clearing the airways of the person and alternating heart compression_**

**_*epinephrine = a synthetic form of adrenaline; often used as a drug in medicine for cardiac arrest (Kyoya had cardiac arrest)_**

**_*hypovolemia = state of low/lack blood volume; decrease of blood plasma (plasma = the colorless, yellowish part of the blood, with no red cells) – more simplified: when you lose much blood, more than a half. That's hypovolemia._**

**_*VT = ventricular tachycardia = tachycardia which originates in ventricles_**

**_*tachypnea = rapid breathing (more than 20 breaths per minute)_**

**_(from the previous chapter) *to defibrillate = to stimulate one's heart electrically; it involves applying an electric shock to the chest (sometimes directly on the heart), to restore a regular heartbeat after an irregular one_**


	23. Chapter 23: Touch me not

**Chapter 23: **Touch me not

Madoka also arrived in the front of the door of Kyoya's patient room and stopped next to Hikaru. Both stared at the entire scenery of doctors spinning madly around him.

"What's going on?" Madoka asked Hikaru. She puffed because she had no idea what's going on with them... She had no idea what's VT, what twisted U lines mean, etc.

"I dunno. What's VT?" Hikaru questioned.

Madoka thought, frowning and blinking rapidly. "Well, verb transitive?" she gave a try, but she wasn't sure.

Hikaru shook her head because she was sure it couldn't mean 'verb transitive'. "It isn't 'verb transitive', I'm sure. It couldn't be."

Madoka frowned in confusion while some heavy footsteps could be heard approaching to them. There was a police officer walking towards them.

"Miss... We have to bring you to the police for a testimony. Since you're minor, your parents have to come, too. Where are them?" the officer asked Hikaru on that well-known serious police tone.

"I don't have parents." Hikaru muttered on an indifferent voice and turned around to him. "And someone please tell me what the f*ck VT means!" she shouted.

Two residents followed by nine interns got out from the room and walked away, ignoring the girls and the police officer. "This was the longest night in my career." a resident complained to the other while squaring his shoulders. "Let's go for a coffee." he suggested, then turned to the interns. "You! F*ck off! Here's just for residents, not for some nothings like you! Now move!"

Five of the interns quickly ran away in the opposite direction. The other resident also turned to his own interns and told them: "Ah, this hospital will take fire because of these interns. They are too much and all silly. They don't know how to apply carotid massage or even intubate someone. He was talking with you, too. Move!" The others interns also ran away in the opposite direction, scared because of their attending.

Kyoya's aunt walked towards the two residents. She was followed by Kyoya's cousin and another two interns. "What's with him?" she asked.

"Oh, he isn't in VT anymore and... he's fine. We made the suture again and gave him blood." one resident explained.

"You found blood for him?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Finally."

"Oh... That's good. I'm going to check him."

She smiled instead of saying 'goodbye' or 'have a nice day' and walked to the patient room, followed by the interns. She entered with the interns, ignoring the girls, but Kyoya's cousin didn't enter. He talked to the girls at seeing their worried faces.

"He's gonna be fine. He... revived from deaths. Or something like this. Oh, and my name's Daisuke." He smiled and joined the others inside the room.

Both smiled in relief while the officer tapped his right foot to the floor. "Miss..." he demanded,

"Not now! What's with you, people? He was about to die and you are freaking out around with your testimony? You're unbelievable!" Hikaru sassed.

[Me: Okay, let's skip the... You know... Blah-blahing. Um... that's four hours later.]

Madoka and Hikaru and Kyoya's cousin were waiting in Kyoya's patient room for him to wake up. They put a couch next to the left wall [okay... so the door was on the eastern wall, Kyoya's bed was on the northern wall, the couch was on the western wall], where Daisuke was lying. He had been at the Emergency room that night and didn't have time to sleep. Madoka was sitting on a chair in the right part of Kyoya's bed while Hikaru was sitting on the left arm of the couch.

The atmosphere was boring and heavy. None of them had time to sleep that night, so everyone was a half asleep, ready to close their eyes in any moment. Madoka was closing her eyes for a second, then quickly widening them, but then she was closing them again and widening them again and this was keeping repeating.

"Hey, Madoka... What VT means? I really wanna know... Please, tell me..." Hikaru muttered.

"I dunno... Ask Daisuke."

"Daisuke... What VT means?"

Too late for Hikaru. Daisuke was asleep. Hikaru sighed in despairing.

"I hate you so much, Kyoya. So much!" She chuckled at how pitiful she was. "I'm sorry, but I can't promise you that I'll never let you alone. Circumstances change easily... So now... I'll leave you alone. Just a minute. Hey, Madoka... Take care of Kyoya... and please, don't fall asleep until he wakes up... Okay?"

Hikaru let her eyelids lock together and slowly leant against the wall, crossing her arms.

* * *

><p>Madoka slowly opened her eyes at the sound of Kyoya's moaning. She squinted while scratching the back of her head, curving her lips a little. Afterwards she noticed that Kyoya was waking up. She stood up from the chair and put both of her hands on his cheeks. "Yeah, baby, you woke up? Say something!" she whispered bubbly.<p>

He didn't open his eyes, just opened his mouth to say something. "T-Tell Hikaru that... I f*ck her! It hurts at hell!" he moaned. Madoka smiled in relief and breathed freely.

In that time, Daisuke also woke up. He rubbed his eyes and got up. "Oh, Kyoya." He walked towards his bed and checked his EKG. "Say a word, bro, so we can be sure your brain isn't damaged."

"He said something." Madoka replied.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he f*cks Hikaru because it hurts him at hell." Madoka explained. Daisuke made an 'o...kay...' face.

"Give me some morphine!" Kyoya moaned again, half opening his eyes.

"Okay, okay..." Daisuke assured him, but his pager suddenly beeped. He checked it and sighed. "I gotta go. They need me at the ER." He took the plastic cup of coffee from the table, and, drinking, he ran out of the room.

"I think interns have a hard life... I mean... did you see how fast he left?" Madoka remarked while taking back her seat on the chair.

Hikaru also woke up, but Madoka didn't notice.

All Hikaru dared to do was to stare at Kyoya; seemed like he also noticed her, 'cause he was also staring at her, but they didn't say a word. Hikaru lay on the couch where Daisuke was lying moment ago and continued staring at Kyoya, both indifferent.

Madoka finally noticed that Hikaru woke up. She didn't say anything at seeing those two staring at each other; what she didn't understand was why they were so indifferent, especially Hikaru.

Their staring-down session ended when Kyoya's aunt entered the room. "Kyoya needs to rest now." she demanded; This time she was wearing some glasses, their shape was oval.

Just Madoka left the room. Hikaru stayed there because she wasn't disturbing with anything.

"So... how are you?" Kyoya's aunt asked with a petty cheerfully smile, but still worried expression.

"I'm fine." he simply muttered.

She chuckled briefly. "You say it just to do not look like a wimp?" she teased him.

"I'm fine, aunt." he insisted.

"Okay, okay, I understood." she teased him even more. "I'll give you morphine for pain and... you'll feel better." Then she focused her attention on Hikaru, who was indifferently staring now at Kyoya, then at his aunt, then at Kyoya again, then at his aunt again... "Who's this beautiful miss?" he asked Kyoya, but analyzing Hikaru. "Oh, she's one of your friends, right?" she presumed after a moment. Kyoya admitted it.

Hikaru analyzed her back. "I'm Hikaru." she muttered coldly before she got up and fought a smile. Kyoya's aunt also fought a smile.

"Oh... Nice to meet you." Then she changed her gaze to Kyoya. "I gotta go, sweetie. I have a surgery in ten minutes." She smiled again to him, stroked his cheek a moment, gave him an air-kiss, then also walked out of the room, letting Hikaru and Kyoya alone.

She lay again on the couch and crossed her arms, continuing staring at him. He also continued staring at her.

"Yayyy! Kyoyo is fine!" Yuu's cheerful voice could be heard from outside [by us, but not by Kyoya or by Hikaru]. With him were Kenta and Gingka.

"Hey, wait, wait... Why are they... quiet? I mean, he saved her life... they should hug or something or at least talk... And she had been very worried about him. What's going on? Where's the sweetness, the drama, the romance... Where's the action, people? " Yuu asked curiously but also confusedly.

"Hey, Yuu's right! And where's Benkei, hugging Kyoya and crying of happiness because he didn't die?" Gingka also protested.

Kenta sneered in disgust. "You don't know anything!" he scolded. "Look! He saw a nurse coming and he..."

Yeah, it was right, Kyoya saw a nurse on the hall.

"Hey, miss, come here a minute!" he called at her. The nurse made a confused face but entered at Kyoya. She checked his chart.

"So, what happened?"

Kyoya pointed at Hikaru, whose hand was dirty of blood, still bleeding a little. "Take care of her wound."

"See?" Kenta remarked to the others. They nodded their heads in approval, realizing how smart Kenta was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eh, eh, eh... That was for this chapter :) Thanks for reading :3<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24: Anticoagulant complex

**Chapter 24: **Anticoagulant complex

"So... what happened here?" the nurse asked while analyzing Hikaru's wound. Hikaru threw Kyoya a last darting glance before she got up and rested her gaze on the nurse. She flashed a weak smile.

"Let's discuss outside."

"See?" Kenta remarked again. "She doesn't want to let him know why she has her wound. That's the real drama!"

Both Hikaru and the nurse left the room. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened here?" the nurse interrogated Hikaru while dabbing a piece of wet cloth on her wound.<p>

"I punched the wall until my fist started to bleed." Hikaru blurted out just to finish it. The nurse sent her a puzzled gaze, but continued her work. She disinfected it with antiseptic.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I don't give private information to anyone." Hikaru replied coldly, don't even looking at the nurse, who was bandaging her hand. "I just... had a problem."

"You can tell me." the nurse assured. Hikaru sighed long and heavily.

"Okay, okay... I had a problem. The guy who told you to take care of my wound..."

"He was about to die." the nurse completed before Hikaru could continue.

"How did you know?" Hikaru asked puzzled while frowning in confusion.

The nurse told her the logical explanation: I read his chart.", at which Hikaru nodded and scolded herself for how she could be.

"Oh... okay... On his chart doesn't write that he was about to die because of me, right?"

"No." she assured while putting the bottle of antiseptic away. "I'm done here. Keep your story for later."

* * *

><p>Hikaru entered ladies' toilet and hid inside one of the stalls. She panted, leant against the right wall and tried to breath. After she calmed down a little, she sat down on the floor and lifted up her gaze at the ceiling.<p>

"Are you here...? God of my imagination?" she quietly called to the walls. After some moments of waiting while she got no answer, she sighed and looked back at the opposite wall. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and sighed again.

_What?_, that voice finally replied coldly.

Hikaru lifted her gaze back at the ceiling, her expression now brighter. "Hey... You're here... What was that?"

_What was... what?_, the voice questioned, filled with confusion.

"That time when we talked!"

_Oh, that... That was just one of your fantasies._

Hikaru puffed. "And... if it was one of my fantasies... Do you think that... maybe I... am in love with...?" she stuttered, not finished her sentence.

_Him?_

"Yeah."

_I know the answer, but I can't tell you. _

"F*ck you!" she yelled, then sighed again. "And how? How to figure out if you...? I am weird. I don't blush and my blood pressure never increases. I am the embodiment of health and I had chicken pox at sixteen when everyone has it until the age of eleven or twelve. I don't use to stare into guys' eyes. So how?"

_I don't know._

"You do know." Hikaru replied with boredom.

_I do._

"But you don't wanna tell me." she concluded, then thought. "Do you think he loves me?"

_I don't know._

"Oh, you do know." she replied again.

_Yes. Stop bothering me, what the f*ck! Ask him!_

"I can't." Hikaru sighed, staring at her wounded hand.

_Why?_

"You know why."

_I do. But... skip the risk._

"The risk of losing him?" she blurted out, then chuckled. "I can't skip it. At least, I can look at him as a friend and I can be close to him. If he'd hear that I am..." She skipped the word. "What would he say?"

_I don't know. Maybe he'll... simply ignore you?_

"Something like this..." she sighed.

_Anyway, it's your fault._

"Why's always my fault?" she sighed for the second time, pouting.

_Because you always fall in love with people you mustn't fall for._

"I'm a bitch." Hikaru muttered for herself, her confidence totally dead.

_We all know it._

* * *

><p>Hikaru entered Kyoya's patient room, ignoring him. She walked straight towards the couch and lay on it.<p>

"Okay..." she directly started, looking away from him, but Kyoya cut her off:

"Shut up! I'll talk now. Just... don't say anything. Not now. I am asking you not to say anything. Just shut up. Do this for me. And you'll talk when your turn is. But now, I'll talk. I'll talk the first. I'm right, but I'll talk the first this time." He took a deep breath. "You killed me." he simply pronounced. "Because of you, I met a person I wish I didn't meet. So," he explained, "I'm done with friendships, sweetness, helpfulness and I'm a bad boy again." Pause. "Now it's your turn to talk."

She hesitated before talking. "Okay... I'm done with tequila, Angel and morphine."

"Fine." he approved.

"Fine." she replied without hesitating.

An awkward silence embraced the room.

"I like you better when you're naked." he started firstly, not afraid to stare directly into her eyes. Hikaru didn't feel offended by his words.

"I have a pink bra and panties with Hello Kitty." Hikaru immediately replied. She... didn't seem to be embarrassed of anything.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Quiet again for a moment.

"Madoka has a secret crush on you and she's jealous on me." Hikaru sputtered, almost impossible to understand what she said.

"Fine." he mumbled, his lips shivering.

That simple 'fine' surprised Hikaru, letting her a bit confused. "F-Fine?"

"Friday or Saturday?" Kyoya asked determinedly, ignoring the main subject.

"What?" was all Hikaru could mumble, her face expressionless, slightly confused.

"Friday or Saturday?" Kyoya insisted, his voice louder. She widened her eyes as realizing what he meant, but kept relaxing. The air got heavy.

"What?" she muttered, her voice quivering, filled with surprise.

"Go out with me, Hikaru. Friday or Saturday. After I leave the hospital, go out with me. Go out with me because I really love you. I love you so much that I almost hate you. And because I am the right guy for you. Go out me. Accept. Be with me. Love me. I dare you to love me. And I'm not sayin' 'please'. I dare you to love me the way I do. I dare you to think about me everyday and I wanna scare and haunt you in your nightmares how you do. I dare you to hear chirps in your head like I do. I dare you to suffer, like I do. Because I faced death and survived and... I feel like I can do anything. Everything is... clean. And clear. And now I understand. And... Yeah, it's amazing. But it'll not last for long. So accept. Until the feeling doesn't disappear and I'll never have the chance to ask you again. Consider that you aren't my friend. Consider that I'm Kyoya and you're Hikaru. Would you accept if I'd be myself and you'd be yourself?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eh, I know, title is weird. Ignore it. Just one of my aftereffects... I don't sleep at night and I memorize stupid things the entire day... And at night I don't sleep because I'm not sleepy even if I'm tired at hell and every part of me is aching. Irony of the life. Sorry for mistakes and... detailess. I wrote it at 11 p.m. after a hard day... French test tomorrow. I hate French. Anyway... See you next time :3 I'm going to beg for coffee now. I need coffee... Grr...<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25: What makes the world better

_**Oh God... I'm so depressed... I hate thesis... Especially at Maths. It's my weakness. Eh, I have my Maths thesis in about three weeks but I kinda know because I always study hard and do my homework... not like the majority of my classmates... Ah, I wish I am like them... not caring at all about exams and tests and kickass things like these... Um... but I'm confident this time. Confidence isn't my quality and never was. But since I passed my French test... I am confident. What? Is anything different? I passed my thesis last year... and two years ago... and... how many years are since I have thesis? Ah, forget. I just wanted to update now because I'll focus on boring things this week... Again... Sorry for mistakes. And thanks for reading. Predictable thanks.**_

**Chapter 25: **What makes the world better

She continued staring at him, her eyes hurt until...

"Miss, we have to bring you to the station. Please follow me."

Hikaru moved her attention to the door to see the same policeman waiting for her. She didn't even return her gaze to Kyoya, she directly got up and walked to the policeman. "Okay." The policeman let her walk out of the room first, then followed her.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened on May sixth?" the policeman interrogated Hikaru. She put her elbows on the table and sighed.<p>

"My friend, Madoka, called me to go with her at McDonalds. So, I went there and..."

"What was the clock?" the policeman asked while writing something down. Hikaru frowned and thought.

"Something around... 8:30 p.m." Hikaru answered, but, after the look on her face, you could conclude that she wasn't really sure. The policeman wrote that down, then lifted up his serious gaze to Hikaru.

"Okay. Continue."

"Okay..." She took a deep breath before she started again. She scratched the back of her head. "We ate something and... we argued for a reason. After the argue, I left the place and..."

"What time was when you left the place?"

"Oh... Well, about... 8:50 p.m." Hikaru answered, trying to find out if what she said was true. The policeman wrote down. Hikaru continued, without being asked: "Outside was dark. And I heard some gunshots, three gunshots actually, but I didn't see anyone. It was too dark. After those three gunshots, I heard my friend's, name's Kyoya, voice calling me. And..."

"Where was your friend?"

"Well... He was also inside with the others. And... I heard some footsteps but I don't know from where. Then someone suddenly pushed me to the left by my arm, before I heard the fourth gunshot. I tried to keep my balance, but I couldn't, so I found myself on the ground."

That made the sergeant think deeply and suspiciously, but Hikaru didn't notice his skeptical expression, so she continued. "And... afterwards, I don't know, but I heard the fifth gunshot. Actually, the last gunshot because I grabbed my cell phone and called the police and the ambulance."

"Why did you call the ambulance?"

"Well... I thought... If he's hurt? I'd better call an ambulance."

"Okay... So you say the first three gunshots didn't hurt anyone. And... you heard just _two_ gunshots after those three, however, your friend had been shot three times. Hm... How's that?" the man asked skeptically, like suspecting Hikaru of something.

"I don't know! I'm just saying the truth." Hikaru replied in defense.

"Actually, it's possible..." a voice spoken. The policeman immediately stood up at seeing who was in the room.

"Oh, chief!" he saluted respectfully. Hikaru looked behind her. There was a tall, kinda fat man dressed in police outfit, holding a small pistol in his hand. He walked to them and sat down on the chair instead of the sergeant. He pointed at the pistol.

"This is a special silent pistol. PSS. The ultimate favorite killers' gun. Its caliber is of 7.62x41 millimeters and, at the distance of about 25 meters it can pierce steel about two millimeters. Its sound could be vaguely heard at five meters. If someone shoots with this in a bar, people will relax and continue sucking up their drinks. The first five bullets were from a normal pistol. Someone probably shot him from a hidden place with this silent pistol afterwards..."

The sergeant widened his eyes. "Which means that..."

The other man nodded his head. "...there's another assassin which is free. And he can attack at any moment."

"Hey, chief... The guy confessed." another voice spoken and some pants could be heard. There was another young policeman entering the room, panting while drops of sweat were running on his forehead. The old policeman, which was on the chair, looked a few moments at Hikaru.

Then he looked with the corner of his eyes at the sergeant. The sergeant nodded his head vaguely, understanding what message his attending wanted to transmit.

* * *

><p>"So... How are you feeling?" Madoka asked with a little forced smile on her face. Kyoya just coughed.<p>

"Honestly...? Like a zombie." he sighed, making Madoka chuckle briefly. After a moment of silence, he asked, analyzing every part of Madoka's figure: "Um... Madoka... Can I tell you a secret?"

That really surprised Madoka; she actually widened her eyes a little. Kyoya liked to see her confused. Her innocent face and eyes were... He just liked them. He liked her eyes especially. "You wanna tell a secret? To me?" she asked in surprise. "Why don't you tell someone else, but _me_?"

He shrugged. "Today I feel the need to tell _you_." he simply muttered, so Madoka had no choice excepting nodding her head in accepting. "I have a twin sister who died when we were seven and her name's Yumi and... That's it." he let out rapidly.

Madoka seemed to be shocked by that, but she tightened her lips and nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone." she vowed with a petty smile.

"And... Madoka..."

"Yes?"

* * *

><p>"So, after I stumbled into it, I opened it. And... It was like the door to something. Actually, something like a laboratory, besides the first one I found. There, they were preparing the methamphetamine." Hikaru hardly muttered. The policeman puffed.<p>

"So they were drug dealers? And what's the thing with the illegal radioactive elements?"

"I don't know... There were some papers there... I just read them... and that is what was written there... Transaction with plutonium and uranium and also with mercury..." Hikaru stammered.

"Chief..." an worried voice called the policeman. "We found out where the Tiger is."

* * *

><p>Hikaru took her bag and started walking back to the hospital trough a quiet and empty street, thinking about what she will say to Kyoya. Should she accept? She really wanted to be with him, but something made her hesitate: she wasn't happy enough to even flash a weak smile. Or she hadn't enough energy. She was taking slow steps, looking emptily straight forwards.<p>

Hikaru felt something something plinking on her head, but she didn't mind. Just after she felt the same thing several times she felt cold raindrops falling from the sky. There seemed to be an unwanted drizzle. She stopped her way to watch it. Not worrying at all about meningitis, cerebral congestion or things like that. She laughed gleefully and started bouncing up and down while walking through the curtain of rain without any reason, just like Yuu. Actually, she started to wonder if everything was a lie all this time. Maybe she was in love with Yuu, not with Kyoya.

"Oh, I wish I can be like Yuu..." she sighed while spinning in the rain. "I wish many things actually. I wish I am a bird so I can shit on everyone."

Then she just stopped. She felt something slowly sliding around her neck, and her heart vibrating in fear as she stained, her expression changing into a serious one. Her hand started to shiver.

"Seems like since now you will wish this from Hell." a strange voice spoken into Hikaru's ear. Then she looked down at her neck; she had a knife there, held by a rough hand, ready to cut her carotid at any moment. Then she took a peek over her shoulder. There was a strange man who was threatening her.

"So you want something from me?" she asked viciously while carefully trying to reach something she had in her sleeve. The killer didn't even notice that she was taking something from there.

"Your life."

Then Hikaru gulped instead of breathing as she quickly revealed out a little bottle of pepper spray. All in a nanosecond, she sprayed the killer with it and, catching the chance while he was blind and not attentive, she quickly pushed his arms from her neck. But she didn't have luck. When she escaped from there, the knife let a slight, but not really deep cut on her carotid which started to bleed at the surface. Hikaru ignored it and took her cell from her bag. She called the police, then revealed a pistol from her bag. She threatened the killer from it, moving backwards with a few yards.

"Believe me, it was easy." she mocked him, holding the pistol with both of her hands very tightly, pointing it at the assassin.

"You're just a 16 years old chick. Who are you? Bruce Lee?" the man mocked her back, still dizzy, making an amused but self-satisfied smirk appear on Hikaru's mouth.

"More," she replied sassily, raising an eyebrow in satisfaction, "Chuck Norris."

Afterwards, she peered around for something. "Don't you have a car? I'd like stealing a nice Peugeot or a Honda for an hour. A Lamborghini better, if you have one. I heard that Mafia has nice cars."

But, just then, her carotid let out a long stream of blood, then continued bleeding more abundantly than before. She tried to hold the pistol at tightly as possible, even if she wasn't alright. As more blood was flowing from her carotid artery, her face went pale; drops of sweats were running on her forehead and she started to pant, but she stood there. She dropped her bag down on the ground.

"I can't... fall now. No, I-I can't die now after the sacrifice everyone did for me... No, I'll stay here... I can't die... But I want so much to rest a little... I can't die now..." she mumbled while her eyes narrowed, the world around her appearing in blur, shaking. She put her left hand at her wound, trying to prevent blood from escaping. She held the gun with the right hand. "I want... I have to stand here... I have to be here and then... If my eyes are still opened, then it's gonna be okay...

But the bleeding had been stronger than her. She collapsed on the ground, but pulled the trigger so she could immobilize the killer, who also fell on the ground when the bullet pierced him somewhere in the arm.

"I tried! I can tell you that I tried! I really tried! I didn't want it to happen like this, but... it already happened. I'm sorry! I did my best!" she shouted to the sky, the rain washing her blood as it was flowing and painting the ground in a deep shade of red. She noticed that the killer stood up, so she shot him again in his leg. He fell down again.

"But one thing I didn't understand, God... Why did you leave me here? After all these events? You let me die? I did my best. I haven't been a good person, I know. And I'm sorry for this. I am really sorry, believe me. But I know... I know, I realize this is karma. Karma..." She flashed a weak smile. "But it's okay. I don't mind." she muttered between her gulps. "I don't know if it has any importance now, but... I'm sorry for him! I really do and... I'm sorry! I really wanted this to work!"

Then she looked at the killer. "And if you wouldn't exist, the world would be a better place!" she yelped after she shot him one last time. "And..." she gulped, "God of my imagination... It was really nice to meet you – I mean myself. I liked it. So thank you."

_It was my pleasure_, she got in answer by that bored voice. Hikaru smiled weakly.

"Tell Yuu... that... I wanna know his secret... of how is he so happy... But also tell him that... Living forever happily is stupid. All that matters is being happy **now**."

_Sure._

"And... Can you tell Madoka that... I really liked to meet her?"

_If you say so, then okay._ _Okay. I'll tell her. Bye, Hikaru._

"Bye..."

_And... You look like Aunt Clara at the prom._

Hikaru just smiled at the sarcastic joke and dropped the pistol to reach for her bag and take her cell. She typed Kyoya's number and dialed it. She slowly approached her cell to her ear with the last touch of power she still had.

"Oh, hi, Hikaru!" a girly voice saluted the first. It didn't seem to be Kyoya's. But what confused Hikaru was that she heard some laughs in the background.

"M-Madoka? W-What's g-going o-on?" Hikaru mumbled to her. Madoka seemed to be clumsy about answering Hikaru's question.

"A-Ah... Nothing... It's just... the morphine affected Kyoya's brain a little and now... he doesn't stop laughing."

Hikaru sweat dropped. Ah, damn for her. She's dying and Kyoya's laughing. At least she deserves to tell him a few words before she's gonna die, right? I mean, she deserves to tell him if she would go out with him or not before she dies. So, she threw the phone away violently, which bounced on the ground until it landed many yards away from there and sat up, determined to reach the hospital. She pressed her hand even more into the wound, preventing blood from flowing. She knew she didn't have enough time because she called just the police, not an ambulance and seems like the police is late.

She fixed her glare on the killer. "You!" she yelled on a voice filled with superiority.

And her fight starts just now...


	26. Chapter 26: Drip drop, sizzling on stone

_**F*ck! F*CK! Sorry, sorry... I had an argument with my Maths teacher... I asked another Maths teacher to explain me some lessons and exercises at Maths and she got mad at me. She said that in her catalogue is written **__**my**__** name, not that teacher's name. Now I'll probably get a C at my thesis... She's just waiting a chance to make my life a hell. She knows that Maths is my weakness. F*ck! But I don't think you care about this... Anyway... I guess this chapter isn't recommended to pregnant women and old people... but I think I'm just hyper. Title inspired from Nicolae Labis's poem 'The death of the deer'.**_

**Chapter 26: **Drip-drop, sizzling on stone

"Let down the knife!" Hikaru yelled to the assassin, who immediately obeyed. "Take my jacket!" she ordered while threatening the man with her pistol, with the other hand trying to stop her bleeding. The assassin had nothing to do but obey. He walked to her, even if he was also hurt, and took off her jacket. "Now tear it into pieces..."

It took a time for the man to answer to Hikaru's orders, until she repeated: "Do what I said or I shoot you!"

After he finished tearing it into three big pieces, Hikaru told him: "Now... Just... bind my wound. Firmly. And if you try anything, then I'll immediately shoot you."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the hospital<em>

Madoka desperately tried to call Hikaru, but she still got 'No answer'. She was worried about her. Where could she be? And more than that, Kyoya wasn't alright. He told the doctors that his heart is aching. And he seemed to have fever, so... Madoka wanted to tell Hikaru to come there quickly. [Me: I know... Telepathy sucks.]

* * *

><p>"Fast!" Hikaru yelled to the man, who opened the door of the beautiful pale blue, but very dirty Hyundai Avante MD and sat down on the chair, at the steering wheel. Hikaru sneered and entered the car, too, sitting down on the chair next to the man. She put her gun at his temple, ready to shoot him. "Now drive." she whispered. The man took the car keys, and, huffing, he introduced them in the hole for keys.<p>

Soon, the car started its way through the town. It slowly reached 20 km/h.

"Drive faster!" she yelled. "This is the last day of my life! I don't wanna waste my precious time with you!"

"My arm is hurt. I can't drive!" he reproved angrily, making her growl to him.

"Kiss my ass! Like I care! Don't forget, _I_ have the power here! Shut up and obey!"

But then, a thought pierced her brain. She remembered the call with Madoka and, just then, she started to weep, making such an annoying noise. She cannot let _her_ Kyoyo being stolen by Madoka after she dies.

"Oh, in the name of God, shut up!" the man protested, still looking where he was driving. Hikaru couldn't stop weeping, but glared to him and yelled, bringing the pistol closer to his temple:

"Continue driving, mother f*cker!"

The man swallowed his anger and his curses and continued driving.

How I was saying, she cannot let the pretty girl with deer eyes steal her Kyoyo. But then... she thought again.

Hikaru let out a desperate scream and yelled: "Go away! Go away!" She pulled the man away so she could get the control of the car. The car lost its control, slipping on the highway.

"It's not enough to just see him!" she yearned, crying even more. "I changed my mind! I wanna live!"

She took the steering wheel and rotated it how she could, making the car jump and flip and back flip and slip again and again. The man was in a so big shock that he didn't even realize that Hikaru lost her pistol somewhere in the car. "You stupid bitch! What are you doing?"

Hikaru pushed the man to the opposite door of the car so much that he had to open the door and get out even if the car was still in function. Hikaru closed the door and then she pressed the accelerator pedal until speedometer reached 50 km/h, 70 km/h, 80 km/h, 90 km/h, 120 km/h, and 150 km/h until it reached the speed of 200 km/h. Hikaru tried her best to drive the car. It was kinda okay, until she saw the road curving to left. The car jumped and bounced on the ground a little when she drove there.

Afterwards, she saw a crossroad and a zebra crossing, the semaphore with the color red. She didn't care. She went through the zebra. Luckily, she didn't crash into any car and didn't hit any person.

"I don't wanna leave! I can't die now! Just wait a minute! I did my best, but I don't wanna die now!" she blubbered while repeatedly horning without any reason. Well, she was desperate, so if you consider this a reason, then yes. And her clothes and skin were painted with coagulated blood while she had a piece of her jacket around her neck that was bind that tightly that almost stopped the bleeding but also almost strangled her and could make the wound and blood get infected, resulting an ugly septicemia that could lead to sepsis and.. Yes, death, so... That sucks while you are driving with 200 km/h and you are soaking wet. And that sucks even more if you are sixteen. And I'm not talking about the fact that the bleeding **really** exhausted her. I mean, **REALLY**.

But... worry not, my friends... life is beautiful, isn't it?

...

NO!

Hikaru's heart was aching that bad that she wanted to snatch it from her chest by herself. She watched the raindrops falling on the windshield. The rain was violent... That drizzle turned into a rain with cats and dogs.

"I hate this! I wish my..." She paused. "...feelings could be shaken, but still... They don't!"

Then she just... got even angrier because of something. "And if this junk would be faster, then it'll be perfect!"

She gave it one more try when a crazy idea pierced her mind. She almost pressed the accelerator pedal again in order to reach the maximum speed written on the speedometer: 240 km/h, when...

_Don't!_, that voice whispered.

Hikaru frowned in confusion, but when she looked straight forwards, she saw the road curving to the right, so she rotated the steer wheel to the right how she could, the car slipping and bouncing on the road.

But... what saw next really surprised her; she didn't even think she could arrive at the hospital, which was about 30 yards away. She immediately pressed the brake pedal and kept her foot there until the car stopped. She quickly got out of the car and ran to the ER's large entrance.

When she entered and saw the large ER room, she squealed loudly, so everyone could hear her:

"I drove with 200km/h while my carotid was bleeding and I was soaking wet and a half unconscious! And the adrenaline is rushing through my veins that I don't even feel my legs and I have my jacket around my neck, filled with blood but I feel like I'm newborn! I don't need anything more from life! I don't even need that jerk Kyoya!"

The doctors at the ER ran towards her. "Miss, you're bleeding!",

But she fainted and had been caught by a doctor when she fell down. The doctor analyzed her. "She's hypovolemic, page OR 2 that we're coming. Tell them to have much blood. The bleeding stopped, but it can start again at any moment. I'll close up the wound until this'll happen. Now move!" he ordered.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, something bad happened to Hikaru!" Yuu cried while entering Kyoya's room. Kyoya made a puzzled face.<p>

"W-What?" he mumbled confusedly with the power he still had. He wasn't feeling alright because of the fever. He suddenly felt a twinge in his heart, but didn't let that to be seen, so Yuu sputtered:

"She was bleeding at her neck and she fainted and now the doctors brought her to the OR! And they said something about burning her wound..."

Kyoya just raised an eyebrow at the poor Yuu who was panting heavily.

"It's called cauterization, in the name of God, Yuu..." another bored voice corrected. ...Madoka. She entered the room, but seemed like she didn't really hear or care what Yuu said.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Kyoya interrupted, "YOU MEAN MY HIKARU IS... SLICED AND EVEN BURNT BY SOME STUPID DOCTORS RIGHT NOW AND SHE'S..."

But his voice faded away when his pulse suddenly weakened and his heart rate increased, resulting, yes, VT again; this time, he was conscious while that. The EKG started to scream again.

"Go find a doctor!" Madoka ordered to Yuu, who immediately ran out of the room to search for a doctor. But something still pissed-off her even if she was worried for Kyoya. That he called Hikaru 'his' Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"What's her blood type, people?" the senior resident asked, but he got no answer. "Really? No one of you know her blood type? Wake up, people! I have a child here, dying. She's a child and no one knows her blood type?"<p>

Awkward silence between residents and interns. A young, about twenty-five years old boy entered the room running. "O negative!" he squealed.

"How do you know?" the resident asked skeptically.

"I asked her friends and they said that she had some blood tests last month and her type is O negative." he explained.

"Good. You can scrub in. What's your name?"

"Daisuke. Daisuke Tategami." he answered.

"Okay, people, I need some units of blood, and I need them now before she has a stroke and dies here!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>See you next time... But, luckily, I don't have Maths tomorrow and weekend is coming! Yayyy! Hey... Love and hugs. Everyone should have them.<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27: A piece rocks the day

**Chapter 27: **A piece rocks the day

The young intern's mind just blocked. She had no idea what to do. Kyoya's aunt was in surgery at the moment and she [the intern] wasn't really familiar with that kind of events since she was new.

"C'mon, do something!" Madoka yelled at her.

"What stops VT and calms down the heart?" she mumbled for herself, breathing deeply.

"Do something!" Madoka insisted.

"Shut up! I'm trying! I can't think if you don't shut up!"

She yelled to the nurse: "Give him... Ah, forget, don't give him anything, just... Forget!"

She walked towards Kyoya and started to massage his pulse point gently with her thumb. "What the f*ck are you doing?" Madoka protested angrily.

The EKG's twisted U shapes slowly came back to the normal ones. The girl panted in relief. "Okay... Okay..."

"You're good." Kyoya panted. "You're a piece of ass."

The intern just laughed gleefully.

* * *

><p>"Now I'm closing up the wound..." the senior resident announced, then looked up at Daisuke. "Wanna do it, Daisuke?"<p>

It kinda surprised him, but he nodded his head. "Yes, sir, of course."

He took the needle with the thread and started to sew Hikaru's wound carefully.

"Nice work," the resident remarked while analyzing the suture, "...dr. Tategami." he completed after he lifted up his gaze to him.

The fact that he called him 'doctor' Tategami surprised Daisuke, but he kept working on the suture. No one called him 'doctor' before, since he is intern. Actually, he was in his third year of residency, but he wasn't a resident yet. He was just a... silly intern for people attending him.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

Hikaru quickly opened her eyes at a loud and strange sound. At seeing the white ceiling, she remembered about what happened. She looked around – there was Kenta sitting besides her bed, looking at her with a bored expression.

"A-Am I-I d-dead?" Hikaru mumbled, frightened of what Kenta could answer. He shook his head vaguely and muttered with boredom:

"No, you're not. The doctors said that, with a touch of luck, you'll have a long and good life."

She sighed briefly, irritated. "Oh, fool!" Hikaru blurted even more bored than Kenta.

* * *

><p><em>Benkei's POV<em>

Madoka smiles sedately at me and crosses her arm around my neck. "You that I love you very much, Benkei?" she asks dizzily. I gulp. "Let's go and have a drink... Wanna come with me?" she whispers seductively. I never understood her problem. I think it's about Gingka and Kyoya. I mean, she never makes up her mind. But, since Kyoya loves Hikaru, I think... she'll be with Gingka? Ah, damn, I'm not good at thingies like this. But I don't understand why girls always come to me! I mean, Hikaru was... broken down because of Kyoya, right? That's what she told me. So, what's Madoka's problem?

"Oh, no..." I cry, losing my hope.

"Oh, yes!" Madoka sighs in defeat, an evil smirk growing on her mouth.

"Why don't you go and see Hikaru?" I try to keep her apart, but she's attached by me like a magnet. Maybe I am good looking? Or what's her problem?

Madoka laughs in amusement. "That bitch! She doesn't deserve even the luxury of pronouncing her name."

"You're a freak, you knew it?" I try to insult her, even if I know it won't have any result.

"I won't mind if you call me so," she replies without getting upset or mad at me, "But... you're the freak!" she contradicts with me amusedly, fulfilling my expectations.

* * *

><p><em>Kenta's POV<em>

Okay... Mm... I don't understand. Why am I with Hikaru? We never were close or something... But she doesn't have family? If I would be in coma, my sisters and my mother would come to see me. Oh, my sisters... Heh. I have four sisters. Oh, no, no... five. No, six! Yep, six! Yeah, I have six sisters and... nothing more. Yeah, six girls and a boy. Ew...

Um... Yeah, one of them told me that she saves money to buy a town. Or a country. She said that she would like to buy Singapore. I dunno if Singapore is a town or a country, but my sister is weird.

Sometimes I'm afraid that I could be weird, too.

Just the fact that I am staying with Hikaru makes me weird, I know.

_End of Kenta's POV_

* * *

><p><em>At least two months later<em>

"Hi, Angel..." Madoka saluted with a tired smile and sat down on a chair at the counter, letting her bag on the next chair. Angel smiled back to her.

"Hi, Madoka... How can I help you tonight?" he asked cheerfully, trying to cover the loud music that could be heard on the background.

"Mojito, please."

Angel seemed to be surprised by Madoka's ask. "Mojito? What happened so good that you want a Mojito?"

She chuckled. "My best friend was on a date with the guy I have a crush on. I think he's driving her home just now." she explained, without being sad or even without letting her smile fade away.

"Oh, sorry, Madoka..."

"No problem. I learnt that life is an ugly b*tch."

Madoka's gaze suddenly rested on someone at the counter who was sitting a few chair away from her. Kyoya's cousin, of course. He was drinking some beer, alone. Madoka stared confusedly but walked towards him and sat down next to him. Daisuke recognized her.

"Hey, you're not... Madoka, that girl?" he asked tiredly. You could conclude that he was totally broken down and tired.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked coldly but friendly. He shook his head.

"Nothing." he mumbled without even looking at her.

"Tell me." she insisted. He sighed briefly.

"Today... I saved a life. There was a guy at the ER which I intubated before the doctors came to resuscitate him. If I would have waited, then... he would have died. But my girlfriend thinks it's nothing. She thinks saving a life is ordinary. If I'd tell you that..." he started quietly, "...my girlfriend broke up me because I leave home at 4 a.m. and come back at night... and on my easy days I work 15 hours per day... If I'd tell you that she threw me out of the house... and now I'll sleep at the hospital, at the ER, probably... If I'd tell you that... she's dating another guy right now... If I'd tell you this... I'd suffer a severe breakdown. And..." He sighed. "I don't have time for this."

Madoka thought, her lips curving a little. "Hey... I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Kyoya, it was great!" Hikaru exclaimed.<p>

"Hey, I knew you know to have fun." Kyoya replied seductively. She smiled again. "Hey, I can't see your scar." he remarked on a confused tone, trying to find something on Hikaru's neck.

"Oh, _that_ scar... I heard that your cousin sutured my wound. I guess because he's not an amateur, right?"

He smiled, as well. "I guess so..."

"Hey, don't worry... I'm fine. Good night." she assured, then took some steps behind.

"Good night. Hey, can you wait a moment?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure. You wanted to say something?"

He smirked. "Say something? Damn. Yeah, I wanted to say something... I wanted to say that..."

All in a swift movement he placed both of his hand on her cheeks and reached for her lips. As an impulse, she shut her eyes tightly.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gingka." Madoka saluted. Gingka, who was sitting down on the bench in front of the bar, sighed.<p>

"You can humiliate me. I know, I suck as a friend, I suck as a boyfriend, I suck as everything, so you can humiliate me."

Madoka curved her lips. "I hope tomorrow's gonna be better." she sighed. "But, still... I strongly believe you will take back all you said before pretty soon."

"What do you mean?" he muttered, resulting her to shrug.

"That's just what I'm sayin'." she sighed again, then smiled.

"I know I can't have both." Gingka sighed, too. Madoka approved. Then, from the bar got out Daisuke, holding a jacket.

"Oh, Madoka... You forgot this. Let's go." he said, then helped her to put her jacket on. Madoka looked at Gingka and shrugged, saying:

"I told you you'll take back all you said."

Afterwards she and Kyoya's cousin go... well, I don't even know where.


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**_Eh, I dunno guys... I guess I'd better stop the story than letting it un updated in years... Anyway, I also wanna begin from 0. And these weeks I had been working for another story, but it's not for MFB... And I'm thinking to start another story for MFB and things... -.-_**

**_Also, if summer is coming I'll be sooo lazy... And I also wanna start again with that story I wrote these days... Lol, something like borning again. So... That's gonna be the 'epilogue'._**

**Chapter 28: **Epilogue

"O-Okay." Hikaru mumbled, scared to even look at Kyoya.

"No." Madoka told Gingka straightly and coldly.

"Okay... Thanks, Hikaru." Kyoya breathed in relief, slowly removing his hands from her cheeks and taking some steps behind. "Good night." he told her while walking away.

Then Madoka took her bag from the chair. Daisuke also stood up and seeing that. "Let's go." Madoka muttered quietly to Daisuke.

_A couple of hours later_

Hikaru knocked at Madoka's door because she saw that the light was switched on. She waited... and waited, but then just entered the house after seeing that no one answered.

For her surprise, the music was playing loudly. There were, in the living room, Madoka, Benkei, Yuu, Kenta, Tsubasa and Daisuke jumping up and down in order to dance. The TV was also switched on.

"What are you good people doing here?" Hikaru asked, totally perplexed. Madoka panted but no one stopped dancing.

"Dance party, Hikaru. For helpless people. Even Yuu attended. C'mon, Benkei, move that ass! Daisuke brought us some DVDs with surgical procedures. We had watched a rhinoplasty and now we are watching a... What's the name, Daisuke?"

"Hemiglossectomy."

"Yeah." Madoka approved. Hikaru moved her gaze to the TV that was switched on mute. There were some people operating in a woman's mouth. Hikaru made a perplexed face. "Can I join?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know the password."

"I know the password." Hikaru replied boredously. "It's... 'Love sucks'."

"Okay, you can join, then." Madoka sighed. Hikaru nodded and also started to jump up and down with her hands up in order to dance.

"Hey, that's a good idea when you're sad. What happened to you?" Hikaru asked between her pants.

"Benkei is just drunk, the ice-cream shop Yuu visits bankrupted, the girl Kenta likes slapped him, Tsubasa's drunk, too and Daisuke's girlfriend threw him out of the house."

"What about you?" Hikaru insisted. Madoka kept quiet a little time.

"Love sucks."

"_D'accord_." Daisuke and Kenta both said at one time.

"Hey, Daisuke, what are we watching next?"

"Um... You want the Amygdalohippocampectomy?" he suggested while dancing.

"What's that?" Madoka asked while making a puzzled face at the freaking long and complicated word. Daisuke thought at a way to explain her so she could understand.

"It's... um... when they remove a part of the brain to cure people with convulsions. The procedure is kinda rare."

"Oh, people like me... It's good. You can put it. C'mon, Benkei, move that hips! Spit everything that makes you hurt! Let everything flow! Kick her ass, Kenta! And you know what, Hikaru? You with your dramatic and pathetic life... Shut up! You don't know! You and your dreamy guy and your cute and pathetic scar on your neck and with your..."

"Okay, I understood I'm a bitch. Just leave me in peace. And love sucks."

"I know..."

**_Um... Another thingy... I think I'll start another story, and it'll be with this couple, too and... um... *shrugs* I guess it'll be much better than this -.- If not, then I guess I'll... um... write for -man onwards? I guess I'll write with Lavi xD. I just love that guy xD And I kinda got bored of Romance... um... I guess I'll write with Friendship... Now, returning to serious thingies, so, if some of you are fans of this show, I hope you'll not be mad at me -.- And didn't take really much time to revise the last two chapters, so sorry for mistakes, etc -.-_**


End file.
